<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Protecting What Is Ours by Lady_Kaie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657106">Protecting What Is Ours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie'>Lady_Kaie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Who Are Left [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Murder, Oral Sex, Other, Protection, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Violence, threats of rape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifth story in the We Who Are Left Behind Series.  This is a bit heavier and darker...  There will be some difficult themes coming up, but we all know that life is not always easy, especially in a post apocalyptical world.</p><p>The journey continues with your life in the small community outside of Altissa, with your lovers and sorrow that comes to find you all.</p><p>*NOTE*  Sorry about that everyone!  I made a big mistake... this was not a one chapter story!  Everything's fixed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Who Are Left [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Newcomers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please please let me know if I need to make other tags!  Sometimes I forget!  Also... I hope you enjoy!  This has been a labor of love...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world is turning colder, though it is a subtle shift amongst the winds that can be felt early morning or late night once the darkness settles over the world. It’s that glorious scent of the land growing ripe with the bounty of summer’s efforts, wafting through the air to ensnare the various creatures living outside of the city.</p><p>Growing up in the city for the entirety of my life, I missed knowing these smells of a harvest and the way everything that is growing emits a glorious freshness into the air around us. But now I am free to absorb them into new memories and a hope for a continued future right where we are. This is my second harvest, listening to the sounds of the plows and other ancient machines taking apart the land we worked so hard to prepare. Nourishing others with my recipeh’s and ensuring their physical comfort through food has been a pleasure that I had only truly enjoyed doing for my King.</p><p>The Darkness came about and those little joys of caring for others became a tedious task instead of something to be enjoyed. Now, with our little farm and fishing ventures that help boost the small community we are part of, my love for cooking has returned. The harvest is upon us and with it, there will be feasts and shared ideas to take us through the winter as well as common get togethers for holidays and just because we feel the need to share communion so as not to lose ourselves to the solitude winter time can force upon us.</p><p>After the events of the light fleeing Eos to leave the world submersed in darkness, it is easy to feel alone or fearful, even for us. I have an inkling that this year will be different for the four of us in our little home, however there is a needling feeling that others will suffer…</p><p>A premonition if one will, that is galloping across the plains of the sky and we are directly in its path.</p><p>With the bite of the summer heat wearing off in the evenings, the four of us find ourselves curled closer against one another. Wakefulness does not call to us, instead it lingers in the background, frightened of the warm blankets that hold our bodies suspended in slumber. That is why when a knocking on the door in the very early morning sounds, it is nearly impossible to draw my eyes open.</p><p>The bed shifts with Gladio’s weight leaving it on the opposite side of the massive bed he made for us. Poor Prompto whines at the loss and immediately rolls into you which pushes you further into my arms. “Iggy…” You murmur in a slight amount of pain, which means that sleep is far too good to leave.</p><p>“Sshh… sleep darling. Gladio is handling it.” And I only wish I could follow my own advice for you because the moment the voice of our lover and another male’s voice crosses the threshold, I am alert.</p><p>“Hey Mr. Goldback… What can I do for you?” Gladio grunts softly, his tone deep with sleep and I desperately hope he put some clothes on. It is not unusual for him to sleep nude, and what is more, he often forgets about said nudity.</p><p>“Ohh… Gee son, I sure am sorry to wake you up… I just…” The older man’s voice catches on telltale tears, and now I am sliding up out of the bed.</p><p>Mr. Goldback was here when we returned to the area and he and his sons helped us rebuild a significant portion of the land that was treated unkindly during the hellish ten years that passed without the light. In the past two years it is common for our family to spend a weekly supper out at the farm.</p><p>Gladio’s aura shifts the moment sobs sound off from the fifty year old farmer and as our stoic soldier is known to do, he draws him in for a tight hug. I can tell they are in an embrace from the muffled cries Mr. Goldback is making. Slipping from the bed the moment you roll to burrow into Prompto’s arms, I slip my robe on over the silk pajama bottoms I have on and make my way to the two men. “Come in Mr. Goldback. I’ll make us all some coffee.”</p><p>The man sniffles, and with a pat that should be more firm against Gladio’s shoulder, he saunter’s his large stocky body in the house and follows me to the kitchen. Gladio is in tow, worried that not all is right with the world.</p><p>And it’s not.</p><p>Cold dread hits the two of us as our friend whimpers out, “She’s gone! My baby… in the night…”</p><p>“Oh…” I whip around and my eyes soften enough to allow tears to spring up. “No…”</p><p>Goldback nods, gripping Gladio’s forearm tightly, “Yeah. She went in her sleep. I mean we knew it was coming but…”</p><p>“That doesn’t ever make it easy.” Settling down the large mug of coffee with the cream server and sugar dish, the balding man thanks me and sips loudly at the warm liquid. “What can we do?”</p><p>Mandy. HIs youngest daughter who has been in poor health most of her life, grew up in the darkness and had always hoped to feel the light on her face one last time before the beyond called her. She had known nothing of the grand cities that once stood watch over Eos, nor the lore that filled up the world, for her all that existence needed to be was the small farm she grew up on.</p><p>When we came along the need for knowledge came with us and her desire to learn astounded me. The fact that she absorbed all that we shared with her was absolutely incredible. Most of her time she had spent with Prompto, who will be devastated to hear of her loss. A beautiful soul, gone far too soon, but we have all been blessed to live beneath the light of her bold smile.</p><p>“Well boys I was wondering… if you could all pitch in. Mama’s just beside herself of course and the boys at home have to worry about the harvest.” Guilt crossed through Mr. Goldback’s dark eyes but all of us understand that harvest time is important and a necessity of life.</p><p>Gladio answers before I have the chance to. “Course, sir. I can help you build the pyre. Iggy can help in the kitchen making sure meals are ready…”</p><p>“Now Ignis… I insist that you all eat out there with us. I won’t have you cooking for us and having to come back here and cook.” The man is unyielding and I just don’t have the heart to argue with him. Providing company will also help the family, and Mrs. Goldback is rather close with you, my Darling.</p><p>“Very well.” Gladio’s shoulders lose the tension that had been building, aware that I like to have my way but I won’t fight it under such circumstances. It just wouldn’t be right. Thankfully I know everyone’s tastes and you are excellent at making large meals to satisfy a group instead of more extravagant fare. I must say that I have become rather addicted to your casseroles and look forward to colder temperatures so that we can enjoy them. “Would it be allright if we came over later this afternoon? ____ and I want to get some berry picking done for jams and pies.” If we wait too long the birds get all of the berries and we often share them with the Goldbacks as it is.</p><p>Mr. Goldback tries to muster a smile, but it falls short. Mandy loved picking berries. “Oh, if you could get some for my wife we’d be ever so grateful.” The poor man is struggling to keep from collapsing beneath the weight of his loss.</p><p>“Of course.” It goes unspoken that we will certainly make extra jams and packets of frozen fruit for the family considering this difficult time. I will not say anything of it so as not to wound their pride.</p><p>Gladiolus rubs at the back of his neck and it is now that I notice he has a tank top on with his sleep pants. Thank the Gods he got dressed. Taking his cup from me with a tender smile, I return back to the bed to check on the two of you who are still sound asleep. Thankfully. Prompto will not handle this news well, and death is very difficult for you. I know that you will throw yourself into overseeing the funeral and exhaust yourself in the process.</p><p>In the kitchen the two men discuss the situation. “I know Prompto has some nice pictures of Mandy from the summer. I’m sure he’d be happy to put something together for you all to have as a memorial.”</p><p>“That’d be real nice, son. And yeah I sure would ‘preciate your help with the Pyre. The boys and I got the flame up and burning just an hour ago.” It’s approximately five a.m. right now, which means her passing was very recent. Of course the flame that Goldback is talking about is a sign for the loss of a loved one that came on when the darkness took over. Mixed with kindling, a powder that burns white to symbolize the light is lit atop a round disc hoisted into the air as a signal to those who should be witness to such a thing. There are other colors to state threats, requesting aid, or warning others away.</p><p>It has been a long while since we have seen the white smoke drift through the air, but no matter how much time has passed, it always sends a stab of panic through the survivors. “Iggy…” This time it’s Prompto who can hear Gladio’s voice from far away and not beside him.</p><p>My poor innocent Prompto, how my heart aches for the tenderness he harbors despite all that he has seen. As tender hearted as they come, I absolutely am loathe to tell him of his friend’s passing and cannot bring myself to do so just yet. Stroking my fingertips down his eyelids so that they drift closed, I lean over and kiss his forehead. “Sleep dearest… it’s far too early to welcome the day.”</p><p>“Mmkk Iggy. Is good?”</p><p>“All is well for now, precious one.” I coo, draping his arms around your plush waist, humming a soft tune until he is breathing deeply again and his eyelids go slack with sleep.</p><p>Not too long after, Gladio sees Mr. Goldback out and returns to bed absolutely wide awake. “How do we tell them?”</p><p>I sigh, because I was thinking the exact same question. Curled against one another without a care in the world, your head is tucked close to PRompto’s, forehead to forehead with your arms draped around his shoulders and one of your hands buried in his bright blond hair. “I can’t bare it looking at them like this. Prompto is going to be so upset. And our Darling…”</p><p>“I know Ig.” He too turns to gaze upon you both. In the past four months the four of us have grown impossibly close. You are at long last comfortable and your self esteem has been growing substantially ever since. You no longer wander off to be by yourself nearly as much and when you do, it isn’t long until you are calling one of us to come find you. Which we always do. “I’m gonna get dressed and head on over. What time do you think you two will be done with the berries.”</p><p>“Around noon if we get a good start.” As I am looking down at the two of you wedged between Gladio and I, he leans over and kisses my forehead tenderly. A wave of sadness hits me and now I’m the one holding back tears. “Come now Papa Bear,” A name we used to tease our gruff soldier with when he was being extra emotional or caring, “All is well.”</p><p>“Oh.” The pad of his thumb caresses away a rogue tear, his bright copper eyes trained on me, and somehow Gladio manages a smile, “I know that look Iggy. We can’t hold this in ok? Prom and _____ don’t need us strong, they need us to be sad with them.” It goes unspoken that Gladio will be everyone’s strength as he always is, though I do not believe he will push himself too far.</p><p>Most of the time I need permission to allow myself to grieve, or to feel something that will be uncomfortable. Ever since Noctis was a child he required more than a Shield physically, but an emotional one as well and that was my role in his life. Not that he ever asked me to shoulder such a burden for him but I simply couldn’t allow him to suffer more than he had.<br/>
Throughout those imperative years in one’s life, I mastered my emotions and kept tight hold over them in any and all situations. Until I was alone and even then it wasn’t fully honest. With a heavy sigh, I let myself curl around your back and the tears come hot and hard for the loss of such a precious life. “It’s ok Iggy…” Gladio murmurs but he too is crying which wakes you and our handsome Prompto.</p><p>Ever the worriers of the household, no questions are asked, the two of you merely roll into our arms and offer encouraging words and tender gestures until we brave the pain of saying the news out loud and then we are all crying.</p><p>Another lesson has reached us in that despite the darkness being over, life still goes on, and with it, death occasionally makes a very unwelcome appearance.</p><p>However, tragedy rarely strikes only once.</p><p>***</p><p>( Iggy POV.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You have been distant since the moment the news crashed into you earlier that morning. Out beneath the warm sunlight, picking a multitude of ripe berries while the birds watch us from afar, clearly angry about our harvest, I can’t help but watch you and worry. Of all of us, you have lost the most and perhaps we worry more than we should.</p><p>Even though you constantly try to reassure the three of us that all is well, it is hard to trust you because of your past habits of erecting walls to protect yourself. Or as I prefer to say, so that you would not feel. Maybe you are putting to rest those old habits but I still find myself focused more on your sluggish movements than I am in my berries.</p><p>Of course it is not a surprise that you notice my constant supervision and eventually you drop your basket as I attempt to return to berry picking to make it look like i’ve been working, when you take matters into your own hands. You don’t believe I’ve been working for a second.</p><p>“Hold me.” My basket is set to the side and as the words leave you, you have sprawled into my lap with your soft lips tucked against my throat. Rarely do you flat out demand physical affection, however you never shy from it.</p><p>Curling my arms around your shoulders and waist, the two of us let the silence linger until you murmur, “It’s not fair.” being the first words you have allowed yourself to speak all day about the crushing loss of life.</p><p>“No it is not.” Mandy was a lovely girl, full of life and despite her illness, she had such drive in her to keep going despite everything that was working against her. Tucking my face down into your hair so that I can feel the soft locks caress my skin, a heavy breeze shudders through the wild fields like a spector hovering overhead.</p><p>Suddenly youre alert in my arms, almost as though preparing for an attack. “Do you feel that?” There’s a haunted quality to your words that comes from a place we all know far too well. It’s a promise of danger…</p><p>The sound of a chocobo calls out not far from us, and while there are many birds in our general vicinity from the farms and ranches that make up our little community, this bird doesn’t sound like ones we should know. In the next second you are out of my lap, primed, as a dark bird slips into the small clearing with a male we do not recognize sitting astride him.</p><p>Climbing to stand beside you, we watch as the male trots his way over to us. He’s massive, but still smaller than our Gladio, and not nearly as trained. Months out in the world have not been kind when I gaze upon his gaunt face that has lost a lot of it’s weight due to malnutrition. Even his body should be bulkier but the only thing giving him any sort of size are his travel clothes. A jagged scar scales the top of his left brow and slashes diagonally to his right cheek. This mark didn’t come from a beast.</p><p>That happened from a foe. One he didn’t see coming. One who was too close.</p><p>“Hello there.” I offer the first greeting, stepping up just far enough that you are clearly behind me in a protected manner. While you may not appreciate it the soldier, and gentleman in me won’t allow you to put in harms way.</p><p>The chocobo comes to a halt a few feet from the two of us, the newcomer glancing down at us but he does not dismount. “Hello.” It’s a gruff call however it doesn’t feel challenging. The male, with his short choppy black hair, actually has a look of slight fear in his gaze though I’m not sure it’s for me. “My group and I are just riding through. Looking for the man in charge.”</p><p>“The man in charge.” The words turn around in my mouth, biding time so as not to alert the nomad to the reality that we do not run under a monarch, but we operate as a small society. Thankfully, you are quick to fill in the blanks and not provide more questions.</p><p>Taking hold of my hand, curled in against my side in a show of submission, you carefully lean your head on my shoulder and gesture to the distance behind us. “He’s at one of the farms. Gladio’s his name. You guys already bunked down?”</p><p>“Nah. Been looking for the leader so we can get settled. Don’t want to encroach on his territory.” The man shifts uncomfortably, now avoiding eye contact all together.</p><p>So, we have a liar in our midst. How intriguing.</p><p>Solidifying my stance, using my body as a shield that you can hide behind, and I can admit I’m disturbed by how you are curled in against me seemingly trying to make yourself smaller in front of our visitor, a small smile creases my lips. It is neither kind nor cruel, just a warning that I am not as slight and insignificant as I may look. “Which way did you come in from?”</p><p>“Up the coast.”</p><p>“Then you saw the cottages a few miles back?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>There are so many tells wafting off of the large nomad that I am barely able to stand his discomfort. Desperate to say something, I hold my tongue, knowing full well that he isn’t the leader, and that whatever his group is doing here will not bode well for the rest of us. At this point in time we have no idea who we are dealing with, nor do we know the quantity of potential problems we are facing.</p><p>I am a tactician for a reason, and it is not to throw away all of my training and strike this man down because he is making you cower. Most people who know me consider me to be even tempered and calm in the face of any situation, however one thing I cannot tolerate is to see you revert back to the former shell of yourself you existed in during the darkness. Here, in the light beside us, you have blossomed and I won’t watch your bloom decay again.</p><p>“You should probably wait at those cottages. Our leader will come see you. I’ll deliver the message personally.” A slight growl slips into my voice that I didn’t mean to let loose, however I don’t correct my hostility and watch him turn his bird around with a soft click of his tongue and then he is sprinted toward the treeline in the direction he came.</p><p>The moment I can’t see him any more i’ve turned to pull you into my arms, but you withdraw and hold up your hand. “I’m ok Iggy. It’s just better for them to think I’m unassuming than me getting hostile.” Most nomad groups were male and didn’t take kindly to females unless they were procreating or offering homemaking services. Several groups formed when the darkness came and while most have disbanded there are still a few that have lasted beyond the wreckage of the past ten years.</p><p>Still, I’m worried for you despite your words, and gently tilt your head up to gaze into your eyes, holding your gorgeous face between my palms until your eyes finally meet mine. “You are certain?”</p><p>A flash of apprehension skates through your gaze and then it is gone. “Just a little shaken.”</p><p>“Did you know them?”</p><p>“Not him…” There is more that you have not said and that you won’t say, not yet anyway. So I let it go because I know better than to push you and turn to gather our baskets.</p><p>“Let’s get over the Mr. Goldback’s and let Gladio know of this.”</p><p>“And that he is now our leader?” You chuckle softly, settling the baskets in the large cooler that is strapped to the small trailer hooked up to your four wheeler. With everything settled into place you make your way to the driver’s seat but I intercept you quickly and tenderly press my lips to yours.</p><p>One second you are compliant and willing, and in the next you are plundering past my lips with a desperation that steals my breath. “Iggy…” You whimper, rubbing your body against mine in a tantalizing dance that makes me want to toss you into the wildflowers and erase all traces of the battle you are fighting within yourself.</p><p>“Darling…” To pull my lips from yours is nearly impossible, especially when you lean in and lick the curve of my jaw to entice me back. And the Gods know I want to, but I will not be a distraction for your pain. That and you have not lifted the rule that requires all sexual interludes to be with everyone. “You know I wont… but we will discuss this later.” It’s not up for discussion and the pout on your face informs me that you are very aware.</p><p>“You’re right. Okay, I’m sorry Iggy. I don’t know what came over me.” My features rearrange themselves in an unimpressed glare, complete with the arched eyebrow you hate receiving. “Heh… Ok. We’ll talk later.” It’s adorable that you thought you had a choice. Kissing you tenderly, the two of us quickly get on our way to the farm that doesn’t need any other problems considering their loss.</p><p>Do you remember Darling, that sensation of danger that came calling to us just a few short moments ago? Have you felt it grow?</p><p>Is that why you are trembling against me as I push the little motorized vehicle harder and faster to reach our destination? Just as the clouds begin to roll in, blanketing our star in a heaviness that settles deep into our bones.</p><p>This is the call of violence that is coming to the small part of our star that we have claimed as our own for the rest of time. Peace is deserting us for a time unknown but we will not be deterred. Those who seek to challenge us will be met with blades and wrath for we will not submit.</p><p>And you my strong warrior, I know you won’t either…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shield Rises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who are these new comers... what do they want?</p><p>What will it mean for your little community?  The winds are changing and with the chill that autumn brings... death may follow.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Death hasn’t ever been fun for me, obviously.  <br/>And I can admit it!  I’m not a coward…</p><p>But I’m a huge crier.  Embarrassingly so.  I’m talking snot, tears, and drool.  Just an array of fluids that won’t stop even when I pray that they will.  Don’t even get me started on the sounds.</p><p>Wailing, desperate cries that fill up the space around me until someone finally hits me so that I stop.</p><p>Today, that someone is Gladio.</p><p>WHACK</p><p>“Prom… Honey.”  His hand came down quick and hard, right on the side of my head, but it was enough to make me choke on the sob in my throat.  Wiping furiously at my nose, standing up straight to look at my boyfriend who is trying hard not to strangle me, I give him a nod.  </p><p>“I know.  I’m sorry Gladio.”  The only reason I’m out of bed is because the rest of you were able to get up with me.  That and I can’t let Mandy’s family go through this alone.  Copper eyes soften, strong hands holding tight to my shoulders to ground me completely and with a deep shaky breath I give the strong soldier a nod.  I just want to fall into his arms and never come out!</p><p>And he knows it.</p><p>Thick, long fingers tighten on my shoulders to draw me in close despite Gladio’s distaste for PDA in front of the others.  Not that he’s embarrassed of us, but we don’t know how much people really understand our situation nor if they judge us for it.  It’s one of those, no one talks about it even if they know its true, and therefore everything’s fine.  </p><p>HIs lips ease into mine, heavy and warm with strength behind the action that I latch onto.  Groaning as his tongue infiltrates my mouth, his massive paws gripping my body at possessive angles, he pulls away leaving me completely dazed.  The tension is building in all of us.  “Tonight?”  I whisper quietly as he wipes away my tears with the backs of his rough hands.</p><p>“Yeah honey.  Tonight.  All of us.”  Gladio doesn’t do well with abstaining and due to preparing for the harvest this past week, we have done just that.  Not to mention its still a rule that is active that we are all intimate with one another.  Personally, I’m not upset about it considering I was never a fan of us breaking off to be in pairs or in threes, but that was of course due to my constant fears of never being good enough for the three gorgeous, competent men in my life.</p><p>Now, I just feel like someone is left out and after losing Noct, feeling disconnected from any of you makes me nervous.  One day maybe I’ll be able to ease into a different reality but for now I am profiting off of your request and I’m positive Gladio and Ignis know it.  Pretty girl, we are so damn lucky.  But then they think the same thing about being with us and that’s an amazing feeling.</p><p>“You good honey?”  And surprisingly, I am feeling better.</p><p>Deep breath in and then out, I nod and step away as Mr. Goldback comes out with the last of the wood we need to set the cradle where we will lay Mandy before lighting the stack that night.  We’ve been working on it for the past three hours that you are all picking berries.</p><p>Alright, so Gladio and Mr. Goldback have been working, I’ve been cutting wood and crying.  “Prompto… son… I was wondering if you could help Mama with …”  My eyes fill up again despite Gladio’s hard work.</p><p>Seeing a large man, like Mr. Goldback, cry is a humbling experience.  It reminds me a lot of when Gladio cries, in that the world is incredibly off balance and I’m not sure how to make it right.  Nearing 6’4 with a robust frame and stocky shoulders that have been developed from years of farm labor, Mr. Goldback is as rough and tumble as they come.  His hands are as rough as sand paper, his voice full of grit, and yet when I saw him with Mandy I knew he was a big softy like our Gladiolus.  But watch out, because he has a gun and will use it to protect what is his.</p><p>Which I can respect.</p><p>What I respect even more is the fact that he has asked for help when he is often a man who doesn’t request aid from anyone.  This means he trusts us.  So when he comes out to me and asks me the question I know he isn’t ready to say out loud yes, I suck back my tears, turn to Gladio with a hardened stare and step forward to the kind man who helped us rebuild our life across the channel from Altissia.  “I’ll go right in.”  I tell him and leave my lover to finish the bed of wood that will receive the body of an angel gone too soon from this world, where she will be covered by wildflowers the visitors bring before her mortal coil is singed away and her soul is free to roam.</p><p>Ever since we lost the Gods, or at least the majority of them because I swear sometimes I feel like they are still there and so do you, a body doesn’t simply disappear.  We have had to find new ways of saying goodbye to our loved ones.  You had told me that in Tenebrae, after the body was gone, you conducted a ceremony much like this but with letters and well wishes from their family.  </p><p>Turning to go from out in the center of the yard, I head toward the house, noticing that the clouds are moving in over the land which will undoubtedly cut your berry picking short.  Which means that Ignis won’t be happy and will have to ration our jam throughout the winter again, which in turn will mean that Gladio won’t be happy.  He does love toast.  Especially with jam.</p><p>Heading inside to the backroom where Mama Goldback, who refuses to let us call her anything but Mama, even Iggy!  Is standing over the body of her daughter.  Mandy was a beautiful soul inside and out that I probably had a little bit of a crush on but nothing so deep that I would have strayed.  She just always made me feel like I was something special.</p><p>Not that the rest of you don’t, because you do, but in her eyes I was bold and brave, not the stupid crying man who still acted twenty.  It felt good to be seen as more than the baby of the group and someone who needs to be protected in a variety of ways that I never seemed to overcome no matter how hard I tried.  </p><p>Bowing at the inside of the doorway to show respect as you taught me to, I slip quietly into the room and stand beside Mama.  She’s a petite thing, and its hard to believe she gave birth to four children, who stands at the same height as my shoulders looking like the wind would blow her down if it gusted hard enough.  Looks are incredibly deceiving.  I’ve seen this woman wrestle grown chocobos into submission. </p><p>“Oh hi baby.”  She turns into me, patting my hand that’s resting on her forearm and it takes everything I’ve got not to cry.  “Thank you for coming.  Daryl’s worried I can’t do this on my own…”</p><p>“You shouldn’t have to.”  Glancing down at Mandy, her strawberry blond hair curled down to her shoulders, she looks like she is just sleeping the day away, and I’m praying hard hoping that she will draw a smile that touches her plump cheeks and then those big baby blues of hers will open up and say this was all a horrible dream.</p><p>I don’t even realize that I’ve said it, Wake up Mandy, when Mama turns and pulls me into a tight hug.  “It’s okay baby… we’ll see her again.”  She whispers against my hair, and there in her arms, she lets me cry with all of those fluids flying but she doesn’t care because this is the first time she’s been able to let go too.</p><p>**</p><p>Dressed in her favorite white lace gown that had embroidered wild flowers covering the entirety of the gown, she actually was the one to make it, and just continuously added the flowers.  Looking over the canvas I can see the one that Ignis put on of a beautiful rose on her left three quarter sleeve, the sylleblossom you fit onto the bottom of the skirt with petals drifting upward as though they were flowing in the breeze, and even Gladio had put on a small butterfly that Ignis helped him sew.  Now, I have added my own creation so that you will carry a small piece of me as a memory to the beyond and we will meet again.</p><p>Touching up your hair and clipping the jeweled clip you bought Mandy in Altissia for her birthday last year, I gently leave in and press a kiss to her forehead.  “Be at peace sweet girl.  You’re always my most favorite angel.  See you soon…”  Standing up and backing away from her prone body, I take hold of Mama’s hand and smile when she wipes away a lingering tear.  </p><p>We have been preparing her for the past two hours to take out to the cradle and it has completely exhausted me.  Right now if I could wrap myself in your arms and feel your soft breath in my hair, I would without hesitation.  “She loved you four so much… always excited to go out and see you.”  Mama’s looking at her baby girl, proud as can be.</p><p>There were many times that she came and stayed the night, knowing full well the kind of relationship Gladiolus, Ignis and I were in, and she adored you beyond belief.  Growing up on the farm she didn’t have many gentlemen callers, as Iggy calls them, and therefore lived a sheltered life without significant male companionship.  The only reason your parents let Mandy over to our house was because they knew we wouldn’t ever harm a hair on her head, and if we did then you would kick our asses.  Everyone’s known that you are the unofficial head of the household because the three of us have always set our world to orbit you.</p><p>The loss of Mandy brings me right back to the day we almost lost you.  I have never seen Gladio so panicked and even though I was messed up inside, I knew I had to step up and bring you back but I about died when I dove under that small dingy and saw you cradling your broken wrist with your head gushing blood.  Fear, real unadulterated fear, almost ended me when I saw your gorgeous eyes heavy with fatigue and pain.</p><p>What if we hadn’t been there?</p><p>It’s those questions that roll through my mind right now about Mandy.  Did she feel alone?  Did she feel the icy stare of death swallowing her up, or was it a peaceful release of life where someone who loved her came to bring her home to the beyond?  I sure do hope so.</p><p>“Mama…”  The eldest Goldback comes flying into the room, shaking us both out of our quiet moment with a look of panic on his face.  “Come on.  Daddy wants me to get you upstairs.”</p><p>“What?  Why, Junior?”  Mama isn’t one to be herded around and doesn’t appreciate that her second oldest son has come into the room as well.  </p><p>“Don’t worry Mama, I’ll stay with Mandy.”  He has a gun in his hand that is shaking slightly.  His large eyes flicker toward me in warning that I should probably head outside.  Which I do.  Fast.</p><p>Running out of the farmhouse kitchen door, the clattering of the wood against the frame makes me jump as thunder sounds from above and the sky cracks with lightning.  There’s something ominous in the air…</p><p>Something far too familiar that reminds me of the darkness.</p><p>A shiver shoots up my spine as I see four large men atop four chocobos blocking my path in getting to Gladio and Mr. Goldback.  The men clearly aren’t from around here, and neither are their birds.  The Chocobos they have are dark brown and light tan, which aren’t common out here in Altissia.  The breeders have black and yellow birds, occasionally white, but these are plain chocobos that can be found wild in the middle of the continent.  </p><p>There’s one man at the front of the small group while the other three are hanging back.  Right now nothing it going to keep me from Gladio, so I stalk right past them and come up alongside the two men who are very hostile to be intruded upon by me.  Gladio is of course playing it cool, but I can see the tension in his jaw that belies his calm facade.  “What can we do for you boys?”  He calls out, sizing up the four men in front of him.</p><p>The one at the head of the group isn’t the leader, which is obvious by the way he shifts nervously under my boyfriend’s intense stare, but the three behind him are clearly what is putting the man ill at ease.  There’s something sinister in their dark eyes.  Weathered faces with a severe lack of humanity stare at us as though we are insects to be squashed under foot and it makes me want to lodge a bullet in their heads. </p><p>These aren’t good men and I don’t want them anywhere near you or the other women in our small community.  Men who move into other people’s territory without a care and who hold an aura like these three men do, heavy and rancid with past sins, cannot bode well for any of us.  My fingertips claw lightly at my thigh, wishing that my holster was latched to my leg so that I could feel the weight of my gun on me.  Gladio doesn’t look at me, but he can feel my apprehension and shifts forward to put himself between the men and Mr. Goldback and me.</p><p>The one in the front responds first, “Just wondering on who is in charge around here… We’re hoping to bunk down for a month or so and do some fishing before we head back inland for the winter.”</p><p>Dressed in skins from felled creatures, they are dyed a dark brown with red stitching and decorated with an array of bones and other items taken from hunts.  When the world went dark, a lot of people reverted to a nomadic lifestyle and formed bands across the plains.  Several of the smaller, more peaceful ones were absorbed into a violent group that called themselves Titan’s heroes.  Convinced their patron god was cleansing his earth of all of the impure mortals, they scoured the land, taking what they could and how they could get it.  </p><p>Flicking my gaze to Gladio, his jaw his hardened and there’s a cruel hardness to his eyes that he only gets when he’s absolutely livid.  Man, I wish I had my gun.</p><p>Mr. Goldback is the one to step forward next and motions to Gladio.  “Well you see we all make decisions on a vote ‘round here.  But Gladio is our unofficial leader.”  The other three men who have yet to speak take in all that the tall dark haired soldier is and I’m positive I see fear flash through them.  Good.  They should be scared.</p><p>“You boys are intruding on this family.  Surely you saw the pyre.”  Gladio points to the tall structure, burning white to signal a death in the family and then returns to glare at the four who haven’t gotten down off of their chocobos.  That is a rather unfriendly sign.  “If you all have business then we’ll have to call a group meeting.  Tonight.  8pm, down by the pier near the old ship wreck.  You should’ve seen it as you came up this way.”  </p><p>“Well we just thought we could…”</p><p>Gladio’s hands tighten on the ax he’s holding that was used to cut the wood for the cradle that will hold Mandy tomorrow, and he blinks.  “I’m sorry… I didn’t stutter did I?  Because I told you that we’d meet you by the pier at 8.  This wasn’t a negotiation.”  </p><p>The four chocobos are guided to step back as the lone soldier steps in toward them once more and even I cringe.  Gladio when he is riled is a very dangerous opponent.  He has people to protect, and he doesn’t trust these men one bit which has me on edge too.  Trying my best not to show it, I keep my focus on the four men in front of us, but more so the three now holding tight to their blades on their hips.  </p><p>Two have dark black hair, the other is light brown, but all three are gaunt in the face that comes with a nomadic lifestyle as food can be scarce and desperation can turn to violence in the blink of an eye.  There isn’t very much that is still human about them, they are wild just by how they bare their teeth in easy conversation and barely blink while watching their opponent.  We are not people… we are things to be conquered.</p><p>The man in front, with small brown eyes and dirty blond hair, is just the face of this particular operation and scared out of his mind.  He’ll probably get beaten, or worse, for not showing Gladio up.  I really do not want these men to stay.</p><p>“Very good.”  The man stutters, turning his chocobo around as though he can’t get away fast enough and the others follow directly behind, but not before shooting the three of us parting glances that makes me feel like someone just walked right over my grave.</p><p>Once they are out of earshot, Gladio turns to me and with a quick once over, gives me a nod to convey that he too doesn’t like their presence.  “You ok Prom?”</p><p>I nod even if I’m lying a little, because right now he needs to be focused on the task at hand.  Tonight when we’re all home, the four of us will have the time to make it right.  “I’ll go let the others know about the meeting.”  </p><p>Mr. Goldback’s hand lands on my shoulder.  “No son.  You stay here.  I’ll send the boys out in the truck.  I’d rather you stay with Mama.”  </p><p>“I can…”</p><p>“No Prom.  You stay here.”  Gladio’s voice is final and I hate to admit it, but I’m relieved.  It’s not that I can’t handle myself in a situation, but I’d rather not take the chance considering the looks in those three mens eyes.  </p><p>“Ok.”  I want to rush into Gladio’s arms but I can’t break him down just yet.  We all need him strong and just a little bit angry to handle whatever it is we are looking at in response to this situation.  Visitors aren’t uncommon along the coast because Altissia has some of the best fish on our star, but they move in around the start of summer and rotate out when another group comes.  Coming at the end of harvest is highly unusual.  </p><p>The sound of a four wheeler catches all of our attention and when it breaks past the tree line, we see Ignis and you barreling toward us.  As it skids to a stop, you fly off of the back end and head straight for me where I’m pulled into a hug that I think is meant to be comforting though I can feel the tension across your back and realize that you need it also.  “Let’s go in.”  I whisper, and you, thank the Astral’s, do not argue.</p><p>With a final glance back at Iggy who looks absolutely outraged, and Gladiolus, that sensation of despair settles deeper into my gut.</p><p>None of this is right...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Enemies Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's meet our enemy...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p>Gladio POV</p><p>“I need you to stay behind…”  The words won’t stop replaying in my mind, nor will that look of absolute betrayal that burns at me from your gorgeous eyes.  To put you on the sidelines is as big of an insult I can deliver to you, and it’s worse because Prompto and Ignis are completely silent as they geared up.</p><p>Ignis prepared his blades, strapping them to his thigh holsters and a pistol is at his back, hidden beneath a bullet proof vest, while Prompto checks his sniper rifle and situates the black skull cap he wears on hunts to cover up most of his blond hair that draws far too much attention.  Then there’s you, my beautiful warrioress…</p><p>Just as fierce as I have always known you, a raging inferno of fury burning in your gorgeous eyes, shot gun in hand, and I thank the Astral’s that you love me too much to use it on me.  Before you can open your mouth for a rebuttal, I hold up my hand, cutting you off, and shake my head.  “I need you to stay home…”</p><p>“Because I can’t handle this?”  You bite the words off, and their jagged edges cut into me.  Prompto and Ignis flinch from their position behind you even though I know they feel the same.  Right now we’re running on instinct, wanting to protect what is ours and that includes you.  I already don’t like the idea of leaving you home alone, but from your perch up in the lighthouse that we swept the moment we returned home, they won’t be able to make it up to you.  A few of the women and children are already up there from the other farms.</p><p>“Because I know you can.”  Turning away, I instantly reach out and turn you back and it is then that I notice an overwhelming sense of fear crash through you.  “Baby…”  I can’t draw attention to it right now, but you can damn well bet we will discuss it when I’m back.  “I need you safe.  Okay?  I need this.  I need you to stay here and take care of those women and children.  Please?  Just do this for me.  I know you can protect yourself, I know you are strong, but right now I don’t want these assholes to have even a remote chance of touching or even looking at you.”  My fingers are gripping your shoulders too tightly but you don’t say a word.  I want you to say something, anything, but you don’t.</p><p>All you do is turn to leave and make your way outside and up the tower where the others are waiting for you.  My heart is ready to splinter into a million pieces, but I would never forgive myself if you went with and they tried to ambush us and something happened.  Never.  </p><p>Turning to face Prompto and Ignis who look just as broken as I feel, they muster up a smile and give me a firm nod.  Dressed in black cargos, long sleeved thermal tops, combat boots and bullet proof vests, our various weapons are ready to go and so are we.  After the loss of our King we hung up our Glaive uniforms and opted for this less overstated wear.  “She will be alright Gladio.”  Ignis tries to cheer me up, but he doesn’t really believe his words either.</p><p>Gods love him, but Prompto knows better than to try and just goes for the obvious.  “She’ll probably kick our asses when we’re back home.”</p><p>I chuckle and toss a quick hand through my hair to shake it in place behind me.  “I think I’ll let her.”  At this point I’ll let you do anything as long as it means that you are touching me.  The sooner I get out of here, the sooner I can get that ass kicking.  “Come on.  Let’s get this over with.”</p><p>Though we all know it's just the beginning.</p><p>**</p><p>There are five families that make up our makeshift community on the small stretch of land just across the water from Altissia.  Some of the families had been here since before the darkness, and others filtered in that we knew from our hunts and travels to take care of the daemons.  After six months of the light, we were all settled and working alongside one another as if we had been doing this all of our lives.</p><p>That normalcy was and is still, so precious to those of us who have lost so much.  Ignis, Prompto and I could have never returned to Lucis to rebuild it without its True King, and I would like to believe that Noctis doesn’t fault us for that.  When he said that he was leaving ‘it’ to us, in my heart I felt like he meant Eos.  For me, right now, Eos centers upon the children who are growing up under our watchful eyes, the women who fight just as hard as the men they love, and those men who would give anything to protect their loved ones.  Perhaps I am old fashioned, and sometimes a little chauvinistic, but I mean well baby, I really do.  I just don’t want to lose anyone or anything that we have an attachment to.  I won’t lose another home.</p><p>And I won’t ask any of these people to lose one either.</p><p>The Goldback farm, with the patriarch and his three sons arrive first close to seven at the pier in their Jeep Wrangler that has been modified and equipped for ventures out at night.  None of the men are happy to be here, but they greet us all the same.</p><p>“Gotta get ‘em gone Gladio.”  Byron, the eldest, states after shaking my hand.  He isn’t much bigger than Ignis, but he’s strong as hell and can even whoop my ass.</p><p>“I don’t disagree.”  But I also don’t know enough to run them off.  What if there’s more or what if they have too many here and choose to retaliate.  Ignis is already planning escape ideas for the women and children on the yacht to get to Altissia should the need arise.  I don’t want to contemplate that at all just yet.  “I’m really sorry that you are dealing with it.”</p><p>Nicholas and Reed, the twins, one is married and the other perpetually single, greet Prompto and Ignis before making their way to me.  “Don’t worry about it Gladio.  We just appreciate you stepping up to act as our leader.”</p><p>“Got that right.”  Another voice cuts through and when I turn to my left, the Lennys have just dismounted from their golden chocobos and are making their way forward.  Nelson is the head of the family at a few years older than myself with another brother and two sisters that are tougher than some soldiers I trained.  They aren’t thrilled that their husbands are here and not them either.  Nodding to each man, we roll through the customary greetings and commiserate on the fact that we are going to all get our asses kicked.</p><p>Ignis shakes Nelson’s hand and then pulls him off to the side to undoubtedly discuss a few more plans he has come up with in the past few moments.  For Ignis, this is war, and he is preparing like we are heading into battle at this very instant.  Heavens above I love that man so damn much!  </p><p>The other three who are built like tanks and were amazing daemon hunters during the darkness, settle by Mr. Goldback to offer their sympathies and promises that they will be in attendance to help with Mandy’s funeral.  A whimper is bit off just beside me and when I turn around to look at Prompto, he is trying to hide his tears.  “Oh honey…”  We haven’t had any time today to check on him, or you, and I know this death is eating him alive inside.  What is happening with you is another question entirely.  I know it’s something I won’t like though.</p><p>“No.  No.  I am fine.  I’m going to do this.  Then we are going to go home and you are going to kiss and cuddle me all I want.”  Prompto’s features are settled into a mask of determination and despite his fierce look, to me he is just cute.  </p><p>Kissing his forehead, it goes unspoken that he will have all that he wants when we are locked away from the cruel world.  Tonight, I need the three of you in my arms.  </p><p>It is never productive to show up at the same time as those who you are waiting for.  To have the upper hand, and to lay claim to what is yours, a strong united front must be had from the get go.  I have no doubt that the men who have come into our territory are sizing us up and as I listen to the conversations that Ignis is conducting as he moves around the group, it is shared that everyone has met and they all endured visits.</p><p>The Dunns, who are a large family of hunters starting with a great grandfather, grandfather and then Judd, the eldest son who has seven children though his boys look like they are in their twenties.  The girls are built much like you and are probably better hunters than their brothers.  All of them are here, except the girls who are home with you and undoubtedly causing a ruckus.  One thing is for sure, if anyone comes for you all, those girls will load them full of arrows without a second thought.</p><p>Lastly, nearing eight, the Preston family shows up.  Before the darkness they owned most of the land here, but too many were lost and the other two farms were given to the Dunn’s and Lennys when they settled.  None of our people are unaccustomed to hard work, and none of them have a problem taking care of what’s theirs.</p><p>My eyes take in the sight of the cars, chocobos and atv’s that line the shoreline and while other people would see a rag tag bunch, I see warriors.  Giving the go ahead to Prompto, he takes off down the beach to scale the cliffs and settle in with his rifle.  From the vantage point he will be able to see up and down the coastline for threats.</p><p>Ignis has gathered the others who immediately agree to my role as leader for this exchange.  “Very good.  Now let’s remember to listen, but keep our guard up.  I want to know anything you may have noticed about them.  Anything at all.”  Ignis will be assessing weaknesses and behavior that could potentially be hostile which will be most beneficial to our game plan moving forward.  </p><p>His bright green eyes shift to me, signaling that I am free to take over the small moment and just as the wind picks up, sending a shiver straight through me, the others move in to listen.  “I just want it to be clear… that if they ask to stay and they probably will,”  Judging from what Ignis told me earlier at the Goldback’s farm, “That just because I say yes, does not mean we let our guard down.  It is better for us to know where they are instead of having them prowl around.”</p><p>“That’s right son.”  Mr. Goldback confirms, getting acknowledging murmurs and shows of support from the others.</p><p>Relieved, I continue.  “Good.  I just wanted that to be clear.  Now, I advise no children leaving their yard without someone with them.  We need to stay in groups.  If at any point something happens, you keep me informed.”  </p><p>Ignis steps up to take control of the situation by passing out old CB radios that not even time herself can destroy.  “Each one of you take one, and put it in an easy access location in your homes.  Go over protocol with the women and children of your families when you return.  If there is any movement on your land and you need aid, someone will send out a call.”  </p><p>Men move in to gather the radios and listen carefully while Ignis explains the rules and regulations that we will all be adhering to.  One person will need to be monitoring it at all times.  In the evening it should be taken to a bedroom.  If possible it would be better to have people on shifts watching the homes.  </p><p>The others are watching Ignis in rapt fascination considering he has put these battle plans together in a few short hours, but they often forget this was his life’s work when we were soldiers for Lucis.  Seeing him like this, truly in his element, makes me realize all over again just why I fell in love with him.  My Iggy is a protector.</p><p>Prompto cuts through over my ear piece with a suggestion for our house.  “Iggy can take mornings.  I’ll take nights.  And you can be up during the day.”</p><p>“Nothing for _______.”  I tease him, both of us well aware of the fact that you will fight to take a shift and all three of us will bend and let you rotate shifts with us.  You won’t be pleased but neither will we.  If only you were a quiet little woman who wanted to be protected…</p><p>Ok, fine.  That tasted horrible on the tip of my tongue where it will linger for a time but never be uttered out loud.  I don’t need the ass kicking that will accompany it.  </p><p>Prompto sighs, “You already know what she’ll say.  And then what we’ll say.”  </p><p>“I know honey.  And I know we just want to keep her safe, but we know she’ll get…”</p><p>“Reckless.”  Prompto supplies for me.  The sound of his shifting through the com put me on high alert and without seeing or hearing what is coming, the shift in the air tells me that the moment is upon us.  “They’re coming.”  It’s barely a whisper, but the power of the statement shakes something up in me.</p><p>That former warrior, the one I locked away nice and tight in its private little cave is beating against the rock to be let free.  He wants to hunt, to scour the lands until each and every one of these men who have waltzed into our safe haven are wiped off of the face of Eos.  Those who would dare to darken our star with their backwards ways and strong beliefs that they are righteous while the cut down the weak and rape the unwilling have no business living this life.</p><p>That’s how it is for me.  Black and White.  There is little color when it comes to right and wrong.  There are certain things you do not do and oppression in any way, is one I cannot abide.  The night air is thick with danger, and I can feel my fingers itching to curl around the pommel of my blade and slice through the enemy in one clean swipe.  Catching sight of Ignis as the two of us settle on the pier, my lover behind me to show his status, though he will forever be at my side in my mind, the others gather around at the base of the staircase that leads up to where I’m standing.  </p><p>“There’s 20 of them.  The four in the back and the man directly in the center tell me something.”  Something that isn’t good.  </p><p>Once the herd of travelers are settled, forming an arc around the perimeter in front of us so that we are boxed in against the sea, all of us size one another up.  I see the three in the back that were out at Goldback’s farm, with two other man that are close family resemblances, probably cousins, to the man in the center.  Now he is quite a sight.</p><p>Dead center, with thickly braided jet black hair, scrawny face that has too many sharp angles and jagged tears across his features, this man is a pure savage.  There is nothing kind in his intensely black eyes and the way he smiles makes the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.  Another man would be wary of this, but the thrill of it slams into me without mercy.  I’m ready for this fight.</p><p>In fact, I want it.</p><p>Not once in all the evening does the clear leader of the group address the rest of us, just the lone man at the front who Ignis informs me is who the two of you ran into this afternoon.  Introductions aren’t made, save for who I am and what my rules are.</p><p>“We’ve come to a consensus…”  Gesturing to my comrades and then my eyes lock back to my target in the center of his men.  “You are all right to stay down the coast in the cottages.  Stick to those waters and the forests for foraging.  The plain animals for the next fifty miles are part of our territory to the east and north.  Anything south that you came across is yours.”  </p><p>There’s a tense silence that lingers after I have spoken, their chocobo’s growing restless beneath the odd sensation of a panicked master, but I will not yield.  There is a significant amount of uncertainty coloring far too many eyes looking back at me but I cannot seem to put my finger on what is happening amongst this hodge podge of nomads.  Whatever it is, nothing about it feels right.  </p><p>Ramuh must feel it too as he crackles above in the night sky that is growing heavy with rainclouds and incoming storms.  Trouble always comes on the heels of lightning and thunder, using them as their battle cry to frighten those in their path.</p><p>Fools.</p><p>“Are you needing any supplies for the time being?”  Offering this show of good faith will come at a small cost to us, but not enough to do any real damage.  What surprises me is that the man accepts.</p><p>The man in the front of his people who is clearly on display as a sacrifice, orders his chocobo forward ever so slightly.  Terror takes hold of him for a split second and then he asks in a choked voice.  “We have women… If it would be possible to help with food just for the time being.”</p><p>Mr. Goldback speaks up from the front of the group.  “That’s fine son.  You,”  He’s pointedly stated the word so that the others will know only one is welcome, “Can come out to Gladio’s tomorrow…”</p><p>“At 8 a.m.”  I conclude with a gruff jerk of my head to Ignis who steps forward from the pier and hops down with ease.  Long legs stalk the distance from the safety of our pier to the opening the nomads have left.  I know this body well…</p><p>The sharp, crisp lines that make up Ignis’ slender physique that has filled out in years past, are pure grace.  Even in battle he’s graceful, more so than in his daily interactions and it is within that confidence he carries that throws his opponent off their guard.  That’s how he’s beaten me so many times.  Ignis is pure confidence and then beneath that there is unmistakable skill that others don’t expect from his smaller body.  Size is paramount to strength, or so say some.  However they are fools to discount other shapes that know their way around the battlefield.</p><p>But he doesn’t… do you savage?  You know what you are doing by putting your men out in front of you, and if I were a lesser man I would fall prey to your tactics, but I know what it is that you do…</p><p>I know that you have cowed these men into believing you are some sort of messiah for them through the new world.  An abuser who has weened them from anything healthy and sustaining so now their only point of reference for nourishment is you.  I see it in your eyes foul creature.</p><p>Smell that stench that wafts off of you in waves, sending a warning to the others that you are in charge and your retribution for anyone who steps out of the lines you have painted on the ground, will be catastrophic for them.  You, oh conqueror…</p><p>And we both know this…</p><p>Shall not leave this place with your life.</p><p>Granted you think it shall be me who falls beneath your blade, but this I promise you, your blood will spill and your life will be forfeit by my hands.</p><p>Now, I must wait.  </p><p>And wait I shall.</p><p>“You ok big guy?”  My gaze flicks imperceptibly toward the outcropping where Prompto is and I feel him staring at me even from this distance.  Always so worried for those he loves, that compassion is a fresh balm to my chapped nerves that are ready to end this game and be done with that man…</p><p>“I’m good.”  It’s a rough answer that leaves much to be desired, but I know he knows what I’ll need.  So will Iggy.  Please baby I hope it’s not too much to ask of you either…</p><p>Returning back to watch Ignis who has handed a small map up to the male, the chocobo riles up for a moment.  One slender hand rests down upon the mount’s nape and scratches lightly to soothe the beast.  Immediately the bird falls to Ignis’ allure and settles.  The others in the group follow suit.</p><p>Black eyes, sharpened from years of hunting in the darkness, catch my copper orbs then dart down to one of the loves of my life.  When he returns to my gaze, there is a sickening smile that spreads over his twisted mouth.  Go ahead… try it.  Iggy will tear you in two.  And if he for some reason can’t Prompto will bury a bullet in you so fast you won’t know how you got to the beyond.</p><p>“If you shall be in need of anything for the women do not hesitate to come see us.  Emergencies are understandable, but please do not show up otherwise until dawn has broke across the sky.”  Iggy steps back and the chocobo he had been petting steps toward him for more attention.  The others also follow suit, wanting to bask in his presence adn I’m positive I hear Prompto groan in jealousy through the com.  </p><p>“It’s ok honey.  Chocobos still love you.”  If I could see his face, I’m positive he would be crying and shortly after I’ve tried to console him, I hear a telltale sniffle.  “Come on honeybun…”  I coo so quietly that only he can hear me.  Well, and Ignis of course.  </p><p>Those were always Prompto’s favorites at the diner.  Honeybuns.  And boy would he eat a lot of them.  He likes honey in just about everything and once he learned that you knew how to bake, his favor was won one early Sunday morning with a fresh batch of honeybuns and honey from the Dunn’s who dabble in beekeeping.  I think he gained twenty pounds during that winter, which none of us mind.  Seeing those extra pounds takes away some of the pain that came from long years, hard travel and scarce food.  It also means that he is a civilian now and our warrior days are behind us where we all need them to stay.</p><p>The com grows silent, and Ignis turns to walk back to the pier where I’m standing.  “No movement.”  Prompto confirms, but my entire body tightens in apprehension to see my lover turn his back on this clear enemy.  I know he is doing it to show them that he will not be intimidated, but the way those six men zero in on his back makes me want to launch myself straight through the others in my way and cleave them in half.  One hair, one little hair!  That is out of place on Ignis’ head and I will mow them all down, plans be damned.</p><p>Wrangling the chocobos up to rest back a few paces, the scarred speaker, hands the map through the group and gives us a nod.  “Well we sure do appreciate it.”  HIs smile is tight  and without another word on the matter he clicks his tongue and sidles the bird around in the direction of the camp we are allowing them to use.  Silence overtakes us, though the men are restless at the edge of the dock and the moment Prompto gives the all clear, a slew of comments come spilling out of them.</p><p>“Alright!”  Ignis jumps back down onto the sand in his heavy combat boots, one long arm up in the air to call for attention that he has immediately.  The outraged voices die down to soft murmurs until only the wind can be heard whistling amongst the trees up on the cliff.  “Very good.  Thank you everyone.”  Resting his arm down back at his side, the others coil in around and refocus their attention.  I’m the braun, but Ignis is the real leader, even though he will always tell me its a joint effort.  Perhaps it is?  But the Gods know I look up to him in ways I could never voice outloud because I don’t have the words.</p><p>Clearing his throat, he turns his dark blond head toward Mr. Goldback and addresses one of the main concerns.  “As you all know, we have lost one of our own.”  The crowd murmurs and offer kind words to the old man who will need our support in the few months to come.  Mandy’s birthday is during the holidays so that will be a very trying period where he will require support.</p><p>Jumping down off of the pier so that I can position myself behind Ignis, my lover continues as he reaches back to take my hand, knowing I need the contact.  “The funeral is scheduled for tomorrow.  And I think it should continue.  Mandy deserves a proper goodbye.”</p><p>“Got that right Iggy.”  One of the Lenny’s confirms.</p><p>“Thank you son.”  Mr. Goldback’s eyes are full of tears which makes me want to hunt down these bastards and finish them off for good.  </p><p>Prompto joins the group just as Ignis picks up with the plans for the next day.  “I would ask some of you,”  He points to the Dunn’s who are more than willing to pitch in.  “If you all can put up a rotation, just checking the perimeter of our lands.”  </p><p>“Course.  No Problem Iggy.  We’ll pair up and do our rounds throughout the day.  Maybe we can get some help?”  His eyes turn toward Nelson who immediately agrees to the task.  </p><p>“That’s not a problem.  I’m assuming your group will be with the Goldback’s tomorrow Iggy?”  I nearly growl, but Ignis tightens his hand on mine in warning.  I know Nelson isn’t insulting us, he’s just trying to obtain information, but I feel useless that I can’t be in more than one place by protecting my land and being with the family who needs me there to help.  </p><p>“Yes that’s right Nelson.  I do apologize.”</p><p>“No need.”  Nelson gives us all three a gesture of understanding that there are no hard feelings.  He knows we were close with Mandy, especially you and Prompto.  “We’ll do what we need.”</p><p>“I do appreciate it Nelson.  I will be seeing to Mama, while Gladio oversees _____ as she conducts prayers for the family.”  It went unspoken that Prompto would be beside himself with grief and would be of no use to the group.  And no one can blame him.  </p><p>The others make mention of how they can help, both along the property and at the funeral.  Those with birds will be the best choice to complete rotations around the areas that need to be monitored and the rest of us will put our focus on the family saying goodbye.  “Very good everyone.  Now,”  He chuckles wryly and motions in the direction of our farm, “We better return to the ladies before they decide to revolt.”</p><p>“If they haven’t already!”  Shouts an amused voice from the center of the group.  I know he’s joking, but he has no idea of the fact that you probably have already begun to make preparations.  </p><p>By the time we make our way back home, all of you have climbed down from the tower, undoubtedly because you saw our return, and not one of you women looks pleased.  There are going to be a lot of long talks and shouted words at every single household tonight.  It won’t make a difference that those men would have responded badly to your presence because they are very male minded in their thinking.  All you feel is that we have left you out of something important, and yes, we did just that.</p><p>As the crowd disperses, I’m still on the outside of the group, lingering by the house when I spot you and Ignis.  There are heated words coming from you, while our handsome lover stands still so that he can accept the burden.  Then your bright eyes dart away from the intensity of his to gaze into mine and I feel your pain whip against my chest, leaving a fresh mark.  </p><p>“She’s pissed.”  Prompto murmurs, propped up beside the door on my left as he too surveys the coming and going of our friends.  HIs dark blue eyes are wary seeing you pull away from Ignis in a huff, heading straight for the back door so you don’t even have to deal with the rest of us for the time being.  “Come on.  Let’s get this over with.”  He tugs on my arm and pushes me into the house just as Ignis comes up on all of us with a look of determination that will not be ignored.</p><p>“Everyone have a seat.”  Ignis’ tone is completely authoritative, one that is unwise to ignore.</p><p>Immediately Prompto drops into his seat at the kitchen table and I wearily follow suit.  You on the other hand, stay standing in a show of defiance, but with one perfectly quirked brow and a pointed gesture, you are quickly en route to our location.</p><p>Time for an Iggy talk…</p><p>And we all know it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fears and understanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone comes together for much needed bonding in this difficult time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one makes a sound, though their thoughts are loud enough that words are completely unnecessary.  Gladio’s shoulders are slumped from the weight of playing his part tonight and the fear he is trying to defeat despite the fact that you are in clear danger.  Nothing about those men was right at all.</p><p>Poor Prompto, our sweet angel who I often times worry is too tender hearted for this world, looks prepared to cry and is scooting closer to Gladiolus by the moment.  Perched on the other side of the rectangular table, you are bound and determined not to crack a single emotion other than anger.  It wounds us all, but I see beyond it.  I can see your fear.</p><p>The air is charged, crackling with dangerous energy and if I don’t want to deal with a fight tonight, then I need to diffuse it quickly.  Truth be told, my tolerance for an interruption in our lives that goes beyond average trials, is minimal.  Those fools wading into our corner of the world with malintent in every step they take, has put me on edge.</p><p>Unforgiving, my gaze lands heavily upon first you and then in Gladio and Prompto’s direction.  The small blond is on his feet behind our sweet warrior, cradling him close in a way only Prompto can truly provide.  “I will say this now an until the end of time while those men are in our vicinity.”  Your gaze hardens and so does mine.  “There will be no fighting.  Those men are not here to have our best interests at heart.”</p><p>“I am not weak…”</p><p>“I have not indicated that you are allowed the floor ______ ____.”  The harsh words lash out quickly and efficiently, bitten from my lips so that you can feel the jagged edges of my anger.  No, it is not for you, but in this I cannot cater to your pride.  I will not.  I refuse to lose you or anyone.</p><p>The three of you jump in response to my frustration but no one dares to correct me.  Prompto lets loose a whimper and Gladio’s arm reaches up to hold him with his hand curled at the back of his neck.  Drawing down the whimpering blond so that he can kiss him lovingly, with reassurance that all is well, Prompto all but falls apart.  “Please don’t fight.”</p><p>Bloodshot, tear stained orbs of violet blue turn to you who, much to my amazement, looks ready to cry also.  Gladiolus’ dark copper eyes set in a face full of unreleased emotional turmoil, turn toward you with a plea written in them.  </p><p>“Darling forgive…”</p><p>“No Iggy…”  You words come out breathless with shame and as a unit, the three of us shift toward you.  “I know what those men…”  Another pause as a few tears escape your eyes that are swimming with that sense of fear I sensed earlier.  Now it is nearly a live being in the center of our home, baring down over you with all of the force of the mighty Bladekeeper himself.  “Those men… they… wear the same colors as the men who…”</p><p>“Oh pretty girl!”  Prompto lets out a harsh sob and immediately rushes to your side.  “They will never hurt you again.</p><p>“Baby I’m so sorry…”  Gladio gains his footing beneath his heavy body and trudges over to kneel at your feet.  One large, protective hand grips yours tightly, fingers lacing amongst your smaller one, and he bends down to kiss the top of your knuckles.  It isn’t until he turns his head and nuzzles your warm skin tenderly that I realize how shaken he really is.</p><p>“Don’t apologize.”  Shaking your head as your blond and dark haired lovers envelope you in a desperate embrace, your eyes meet mine and I smile tenderly.  Forgiveness is what you want from me, but there is no need for it.  I knew from the moment that man walked into our small clearing and your entire aura changed into a timid woman I hadn’t met in several long years, that it had to do with that moment so long ago…</p><p>“I’m sorry.  I know I have to be smart about this.  Just please keep me in the loop with everything.  I already feel so out of control with them around here, just please… I need you three to tell me…”  Your chest seizes as a heavy sob wracks you and that’s when I move in.</p><p>Curling everyone together in a tight embrace, the three of you cry while I stand guard, making sure that nothing perceived or unperceived as a threat can intrude upon this necessary juncture in our evening.  “We shall all stay informed.  We are a team and to leave one of us out of the runnings of this house would go against that.”  It is a promise for your worried mind and one that Gladio will need to honor even when he becomes overwhelmed with the threats that are come.  </p><p>Gladio knows it too, though he grumbles lightly through his tears about his need to protect us all, and that he will do it at any cost.  Our sweet, mountain of a man…</p><p>To this day he still wants to take everything on by himself when he doesn’t have to.</p><p>The night grows still, and with its tranquility we are able to remain huddled against one another until the need for comfort turns desperate.  Hands turn to patches of skin with slow strokes until fingertips are grasping and tugging at the pliant areas of our bodies.  I’m not sure who’s touching me, nor entirely who I am touching as the four of us move at a languid pace that quickly turns frenzied.  </p><p>Gladio is the first to break out of himself, reaching for your lips first, that he devours before releasing your face from the grip of his hands that swallow your cheeks whole to pull Prompto to his awaiting mouth.  Prompto mewls into his warriors mouth, consumed with the flare of hot need coursing through us all.</p><p>If I do not take control of this, it could be disastrous considering you have not seen our dark haired Shield in such a position and it is shocking to the system at times.  Standing behind the kneeling warrior, my hands slide up into his wild hair, clenching tightly enough to maintain a solid grip and then just a shade rougher.  </p><p>Gladiolus’ moan is all I need to know what he wants.  A snarl and a push at me to release him would mean one thing, but this, the release of his power tells me another.  Ripping his head back none too roughly, you let out a gasp as I lock eyes with you and Prompto begins to slide his hands down to cup at your breasts through the fabric of your shirt.</p><p>Neck bared, its such a lovely sight, I need the stubbled jaw line and whisper against the shell of his ear, licking the curled cartilage, “Tonight, I’m in charge.”</p><p>“Yes Iggy… Please.”  He melts immediately, stretching his knees out to the side so as to press his erect cock against the unforgiving leather crotch of his pants.  Anything for contact.  It’s erotic to see him lose such control and while I want to throw myself into the flames of pleasure to be devoured, I know that Gladio needs this of me.  He needs my control.</p><p>“Good boy…”  With a light scratch to his scalp, I’m awarded another moan that makes his adam’s apple bob and Prompto can’t stand it any longer.  He shifts away from your prone form, gorgeous eyes focused on the sight of Gladio completely at my whim, and drops to his knees in front of the shield.  That long agile tongue slips out from between pale lips and then it’s licking a line up the exposed tanned column, up the stubbled chin and then straight between a panting mouth ready for more.  “Do you want Prompto my love?”</p><p>“Yes… yes please Iggy.”  He whines, a gloriously wicked sound that makes your eyes dilate.  With a smirk of satisfaction, I release the muscle man and let him stand to sweep Prompto on his arms.  Of the four of us, they are the ones struggling the most tonight with their emotions, Prompto also reacting to Gladio’s in kind and will require a first round to calm down and fully accept what I have in mind.</p><p>Clothes are tossed from both bodies, landing in random heaps on the ground until pale skin and ink streaked flesh is on display.  “Oh honey I want you so bad.”  Gladiolus rubs himself against Prompto’s sleek body now that its resting solidly on the bed, and slips down to engulf the weeping cock surrounded by short whisps of gold.  Prompto’s back arches sharply at the move, his legs unfolding to wrap around Gladio’s shoulders as his partner begins to work open his tight opening.</p><p>“They are quite the sight aren’t they?”  I ease up behind your body that is a few feet from the edge of our massive four poster king, watching the scene before you unfold.  So far you have been with us all, and even witnessed us as we paired off with a single partner, but I know this is something very different.  In a world of their own, Prompto and Gladio tear each other apart with pleasure, letting it wreak havoc over them in a splay of limbs and sloppy kisses until another scream lets loose from Prompto’s bitten lips and both of us know he has just come.</p><p>“Are you afraid?”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“Turned on?”</p><p>You pause before responding and I can’t help but lick your bare shoulder.  The clothing you once sported is now part of the pile, leaving you only in your bra and panties.  “Do not be embarrassed my Darling.   It is natural to enjoy this… soon we will join.  Shall I touch you while we wait?”</p><p>All I can think about is touching you with the way the barrier of your panties teases me, your behind pressed so perfectly to my unbuckled pants that it would take a few quick movements to be buried inside of you.  “I want you inside of me Iggy.”  you gasp out, turning your head to meet my lips that immediately seek to hypnotize you.</p><p>Oh my darling, how responsive and willing you are.  That slip of fear that continues to hold you back from your true desires, that precious little coating of decorum that you were taught to maintain in any and all situations, soon we will see it all melt away.  With your request I know it is almost gone.</p><p>Slick folds coat my fingertips as my free hand tangles into your longer hair, holding you to my mouth as I make love to yours.  This release of control that you give up so readily turns me on beyond belief.  It means you trust me…</p><p>Not even bothering with my pants for the time being, I guide the two of us to the bed only because Prompto and Gladio both called out for you, and lay you down beside Prompto.  His hand finds yours just as I release my cock and tear your panties from your body.  I’m sure you can see the need in my eyes, that says I am unable to bow down to sweet nothings and tender touches.  I want so badly to feel you come apart under me.</p><p>“Look at me baby…”  Gladio gasps, his hips never losing pace plunging into Prompto’s giving body, and then I’m buried in you and the Shield smiles.  “Good girl… God you look so good like that.  Gorgeous breasts free, and those nipples, Gods baby I want them in my mouth so bad.”</p><p>“M-me too.”  Prompto whimpers as Gladio pinches one of his dusky buds.  “Oh Gladdy…”  Prompto reaches for you, taking hold under one of your knees to open you up further, then his hand is dancing down to play with that perfect little button that makes you come undone for us.  We’re all learning you well, and the same goes for you, but Prompto knows the rhythm and pattern you need most nights.  </p><p>“Gods damnit Iggy, take her.”  Gladio whines, head thrown back to the ceiling as he begins to thrust with purpose, pounding into our lithe blond with everything he’s got.  Aching flushed cock, so stimulated that I can see the veins protruding to the point it looks like they will explode, Prompto lets out a keening scream as you reach over and take him in hand.  Both hands on the golden blond’s bent knees, and Gladio grips him tight and grinds up against his spread cheeks.</p><p>It isn’t a clean end, nor is it gentle, but even I feel you shudder around me as the two lovers hit their peak and collapse to the bed.  I’ve never stopped my movements, enjoying the delicious push and pull of your tight sheath as I build us both to the point of no return.  “Just one my Darling… just one for me.  Come my beloved… I need to feel you squeeze my cock…”  Need it more than the air I’m breathing, because once I fulfill the roll Gladio needs of me I will be spent and unable to find my release for a time to come.  Anymore it isn’t the physicality that leaves me drained, it is the emotional connection and desire to stay on guard so that I can protect those most dear to me.</p><p>“Ohhh Iggy… just like that.”  I find the right angle without too many concerns, and then it comes down to altering my approach.  The moment I slow and thrust hard against your hips, you tense and release a full body shudder.  </p><p>“That’s what you want Darling?”</p><p>“Yes… Gods yes Iggy, more.”  You whimper out.  Gladiolus and Prompto have come to, with the poor shaken, but elated blond, slipping to his knees beside me so that he can begin to prepare Gladio for what is to come.</p><p>Immensely touch starved, or so he seems, Gladio is a concerted chorus of moans and groans at how wonderful Prompto’s tongue feels and both of us chuckle.  We both know what that tongue feels like.  Gladio is experiencing the most sublime form of torture.</p><p>“Ok!”  He shouts and all of us halt, your hips slowing but clearly desperate to continue though you train your full focus on Gladiolus who struggles up to his elbows.  “I want you Iggy.  Now.  Hard.”</p><p>I grin and nod, relinquishing my desire to feel you climax around me once, “Next time Darling.”  Breathing against your lips your tongue trails out to lick my mouth and then I’m out of you.  However, your fate is quickly explained as Gladio reaches to take your hand.</p><p>“Baby I need you.  Please?”  And you nod, because with his eyes so wide and desperate, you know how badly he needs to feel you all around him.  He needs us all…</p><p>“Of course Gladdy,”  Rolling to your stomach to kiss him, he cries out as I begin to push inside of him without preamble.  </p><p>“Harder Iggy…”  He can take it, we both know that, but this is your first night with him so unhinged.  HE’s nothing but limbs and nipping kisses that sometimes leave marks.  Keeping a watchful gaze on you, after a few moments, concern is no longer a factor in my mind as you let him shift you so that you are facing me and your thick thighs begin to lower over his straining cock that is back to full hardness.  </p><p>Mesmerized by the sight of his thick length disappearing into you pushes me off the edge and with one sharp, hard thrust I’m inside of my lover, and my lips are against yours.  “Fuck yes!  Gods Iggy so deep… oh baby you feel so good on my cock.  Like you were made to fit me.  Both of you… Gods, honey, Prom, come here.”  </p><p>A whimper sounds behind us, as Prompto takes his perch against Gladio’s chest, the weeping head of his flushed sex disappearing between thick lips, I cannot hold back.</p><p>None of us can.</p><p>The three of us writhe and roll from our positions over Gladio, my length buried deep in his burning hot body, his own lost between your folds and poor Prompto is being taunted by sharp teeth and a wicked tongue that never let up.  Gladiolus needs this grounding, to feel his lovers when he is worked up, and tonight he needs us all to play our parts.</p><p>To take him apart and build him back into the warrior he is with a purpose that centers on us, and us alone.  He is our strength out there, to the rest of the world, but here we are his.  And my Darling I couldn’t be more proud seeing you come to him right now.  “I love you.”  I whisper into your mouth, sucking lightly on your tongue.  Addled, you reciprocate the gesture just as Prompto lets out a shout and a rumble shoots out of Gladio’s chest.</p><p>Falling to the side, slicked in sweat and other fluids, it doesn’t take him long to regain his equilibrium and slip over Gladio’s chest, this time behind you.  Strong arms drift around your waist, helping you to rise and fall at the same tempo that I’m using for my thrusts and in no time the three of us are wailing to the ceiling, spent and exhausted from our mutual bliss.</p><p>Thank the Gods for Prompto because from all of the emotional turmoil during the meeting to returning home and now this, my legs are not helpful to me at all.  Weak and shaking, Gladio gets an arm under me when I collapse to the bed and pulls me up against his side.  You are against the other for the time being, with that gorgeous hair of yours tossed about your gorgeous face and Gladio’s sweat slicked skin.  “Are you alright Darling?”  My voice is raspy and so is yours.</p><p>“Yeah.”  A deeper timber colors your tone, and Gladio’s fingers tighten in your hair to draw you up to his lips.</p><p>“Thanks Baby.”  A prayer offered to his beloved lover, a gorgeous blush colors your cheeks and then the rest of us lean in for our own kisses with one another.  Prompto receives his three at a time when he returns with wet clothes and helps us all tidy up for bed.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, a filling snack standing nude in the kitchen, and then finishing up our night time routines, and we are all curled up in our spots.  I’m at your back, with your chest against Gladio’s side and Prompto’s at the other.  Thick, strong fingers toy with the ends of my hair and we all hum in appreciation for the bonding moment that will make us stronger in the days to come.</p><p>Tears have been shed, bonds reaffirmed, and now promises made.</p><p>We will overcome this.</p><p>Together.</p><p>And if for some reason those men damage any part of our lives together they will fall beneath my blades without a second thought.</p><p>I always…</p><p>Protect what is mine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The funeral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Saying goodbye is never easy...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawn broke with a heaviness that pressed in over the land, soaking up the joy much like the starscourge had, and leaving those who inhabited the small farming community at odds with themselves and the trust they had put back into the sun that rose every morning.</p><p>How was it that innocence could be stolen away to the beyond without a rhyme or reason save for poor health, which again was questioned.  Were the Astrals sadists who enjoyed inflicting pain on their children?  Were they even still around, though it had been rumored that they disappeared with the fulfilled prophecy, something in the wind tells me differently.</p><p>When you pray to the fallen souls and even to your patron God, there’s a certain energy in the air that feels too powerful to be mere faith.  Somewhere out there, in the Beyond or perhaps far away from this world, the Astrals are still watching us as we learn to live again.  I shall never say again that they watch out for us, for they were not strong enough to do so considering the death of my King that they ordained.</p><p>Occasionally, when you pray to Bahamut I feel an overwhelming sensation of anger grip my chest tightly, until all I want to do is scream out to the sky above and curse his very name, hoping it would be the last push he needs to fully disappear.  I have struggled to watch you offer your prayers and devotion, and one day I will ask you to recount stories of your Patron God to me in the solitude of my room so that I can understand your dedication.</p><p>For now none of us judge one another, and despite my feelings for Bahamut, the Draconian, your prayers bring peace to the families, especially the Goldback’s.  Today we have ventured to their farm, the four of us lining the street, hand in hand as we make our way up the hill.  There is precious little any of us can do to assuage the weight this loss carries for the family, and even for us.  Dressed in our black suits that haven’t seen the light of day since before the sun disappeared, each one of us carries a sunburst, a vibrant flower that is yellow at the tips of its curvy petals until it turns orange and finally at the base it is a deep dark burgundy.  They are native to Altissa, growing in the hard rocky terrain of the cliffs that separate the water from the land.</p><p>“They say that Titan created these sunburst flowers for his sister as a gift…”  All of our eyes drift to yours but your head is bowed as you walk and tenderly I stroke up and down your back in an attempt to offer solace.  “He created them with a touch of sunlight so that in the darkness she could find the way to his shores and talk with him.”</p><p>Prompto’s gaze is riveted on you and despite the heavily saturated red skin on his face, and those desperate blood shot eyes, there is a blessed glimmer of hope that is purely Prompto.  If ever there was a boy who should have given up all hope in the world, it was him.  But he never has.  I’m pleased to see him reach for your hand since he is walking beside you and to pull himself off of Gladio so that he is walking on his own.  There is more to hear.</p><p> “It is said that when a loved one dies from the land of Titan, should you grace the fallen with a wish unto the sea with a sunburst flower, that Leviathan will come to the shores and take the soul to her beloved and he will guide them to the beyond.”  Bright eyes meet yours as Prompto draws you to a halt and pulls you in close against his chest.  </p><p>Standing vigil over the two of you is an honor that Gladio and I pride ourselves in and it is no more true in this moment than it has ever been.  Prompto’s body heaves with heavy sobs as he released the pain of loss and clings to you.  There are numerous tales of how the souls make it to the beyond that have been told over the years and who actually knows if they are all true or not at all, but when you say it, the concept becomes tangible in my mind.  </p><p>That is why, when we finally gain strength to finish our walk and happen upon the farm, there beside the cradle where Mandy will be laid for the final goodbye, are hundreds of harvested sunburst flowers.</p><p>Prompto sobs even harder as the implication of your earlier story hits him and Gladio wastes no time in guiding our sweet blond indoors to sit with the family who is more than ready to welcome his sorrow to mingle with their own.  </p><p>With Gladio and Prompto gone, only you and I remain outside on this sunny morning that boasts a sense of gloom no amount of sun could erase.  “Shall I help you my Darling?”  I turn to find you smiling so happily at me, and my heart melts.  No, I do not believe in the benevolence of the Gods, but I’ll be damned if I don’t believe in yours.</p><p>“That would be most helpful Ignis.  Thank you.”  It’s a soft whisper of praise but the love shines unabashedly between us.  Offeirng your hand to me, I escort you up to the cradle made of wood and tall grasses where you shed your long black cloak with my help to prepare for the opening prayers.</p><p>The robes I had anticipated you to be wearing, which are your white and gold trimmed with a red shoulder cape Bahamut attire, my breath is taken away as you stand before me in shimmering ocean blue that resembles scales made of silk.  The shape is the same, but the presentation is breathtaking.  It looks as though you have stepped from the sea and have sprouted legs to walk amongst the human world.  “How did you know?”  Swarmed in a haunting display of light, you are no less than an angel standing before the glory of the gods waiting to be heard.</p><p>Shuffling your robes behind you, I rush to help them settle appropriately and then hold out my hand so that you can lower to the ground.  In my eyes you should never humble yourself in front of anyone, but you do it regardless and I find myself sliding to the ground and resting forward with my head pressed against the top of my hands like you are doing.</p><p>“We pray to the rising sun… to bless this day.  To create peace for our precious Mandy’s soul so that she can say goodbye to the earth that housed her.  Shine your blessed light upon our star.”  The words are few, but impactful to the point that when you sit up, there are tears streaming down your full cheeks.  This isn’t your sadness being purged, you have already done that, but what I am seeing is your interpretation of the anguish that is in the air, screaming to be heard.  And you hear it….</p><p>“Darling?”  The two of us are in the dirt, your eyes still lost in the distance toward the sunrise finishing its ascent past the horizon.  My hand reaches up to stroke the tears from your face while the others I cannot reach land in the grassy earth beneath us.  </p><p>“I’m alright Iggy.”  For now I believe that, and deep down I know that you need to do this for yourself and Mandy as much as the others need you to, but I am fearful what it will cost you.  There will be extreme exhaustion at the end of this day and I do hate to see you so troubled.</p><p>“I’ll take care of you.”  It’s an oath that you can hold onto, because once this is over and you have been everyone else’s strength, I shall be yours.</p><p>Nothing is said between the two of us, just a tender kiss to convey your appreciation before the sound of the swinging door clatters against the frame to signal the arrival of someone.  I am first to climb to my feet, and then help you stand so that we can greet Mr. Goldback who has been experiencing his own tears this morning.</p><p>“I… _______… we sure do appreciate you…”  He cannot continue and falls into sobs that shake his strong body.  As a man he would never accept my comfort, but when you hold your arms out and draw him in close, he melts into your embrace to be free of his burden.  Words of blessing pass from you to the Patriarch and as the others hear his grief call out to the rest of the world, they too emerge from the confines of the home to receive gracious words.</p><p>Each one is blessed in turn, even Gladio, Prompto and myself before Gladiolus returns inside with Prompto, who has insisted in carrying Mandy to her crafted pyre that will take away her mortal shell, and leave her free to move on.</p><p>The moment Prompto has exited, carrying that sweet girl who wears white lace and curls in her long hair, the others slide out of his way and watch the procession of their daughter and sister take her final steps to the Beyond.  </p><p>Gladio is there when PRompto falters, but he shrugs off our Shield and finishes the walk so that he can lay Mandy inside the cradle before the others come to say their final goodbyes.  “Goodbye starburst… I hope I’ll see you again someday.”  Tears splattered from his face onto her immoveable cheeks and as the tender hearted blond stepped away, he came into your arms where he held on for dear life.</p><p>“You think we’ll see her again?”  He whimpers into your shoulder, one of your hands nestled amongst his wild blond hair as the other grips around his back so that you can rock him lightly. </p><p>“Of course.  We will send her our memories Prom.”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>Your smile is full of warmth and love as you whisper into his ear, “I swear it sweetheart.”  A woman of your word, Prompto knows that you will do everything in your power to deliver on your promise whenever he needs you to.</p><p>The family says their goodbye’s to their beloved girl with final words and promises and as they complete the harrowing task, the others from the neighboring farms have arrived.  Each one kneels down into the grass, forming a circle around the broken family who is mourning their loss with louder sobs, their heads bowed in respect.  Gladio and I follow on the outer front edge of the ring that is closest to the cradle so that we can help you if you need it.  Shifting Prompto into my arms, you make your way forward to the front of the procession and begin the prayers.</p><p>Each word uttered strikes a chord in me that brings me back to our own funeral for our King.  Upon his throne we left him and wrapped his body with grasses and leaves before drenching him in the holy oil from Tenebrae used to bless unions when the Kings of old conducted marriages.  The three of us stayed all day and night as that Citadel burned, erasing the Lucis line once and for all.</p><p>Tears stream down my face watching you trace an intricate pattern on Mandy’s forehead and then you begin to cover her in the grasses that will add fuel to the fire.  Her beloved sunburst flowers are laid atop the grass shell by each person who is there and as I put mine down, I whisper a small prayer, “May you be at peace Mandy.  Go find Noctis… he will care for you.”  </p><p>And you dear Mandy, can tell him all about beloved Prompto and how he has grown so much in the past two years.  Long strides take me back to my spot on the ground where Prom immediately curls against me, my arms snaking around his shuddering shoulders to hold him tight, just as you turn to the crowd.</p><p>The final sunburst stem is in your hand, looking like an incredible firework caught in the midst of blossoming in the sky, and with a soft prayer and a dollop of oil from the flask at your waist, you offer up the final prayer before the cremation of the body.  “Unto you Leviathan, we deliver this precious soul to you.  Find her, cherish her, and release her unto your blessed harvester who guides souls in your stead to the Beyond.  Let her know peace and joy upon her next journey… let her find all that she loves once more.”</p><p>“Blessed are you Leviathan.  Blessed is your Harvester…”  The group offers back to the Priestess and as you turn to rest the final flower atop the hidden body, Gladiolus and Mr. Goldback rise to light the torches.  When instructed, they step forward, Gladio’s arm wrapped tightly across the older man’s shoulders, and press the blazing bundle to the pyre.</p><p>The sight of the blazing funeral pyre is as beautiful a tribute to Mandy as it is heartwrenching in that this is the final goodbye.  In this world, no part of her mortal form will remain but her memory will keep us all at her side as the years pass.  The heart cannot forget such beauty, and I know ours never will.</p><p>***<br/>Throughout the day as the pyre continues to burn, the house fills with our neighbors and friends and so does the kitchen.  I have everything running like a perfect machine with women and men alike helping prepare the mass amounts of ingredients that were delivered or picked from the Goldback farm just the past day.  Casseroles, vegetable packets that can be added to anything, packed meats such as chicken, steak and pork are portioned for the family size and of course numerous desserts and fresh breads are prepared.</p><p>The food that is for today has already been laid out around the massive dining room table and after a good three hours, it doesn’t look like anyone has eaten a thing, even though we’ve all been snacking off and on.  In the sitting room the parents have taken up perch while their friends sit and regale them with stories of their little one now gone, and while there are some tears, there is a lot of laughter that can be heard ringing out through the house.</p><p>Gladiolus and Prompto continue to help you with the required tasks outside while the younger men discuss the upcoming harvest and our new friends that have everyone on edge.  “Boys… let’s not discuss that, hmm?  Today isnt the day.”  Settling a fresh pitcher of tea on the table, the four individual’s who had been deep in conversation give me sheepish looks.</p><p>“Sorry Iggy, you’re right.”  </p><p>“Very good then.”  I give each one a pat and shoo them out the door just as you are coming in with Prompto who is asking an exorbitant amount of questions.  My poor Darling, you look so exhausted and it about breaks my heart.  “Prompto, love…”  I chide softly, earning both of your attention, "Perhaps we can save the questions for later?"</p><p>Prompto turns bright res and turns to look at you who is just behind him.  "Oh,"  Realization hits him the moment he sees your eyes, where you hide nothing, and he says with tears coloring his voice, "Im sorry pretty girl…"  Coming to you then with a hug that you readily accept.</p><p>If anyone can break you down and set free the emotions you keep so deeply hidden within, it is our sweet Prompto.  You aren’t in his arms but a minute and the tears come, pressed into the confines of the blond’s sleek neck where he reaches up to cradle the back of your head so you stay there.  So many consider Gladiolus and myself to be the strength of the group, but many people forget that Prompto is our inner strength.  He does not fear showing his emotions like the rest of us do, and it is often in his arms that we find solace from the overbearing sentiments we try to keep at bay.</p><p>Without a word on the matter, I return to the kitchen, leaving you in Prompto’s capable hands and continue on through my duties.  As the day progresses onward and the pyre dies out to embers, the completion of the ceremony is conducted at sunset with you and Prompto gathering the ashes to bestow upon the family.  A final prayer is given and then as one, the parents of dear Mandy, walk to the cliff’s edge and send her final remnants into the sea below.<br/>Words aren’t spoken amongst the entire group, though everyone falls into their duties and by the time the four of us return home it is nearing midnight and exhaustion is foremost for all of us.  Unfortunately we too have chores.</p><p>Silence infiltrates our own little home despite the distance from the Goldback’s farm and it isn’t until you and Prompto emerge from the shower, both of you draped in a large shirt of Gladiolus’, that we all turn to our bedding to take the much needed rest that we all require after such a trying day.</p><p>Curled to your back, Prompto tucked against the front of you with your head tucked beneath his chin, it is Gladio that envelopes us all from behind the handsome blond with a massive arm reaching across us to lay on my hip.  We couldn’t possibly be closer…</p><p>“_______?”  Just at the cusp of sleep, I hear your voice attempt to warm up and speak.  </p><p>“Yes Prom?”  It cracks lightly but grows in strength by the last syllable. </p><p>Picking my head up, I notice Gladio is also alert despite the late hour and rest back down to hear Prompto's question. </p><p>"Who is the Harvester really?"  This is one of the old tales he would not know that you have long memorized.</p><p>My arms release you so that Prompto can sit against the headboard where you take your place beside him.  While I have heard the story in broken pieces, I adore when you recount tales of old.  Gladiolus does as well, who shifts to his back and puts his head in Prompto’s lap to listen.</p><p>Lovingly, with a tender caress down his cheek and a kiss to those full pouty lips that are surrounded by pale freckles thanks to the summer sun, you begin.</p><p>"The harvester was mistaken by Leviathan as a sailor at sea.  When in fact he was a farmer, crossing her treacherous waters for new land and opportunity.  Each night, for the months he spent at sea, he offered her a gift, despite the fact he only had to make an offering once for safe passage."</p><p>"Why did he do that?"</p><p>A grin laces your lips as you lean into Prom's warm arms and you continue.  "He felt it was only right to offer the Goddess tribute for a continued safe journey.  And so moved was she, that she began to visit him…"</p><p>"And they fell in love!?"  With all the enthusiasm of a child, Gladio and I chuckle gently, but not harshly, for in all honesty I rather feel the same as our golden haired blond.</p><p>You nod.  "They did.  And when he arrived to his new home he decided to stay near to the coast so he could visit his Goddess…"</p><p>An ominous feeling flickers through the air, the three of us drawing tighter together as you continue.  Gladio rolls to cover Prompto's side and I ensure that my side is well protected as the four of us huddle together.  </p><p>"Unfortunately that year there was terrible drought and his fellow farmers blamed it on the harvester.  For he had made offerings to the sea Goddess and not their beloved Earth God Titan.  They had forgotten that the mighty Titan was the twin to Leviathan and to worship her was to pay him hommage as well."</p><p>"What did they do?"  Prompto's eyes droop, well aware of the outcome because people are cruel to those who believe differently.</p><p>A sad, wry smile touches your face as you finish the horrific end.  "They beat, raped and tortured the Harvester for going against their God until he could no longer care for his farm.  And yet, the drought continued.  The fateful day that they came for him, as he sat kneeling in Leviathan's shrine, they captured him and dragged him inland where the mighty serpent could not reach.  There upon the altar in a shrine dedicated to Titan, they strapped him to the God's altar and cut through his arteries, spilling innocent blood in a place of worship."</p><p>"Like an offering…"  Gladio's eyes fill with tears.  </p><p>You nod tenderly, with a well understood sadness.  Our Darling Prompto doesnt understand, his face twisted up in confusion.   Pressing the flat of my palm to his cheek, I gently explain.  "Offerings or Sacrifices to a God or Goddess are for that specific Astral.  The soul that was offered to Titan, was now in his care."</p><p>"But,"  Prompto leans into my hand, seeking comfort even as he gazes down at you to fix the thoughts in his kind.  "Couldn't he just give it to Leviathan?"</p><p>The three of us shake our heads and curl against one another for comfort.   Perhaps this wasnt the best story to tell after the events of the day.  </p><p>"The only Astral who he could have given it to was Bahamut, being the God of light who shaped the heavens, only he could alter the Harvester's future."  You explain softly.  The ways of the Astral’s are often confusing and unfair.  "And because of his brutal end, his soul was damaged.  Titan wasnt sure he would remember his beloved Leviathan…"</p><p>"Noo!"  Its a broken, pained sound that draws Gladio up against the blond ao that he can hold him.  Tears streak down your cheeks at rhe sight of Prompto visibly shaken, but the story is continued.  </p><p>"Titan gave the soul to Bahamut, who in turn put his soul in the stars above."  The constellation Harvester that became a guide to sailors seeking land while crossing Leviathan’s seas, and the Saint of Good harvest who protects farmers from drought.  </p><p>Prompto wipes his nose on the back of his arm and stares at you puzzled.  "The night sky?"</p><p>"Yes, Leviathan prefers the night.  She often slumbers during the day."  </p><p>"Yeah but the harvester had to be up during the day…"</p><p>"Prompto… love,"  My smile is warm, loving so as not to seem scolding.   "It is a tale, though, like any group of lovers, they undoubtedly compromised."</p><p>You nod gently and stroke aside the tears on his slim pink cheeks as he curls into your arms and sighs.  “So they are together now?”  Our sweet Prompto’s eyes are fluttering against your breast, his lashes stroking the skin that we would all enjoy being against, but after the hard day he needs you and you need the rest of us.</p><p>With gentle insistence, I draw you back against my chest and kiss your brow.  It is then that I notice your own eyes are fighting to stay open too so I finish the tale for you.  “In the darkness of the night, when the stars come out to shine down upon Eos, the Harvester is set free from the heavens to join his beloved Leviathan.  Together they commune on Angelgard until the first rays of sunlight stretch out across the sky.”</p><p>Gladio’s copper gaze is heavy on the three of us, his beloved lovers that he feels compelled to protect more than ever before, and with my free hand I reach out to stroke the tops of his rough fingers.  A kiss to your temple and a light ruffle of Prompto’s hair is our final goodnight now that the two of you are still and with ease the four of us slip back to the bedding and curl into our respective spots.</p><p>It is just as sleep takes hold of me that I hear Prompto whisper out, “And us?  We’ll be together in the stars one day?”  But before Gladio or I can muster up a response to his innocent dream it is you who offers the final world.</p><p>“Forever.”  Curling around Prompto and with a deep sigh, the four of us finally set sail for our dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Harvest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>things get bad...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is something wholesome and genuinely fulfilling about finishing a hard days work.  Even more so when you are able to see the fruits of your labor.  When I was a Shield, I was doing my duty, and it filled me with a sense of accomplishment that I thrived on.  </p><p>An Amicitia… </p><p>Another of the noble line to stand beside a King of Lucis and protect him throughout his rule.  That was going to be my life.  It should have been my legacy but it was stolen systematically by a madman, who took my Kingdom, the light, and then finally my King.  All of that purpose I once ruled my life by was suddenly…</p><p>Gone.</p><p>Most of the time I don’t let the anger come over me, however with the disruption to our world here in this tucked away portion of Eos, I can’t help but wonder what more awaits us.  What I do know is that we have another harvest under our belts, and the families in Cape Caem will be fed and healthy for the winter months.</p><p>It is late afternoon, nearly early evening, with the sun fighting her way quickly down the skyline but there is still a touch of heat for me to enjoy.  The plows are finishing up, the harder, manual labor has just finished with my final barrel of hay out in the far north field that will be distributed to the chocobo handlers.  </p><p>I’m drenched in sweat and absolutely aching from non stop work, but I needed the release for the tension that is beginning to swarm.  I feel it most at home in Ignis and you, while Prompto tries to smooth everything over.</p><p>Oh, our sweet little peace maker.  The gods know I love that man for all of his tenderness, but at times I am terrified it will break him.  The front door of the truck slamming startles me, a sharp wind picking up that signals a storm rolling in or one that is already starting up out over the ocean.  </p><p>“Hey son… you sure did work hard today.”  Mr. Goldback rounds the truck bed, looking far too haggard to be natural.  </p><p>“You did too.”  Of course he did.  He always did.  Goldback was that kind of old fashioned man that would work until he dropped, and it was something the soldier in me appreciates.  Granted, in this moment I wish that we were a little less alike, and that I could delve into the torment playing out across his rough old face.  If I was a little more like Iggy, I could artfully get him to admit his sorrow.</p><p>If I were Prompto I would break him down with sweet words and unwanted hugs until he was sobbing in my arms, returning those hugs without holding anything back.  Then of course, if I was you, words wouldn’t have to be exchanged, just a look of understanding and a tender embrace that would say more than anything you could have said out loud.</p><p>I wish I had those super powers, but I don’t.  All I can do is give a steadfast presence that is protective and unyielding.  Maybe it’s enough?  </p><p>Mr. Goldback hands me a beer that he brews himself, and after a swig the pungeant hoppy taste that lingers at the back of my throat is tolerable.  Unfortunately I can’t hold back a sharp cough in response to the alcohol content.  </p><p>The old man chuckles, “That’s a good batch that is.”  He takes his own swig and snorts out a sound between a choke and a cough.</p><p>“It’s something.”  I concur, holding the moldy smelling bottle to my lips to take down another quick shot that seems to sooth its way through my tired body.  At least its good and cold.   “You okay?”  It’s the best attempt at caring I can muster, but thankfully this old man and I are the exact same.  It’s enough.</p><p>“The truth?”</p><p>“Nah.”  I glance at him from my peripherals as he wipes away a tear and settles up beside me on the truck bed.  Again, if I were Prompto I would have reached out to hold him and force him to let it all go, but I’m not that man.  And neither is he.</p><p>Half of his bottle is downed while we sit in silence, and then he is looking skyward for those stars we all turn to for solace.  Midnight blue has begun to spread over the apex of the sky adn within that beautiful twilight, the brilliant points of light are starting to shine.  “I sure do miss her.”</p><p>“I know.”  I murmur softly.  I was never close to Mandy, but I miss hearing Prom’s stories, or the way she made him light up by praising his art.  My heart also knows what it is like to mourn and I would never tell him that it doesn’t go away…</p><p>At least it hasn’t for me, and I doubt it ever will.</p><p>Noctis.  You will haunt me until I am by your side again.</p><p>He clears his throat that is full of tears and quietly takes another sip before speaking up on a topic that has us both worried.  “I can say though, that I’m glad my baby doesn’t have to see this nastiness that came and found us.  Those monsters would definitely prey on her.”</p><p>Blood flashes through my mind.  Blood on brilliant white snow…</p><p>Men, killed in horrible ways and your battered body sitting amongst them in shock.</p><p>That first glance as I broke through the haze of trees after following sounds of screams that I later realized were yours.  I’ve spent years trying to grasp the horror you must have lived through the small snippets you have begun to share, but now, in the dark of night when you wake with a startled gasp and sharp jerk that ripples through all of us, I have a clearer idea.</p><p>It makes me violent.  I want to tear apart each and every one of those fuckers just laying in wait.  No one can ever convince me that this situation will end without casualties, because men like that don’t just move through a place, they try to lay claim and conquer.</p><p>Well, I’ll be damned if they conquer me or the people I care about.</p><p>Eyes narrowed out into the distance, ready for that invisible foe that could be waiting for any one of us, anywhere, at any time, the bottle is polished off as I nod.  “Nothing good is going to come of this.”</p><p>The old man flicks a knowing glance toward me and sighs.  “You gotta protect that woman of yours…”  He says knowingly and I meet his gaze that is a tad bit confused, but completely non judgemental.  “I know you four are together.  Now, I’m not saying I understand it, but hell, love is love.  And I know by looking at the four of you that there is plenty of love there.”</p><p>“More than you can know.”  I bite out through my teeth, desperate not to cry at the fact that I have a confidant with our lifestyle but also someone else who sees not only our love for you, but your own for us.  Don’t mistake me baby, I do not doubt you or what you feel, but to hear that it is shown so openly just makes me feel whole again.</p><p>Goldback nods thoughtful, years worth of knowledge and wisdom in that single gesture, before he says, “This isn’t going to end well Gladiolus.”</p><p>Words that I know deep down inside and have known since those men rode out in front of us at the pier, watching as my sweet Ignis walked out to them and then back into the safety of my vicinity.  “No, it’s not.”  I heave a sigh of resignation and finish off the beer, handing the bottle back to the old man.  “Let’s get going.  We have to get Iggy and those women out of that kitchen.”</p><p>“Ha!  Good luck with that one son.  They’ll be in there all night.”  Getting up from the back of the truck, Goldback meanders toward the driver’s side door and cocks his head at me expectantly.  “You riding back there?  Or you coming up here with me?”</p><p>I merely chuckle and situate myself more comfortably on the back of the truck gate that is left down for the ride.  “I need some air.  I’ll stay back here.”  I inform him, letting my mind wander over the events of the past few days as the truck bumps along down the old dusty pathways.  </p><p>At the start of the week we took in all of our harvest, the four of us working for the better part of an early morning up until supper.  Then we were up, sleeping in shifts while we all took time to help prepare the incredible bounty that had doubled in size from the last year.  Preparation, canning, freezer bags, dried fruits and vegetables as well as herbs that could be used for soups, and so many other forms of delicious concoctions only Ignis can think of.  We are very spoiled to have our own gourmet chef and I personally, need to thank him more for all he does.</p><p>I need to tell each of you so many things…</p><p>The sound of voices in the distance draws me away from those peaceful moments at home when the world is right and nothing bad can seem to touch us.  It’s a lie I like to tell myself, but sometimes I need it for sanity.  A few rough bumps indicate that we are in the yard and with a sharp turn to park, Goldback slams to a halt and methodically I leap up from the truck and head straight for the house.  </p><p>The other families are out of the fields and going through the inventory of what is on the grounds.  The Goldback kids are monitoring the separation, bringing their share into the house for preparation and hauling other portions to the smaller barn where the freezers and refrigerators are kept running by a massive generator.  Various forms of squash, beans, wheat, corn, tomatoes, pumpkins, cucumbers, zucchini and lettuce were the bulk items, granted some of them were already harvested earlier in the summer.  Unfortunately the harvest is finished, but now comes the few weeks of cooking and canning where all of us will put on a healthy ten pounds.</p><p>I can feel my belly extending already!  But Prom loves it when I get a bit of a gut.  He says I’m soft and likes to lay his head on me where he lets his hands wander idly.  Being a shield and a soldier in the darkness didn’t provide me a lot of time for tender interludes.  Now I soak them up the most I can.  In all actuality, I don’t mind not having a perfectly defined six pack anymore, because all of my lovers are enjoying my body the way it is.</p><p>Striding into the house that is full to the brim with food and women, one of the Lenny sisters gives me a quick hug and then one of Judd Dunn’s daughters quickly finds me and jumps up on my back.  “Gladdy!”</p><p>“Hey sugar plum!  Where have you been.”  Sometimes she stays out at the house with you and Prom in the winter time when the older kids and their father head out on hunts.  Her name is Hannah but everyone calls her Pistol.  She’s an ace with a gun and at nine years old it’s impressive as all hell.  </p><p>“Can I come stay next time Dad heads out?  It’s boring staying with Grandpa and Pawpaw.  They’re so old…”  Meaning they spend their time watching old westerns and sleeping in their chairs.</p><p>Chuckling and swinging her around to the front of me, I gently shift her onto the ground and waggle my fingers through her long auburn curls.  “You go check with Iggy, but I don’t mind.”</p><p>“And what is someone checking with me?”  Ignis emerged from the kitchen with an apron, splashed with various foods, wiping his hands on a dish towel that are just freshly washed.  There’s a smile on his face along with little traces of flour and sugar.  </p><p>“Ohh are you guys making pies!”  Both Pistol and I are wide eyed and ravenous with the thought.</p><p>A deep chuckle is the response from my green eyed lover, who turns his gaze down to Pistol and smiles.  “And what is it I can do for you sweet Hannah.”  Of course Ignis is the only one who calls her by her given name.  </p><p> Putting on her finest smile and amping up the charm, she sways lightly from side to side and bats her long lashes up at Ignis.  "Can I stay with you in a few weeks when Daddy heads out?  He says I cant go on hunts until Im 11."  A few months ago it had been ten, but seeing as how November is sneaking up and Hannah's journey into double digits is upon us all, her dad moved the age again.  That man was having a hard time letting go of his baby.</p><p>While Pistol works her magic, Im busy looking for you around the bustling work stations Mama has set up.  After three look arounds, dread settles into me with the realization that I dont see or hear you anywhere.  Panic strangles the breath from my lungs as I am now searching for you almost frantically.  Ignis notices, sends Hannah into the kitchen to see Mama for a snack and sidles up beside me.</p><p>Strong hands grip the bunched muscles that make up my shoulders and my calm lover pulls me in close so that my attention is redirected fully to him.  The warmth of his body heat is an instant balm to the panic I’m feeling, but I’m still on edge.  “Relax love, she is fine.  I sent her home with a large batch of the harvest that was given to us today.  Prompto has gone with her.”  </p><p>“Hey guys!  Just finished up taking a load home!”  Prompto calls from the doorway, sauntering up to the two of us who are still huddled.  His handsome face is covered in little scratches.</p><p>“What the hell happened?”  Reaching out to touch his face and the various criss crossing marks he has, I cradle his face in my massive palms and press a kiss to his forehead.  </p><p>Ignis’ hand is back on my shoulder.  “Love, please.  You must calm down.  Everything is alright.”  He whispers as he shifts closer in an attempt to get me to pull away from Prompto.  The others in the kitchen are watching, I can feel their eyes on us.</p><p>Prompto, poor soul, is horribly confused but laughs it off with that awkward giggle of his and pats my forearm.  “I’m okay big guy.  I had to take the other path that’s flatter than our usual one.  I got a gear stuck or something and she doesn’t want to climb hills.”  He drifts out of my arms with a smile on his face that is pure sunshine.</p><p>The other path is rarely used, because it takes longer, and is usually covered in low hanging branches.  Those are the culprit for his scratches.  With a deep breath, I find some inner calm and quietly ask.  “Is _______ back too?”</p><p>“I don’t know.  Where was she?”  Whatever pretend calm I thought I had mustered up is gone in a flash.</p><p>Eyes blown wide with a mixture of fear and fury, I bolt for the door without another word to my lovers and make a beeline for Goldback’s ATV.  “Hey can I borrow this!  ______ went home on her own!”</p><p>A few of the men halt their progress on their assigned jobs and head toward me.  Goldback is the first to get to me.  “You get over there to her you hear.”  He hands me his gun that he has begun to wear on his hip while out at the farm, and stands back so I can get out of the yard.</p><p>My heart is flying a thousand miles an hour…</p><p>Gods damnit baby… you better be okay.  I don’t know what I’ll do if you’re not.</p><p>*************************<br/>(You)</p><p>Dread settled into you when you broke past the tree line only to see that Prompto was not at home like the others at the farm said he would be.  Ever since the arrival of those men into your small community, you had been very careful not to be alone, even if Gladio hadn’t said anything on the matter, it just made you feel better overall to always be with someone.  </p><p>Deep down you knew that Gladio wanted to put the rules and regulations but he was trying his best to not be overbearing in a situation that was easy for him to become very demanding.  The warrior in him wanted to fight and conquer, while the lover that laid beneath wanted the safety of his loved ones above all else.  Usually you were quick to rebel against someone being so demanding, but not right now.  </p><p>Honestly, you wanted his all consuming protective nature to encompass you and never let go.  And you had the distinct feeling that it would when he found out that you were home alone without someone.  AGain, it hadn’t been specifically stated to always be with a buddy because nothing had happened and he was trying not to smother you and your abilities, but this would push him over the edge.  He had been getting more and more on edge as the days went on.</p><p>Throwing the machine in park just in front of the house, you dismount and unhook your cart and begin to unload the crates just inside the door.  Set off to the side of the living room, you work quickly and efficiently, startled completely when you run smack dab into another person.</p><p>“Oh shit!”  Your eyes open wide to take in the sight of a feminine form, long blond hair tied up in a thick braid.  She’s dressed in typical riding gear all down to the gloves and boots on her feet which look nothing like what the nomad’s wear.  “Gods you scared the crap out of me!”</p><p>“Sorry.”  Herra Lenny, the eldest sister of the Lenny family, pins you with a sheepish grin.  “You scared me too.  I heard you come up.  When I saw your machine and the food I realized it was you.”  She chuckles wryly to herself.  “Never thought I’d see the day when I was scared in the light.”</p><p>“You and me both.”  You tell her honestly, the words tasting awful on your tongue.  Of all the shit you all survived, a threat of bandits to your land had been the farthest thing from anyone’s mind as a potential threat to deal with.  But here you all were.  “Gladio hasn’t specifically said that we can’t go alone…”</p><p>“But you know better than to do it.”  She finishes up for you with a knowing grin.  “Yeah.  Us too.  But you know me, I had to be stubborn.”</p><p>“And now you’re super creeped out.”</p><p>“Exactly.”  Her laugh is soft, but disturbed.  Your intention hadn’t been to be stubborn because you had been positive that you would run into Prompto on the way or at least here at the house.  Neither of those scenarios had happened.  </p><p>The two of you work quickly and quietly, allowing the eerie silence to well up inside both of you to the point that when you are done unloading the trailer, the two of you are completely on edge.  “So what brings you down here anyway?”  You ask after the trailer is taken off of your machine and stored back inside the garage.</p><p>She points to your butcher shed and smiles.  “Brought down two birds.  Just in case.  Got them all settled for now.  But we’ll have to get down and build you a stable.”</p><p>Birds?  Chocobos?  Oh Astrals was Prompto going to just die of happiness.  “Well that is very nice of you.”  It’s been a long while since you’ve been on a chocobo but they do move faster than the four wheels and are much better in an emergency.</p><p>She nods and heads back to her bird who is loose in the yard, picking at the left over greens in the garden.  “Ignis talked with my brother about it.  He was supposed to bring them down this morning but he didn’t have time.  He did drop a bale of hay though.”  Your eye is drawn to a large semi-round object with a tarp thrown over it, against the side of your butcher shed.  </p><p>“Thank you.”  Looking up to the darkening sky it feels as though a ghost moves right through you and you quietly whisper so as not to alert the spector’s haunting the land, “We should get back…”</p><p>“Get back where?”  A voice calls out that belongs to no one either of you know.</p><p>Herra’s hand tightens on her bird’s reigns just as you back up toward her and take up residence on the other side of the very alert and wary bird.  You know this man.  He was the one who came upon Iggy and you in the fields berry picking.</p><p>He looked about as startled as the two of you felt.  The jagged scar down his features and his midnight black hair do nothing to soften the foreboding aura he exudes, but there is a look in his eyes that speak to you on a deeper level.  His large hands, ones that are far too thin for a man his size, are held up in surrender.  “I-I’m very sorry.  I only came,”  His gaze flicks about as though someone is following him before he turns back and finishes, “I came to inquire if you maybe have spare clothing.  My wife is pregnant and she is outgrowing her clothes.  Anything that you would have to spare would be very appreciated.”</p><p>Herra exchanges a glance with you and ever so slightly the two of you relax.  A man with a wife is not necessarily one that can be trusted, but this man, jittery and fearful as he continues to check the surrounding premises is not a threat.  Undoubtedly your lovers would not be impressed with what you are about to do, but you cannot let a pregnant woman go without basic necessities.  “When you can, bring her by.  We will get her all fixed up.”</p><p>The man visibly relaxes as he stands in front of the two of you, causing both you and Herra to calm down even more from being alone with one of the men from the nomad group.  That was until the moment you realized that one of your lovers will have noticed you being gone without one of them.  If they arrive and you are with one of those men, all hell will break lose.</p><p>Especially if its Gladio.  </p><p>Flicking your gaze to Herra who is clearly able to read your concern, she gives you a nod so you can scurry off into the house, only to return with a cloth bag packed up with an old coat of yours.  “Look, you can’t stay much longer.  If one of my boyfriends see you…”</p><p>It slipped out before you could catch it and your face lights up bright red in response, however the dark featured warrior doesn’t pay attention to the words because his own panic is rising.  “That’s fine.  I can’t stay much longer either, it’s not…”</p><p>“Not what?”  Another voice calls out, sending a sliver of fear straight through you that causes a full body shudder to latch on tight.  </p><p>The three of you turn to find another man, one who immediately incites a sensation of disgust just by standing in his presence, as he slinks across the splay of your property and stops a few feet from the three of you.  Herra’s bird squaks loudly and ruffles her feathers in an intimidating gesture that only makes the newcomer chuckle.</p><p>He’s thin and wirey, but there is strength in his trim frame that belies the weakness he exudes.  Sharp, dark eyes that see all scan your body up and down before moving on to the woman at your side who has tucked back against her chocobo in an attempt to shield herself from his gaze.  There is nothing good about this man. He is a hunter, pure and simple, and the three of you are his prey.</p><p>“Not what?”  His gaze slams to the man who travels with him, and that kind man disappears behind a shield of ice.  </p><p>“It’s not part of the agreement.”  He says firmly, holding the other man’s gaze who is just as disbelieving as you are.</p><p>“No.”  The sound of your voice knocks everyone off guard, including yourself.  Turning to the obvious leader of the group, shoulders squared, you meet his gaze with a refusal in your own to be intimidated on your own land.  “It’s not.  But he isn’t here of his own accord.”</p><p>“He’s not huh?”  Shifting a few paces closer, his thick musk all but overwhelming your sense of smell.  It takes everything in you not to gag.  </p><p>“No he isn’t.  I asked him to come so that he could help me get my chocobos a stable set up.”  A blatant lie, but the look on your face was far too convincing to be questioned.</p><p>By normal people anyway.  This creature who was a clear mastermind at control among other things, could see right through you.  That didn’t mean you were going to back down though. </p><p>“And where’d you find him?”</p><p>“Close to his camp.”</p><p>“What were you doing that far out?”</p><p>To be challenged so blatantly, in reference to your own land while they are borrowing a location, sets your ire off.  Eyes aglow with irritation, you step forward and impose your own presence upon him.  “He was gathering firewood and I remembered him from the other day.  I asked if he would like to take on a job building a stable for my two chocobos that I just got.”  Pointing to Herra who immediately nods her agreement.</p><p>“Well aint that nice of ya.”  He’s directly in front of you now, though his eyes continue to shift from you to Herra and when he looks upon her, a sickening look crosses through his dark orbs.  It’s a promise of nothing any woman would ever want and it puts you on edge to the point you almost lash out and snap your hand across the man’s greyish complexion.  Even more so when he reaches out to stroke down your cheek in a move that is meant to belittle you, to subdue you…</p><p>The gesture never happens as a deep, growling voice that you are well acquainted with breaks the tension only to create more.</p><p>Gladiolus’ heavy footfalls make their way to where the four of you are standing, with fire in his eyes, his gaze darts from your face to the hand still touching it.  It’s a slow motion withdrawal that rapidly compounds Gladiolus’ pure fury.  His hands tighten into fists, primed to take the man’s head clear of his shoulders for touching you in such an intimate way, which urges you to speak up.</p><p>“Gladdy…”  Your voice is tight as you reach out to grasp his forearm.  “I was asking,”  Turning your gaze to the man behind you for his name he quickly gives it with a slight tremor.  </p><p>“Ulyss.”</p><p>“Ulyss.”  Repeating quickly, and turning back to your lover who has his full attention on you, checking for any marks or something even remotely out of place on your person.  “I found him earlier, collecting firewood.  I know that we are all really busy, and I thought as a gesture of good will, I asked him to come help build the stables for the chocobos.”</p><p>“Chocobos?”  Gladio’s voice is gruff and slightly confused until he notices Herra who backs up your story with a small grin.</p><p>“We had a few extra birds and not enough room.  Thought maybe you could use some in case your four wheelers give up on ya.”  </p><p>Gladiolus isn’t convinced, neither is the man standing on his other side, but neither man say a word.  Which urges you to continue.  “Ulyss, why don’t you come by after this weekend.”</p><p>“And what’s the payment?”  The leader asks in amusement, however there is a clear note of interest.  “And can I send others.”</p><p>“No.”  The word is bitten off in your mouth, ensnaring his attention away from Herra and then he is looking deep into your soul, tainting it.  Tainting you.  Flashes of those men who found you, the flickers of color that has remained stamped in your brain amongst the white and grey of night.</p><p>That thick smell of chocobo feathers, heating oil, and raw meat is that overwhelming musk permeating his clothes and flesh, taking you right back to that night.  “I want Ulyss and his wife to come.  I need her help in the house.  We will share some of our harvest as well as basic needs items.”  It was a generous deal, especially coming into winter.</p><p>He eyes you, far too long for Gladiolus to handle, who squares his body in front of you and blocks your smaller frame from view.  “We’ll see him here bright and early for the week.”  Threats are made in the few moments of silence, both men stating their terms through a look alone.</p><p>The leader of the nomad’s is the first to turn away, signaling Gladiolus’ clear win.  “Very good.  He’ll be here.”  An exchange passes between the two men and you all but lunge for the piece of garbage, but it is the sound of Prompto’s voice calling out through the darkened area that stops you cold.  </p><p>“Hey we’re home…”  His tone trails off when he notices the scene sitting in front of him, but the nomad has begun to retreat in the direction Ulyss came from earlier.  </p><p>“We’ll be leaving then.  He’ll see you Monday.”</p><p>“Ready to work.”  Gladiolus’ copper gems narrow on the wirey man’s back, and only when he gives the nod, does your lover’s intensity decline enough to allow the two men to depart.  If there is one scratch on Ulyss’ person come Monday, you know without a shadow of a doubt that Gladio will head down to that camp and strangle the life out of this man’s body.</p><p>The moment they are gone, he leans down to your ear and gruffly whispers.  “He is important to you?  Why?”</p><p>“Because there’s something going on.  He has a wife.  She’s pregnant…”  And that is all you have to say for him to understand why you have done what you did.  HIs eyes flash from that dark, terrifying beast he keeps locked up for the safety of others to the gentle giant you have come to love.  “I’m sorry.”</p><p>He says nothing as Ignis steps up to separate the two of you, while Prompto is quick to take hold of Herra’s arm to guide her in the other direction, toward the path that will take her home.  “I’ll take her home.”  The quiet blond murmurs, completely on edge about whatever it is that has just transpired.  When he returns the story will be told and tears may happen which will break your heart.  </p><p>Ignis’ knowing gaze is tender as it lands on you.  “Come my Darling, let us go inside.  It is not safe out here.”  Safe for who you aren’t entirely sure, but you certainly aren’t going to complain.  You’re exhausted with stress and the rush of all that just transpired so the moment you are in the door, you crumble to the floor and begin to sob.  As he always does, Ignis curls you close against his body now that he is on the ground with you, and holds you through the fear, anger and rage that come bubbling up from deep within.</p><p>***************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Prompto</p><p> </p><p>“Rest pretty girl.”  I whisper against your hair, though your hands reach out for me to return to you the moment I begin to rise so I can clean my guns with the others.  This afternoon scared the hell out of everyone especially Gladio, and lit something in you that none of us have seen before.</p><p>Rage, pure and unadulterated in its overwhelming splendor, filled you up and nearly swallowed you whole as you ranted and raved about the nomads who had invaded our space.  All of us know that nothing good will come from them, but with the news that there is a pregnant woman living beneath the rule of that horrible man who does Gods knows what to her…</p><p>That’s what really upset you.  And is keeping you from sleep as your tired red eyes narrow up at me now that I’m trying to retreat.  “You need rest.”</p><p>“I need you.”  How can I say no?</p><p>I can’t.</p><p>And you know it.</p><p>AFter you had calmed down from the massive fit of anger earlier, the four of us took a shower, so I’m in my sweats and no shirt considering Ignis has the fire place blazing now that the evening’s are growing colder, and I run hot.  One cold breeze off of the water and it feels like winter has moved in.  Curling you up in my arms so that I can hold you as your lips seek out my own, I gently reach down to take your wandering fingertips in mine.  “No pretty girl… not like this.”  You’re mad and just want to drown that anger and fear in sex, which I don’t know why I’m turning down!</p><p>“Sorry Prom.”  </p><p>“It’s okay.”  Again… I’m an idiot!  All of those curves so warm and snug against my sharper build are absolute torture when all I want is to make you happy and I know that being buried inside of you will be amazing for the both of us.  Still, I’m just not a man who can drown my emotions in physical affection.</p><p>Well, not all the time anyway.  Not emotions that deal with fear that stems from a horrible encounter that has not only scarred you, but left its mark on the three of us who share your life.  “No it’s not.  I just can’t imagine leaving women out there with him…”  I know the him of who you speak and definitely concur.</p><p>“I’m amazed that Gladio let him go.”  Which I still don’t fully understand, save for the fact that it was unwise to kill him on the spot.  Or was it?  Could the rest of that man's crew really be content to live under him?</p><p>I certainly wouldn't think so but right now there's no way to tell who's on his side and who isn't.  Which means he's alive and all of us are on edge.  The CB radio calls out in the distance with another outraged voice coming over the frequency.  Gladio’s gruff tone answers and then Ignis promptly takes over when things start heading south.</p><p>I sigh into your mass of hair and curl in around you.  “It’ll be okay Pretty girl.”  But I’m not sure if I’m saying this for my benefit or yours to be honest.  The sharp sound of metal against stone, filing the massive blade our warrior wields is enough to push goosebumps up all over my body.  I fight because I have to, not because I’m a warrior.  Taking a human life has never been something I can just push away.  It haunts me.</p><p>Listening to Gladio in the kitchen, speaking with Ignis in hushed whispers isn’t comforting because he may as well be shouting the walls down around us with the reality that strolled into our lives.  Today, that man overstepped himself and it will not go unmet by the warriors in these lands.  From here on out we will be on guard for any and all signs of trouble…</p><p>And don’t mistake…</p><p>They are coming.</p><p>Just like the winter moves in with her chilled death and covers the land, this will end with blood shed on the frozen earth.  I only pray it is not any of ours to suffer such a fate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. No More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I can't summary right now you guys... I'm sorry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Your POV)</p><p>A dark heavy cloud hangs over the world near beloved Altissa.  Poor, cursed city…</p><p>Rife with beauty far before the fall of the world, somehow despite the horror that was born upon her shores, she is still a shining glory.  Haunted, but no less attractive to the human eye or heart.</p><p>Perhaps it was the ghosts of all that was lost that day that drew all of you back to the sea side or perhaps, none of you could bear to return home.  Or near home for some of you.  Tenebrae would never know her former glory and some nights it left you in shambles.</p><p>Those days were growing to include far fewer than before, however the memories came to life in your mind whenever your sister visited.  She had never been one of your warmer siblings, usually content with her attempts to deseat you as the Priestess of Bahamut, and claim the first priestess spot beside your Oracle.  The two of you lived close, your position on Cape Caem, while she inhabited the rebuilding city of Altissa.  It was a fair amount of distance, though most of your days were passed without entertaining thoughts of the other.</p><p>Then there are the days when you are forced to remember one another and the world you once lived, your sister jaded with her losses, and you exhausted with your own, including the slight loss the other woman’s anger brings.  Only the two of you were left.  Why couldn’t you get along?</p><p>For the past twenty minutes the two of you had made idle chit chat about the weather, upcoming holiday, and of course the group of Nomads that are disrupting life in the city as well.  “Well, You should start to handle them.  THey aren’t going to bring anything but trouble.  They ruined the marketplace yesterday.”  She chided with a roll of her eyes, as if you were the cause of their appearance, personally.</p><p>The sound of a plate clattering against the hardwood floor of the kitchen catches both of your ears, and then you hear Ignis utter a soft curse that is very unlike him.  He never does enjoy when your sister comes to visit.  If there is one thing Ignis cannot stand, it is seeing you allow someone to walk all over you, which you often let your sibling get away with because deep down you feel guilty for the fact that the two of you never had a closer relationship.</p><p>“What’s with him?”</p><p>“He’s tired.”  You flick your gaze toward the kitchen where Ignis’ hawk like gaze is narrowed in on the dark headed woman you are somewhat engaged with.  The only thing that links the two of you as remotely tolerating the other is the fact that she is the spitting image of you at a smaller height with darker hair.  The rest from your body shape to the twinkle in your eyes, is all the same.</p><p>You both look a lot like your mother…</p><p>Whom neither of you bring up because it will cause a fight.</p><p>“What brings you out here?”  It is time to push aside the pleasantries and get down to business.  Your fingertips idly trail along the rim of your empty tea cup while your sister digs into another sandwich that your personal home cook put together out of the goodness of his heart.</p><p>“These are good. Was it the blond?  And you never answered why you guys didn’t handle them before they got to the city…”  </p><p>You let out a long suffering sigh, and try not to kick her under the table for the rudeness.  You have been together with these men for a few years now and all of you knew each other during the darkness, so she knows their names!  “No.  IT wasn’t Prompto.  IT was IGnis.”</p><p>“YEah the blond.  You know, the string bean.”  She guzzles down her tea with a few loud slurps and lazily wipes her hand across her mouth which sets off your beloved tactician’s muttering about how uncouth she is behind you.  </p><p>Part of you wants to inform the woman that Ignis could snap her in half without breaking a sweat, but you don’t bother.  There’s no point.  With a quirk of your head, a few seconds pass before the sound of polished shoes dance over the short distance from the dining room table to the kitchen and Ignis’ gorgeous face comes into view.  He has a teapot in his hand and a towel draped over his shoulder from drying the dishes.  “Darling.”</p><p>Topping your cup off, eventually he casts a condemning glance at your sister and that warmth in his tone bottoms out to pure hatred.  “Do you want more.”  EAch word is enuciated with biting hostility.</p><p>Ever the one to be provoked, your sister grins up at the ‘string bean’ and pushes her cup toward him in challenge.  “Sure honey.”</p><p>If Ignis were a chocobo he would be completely bristled with his feathers double the size against his body.  Now, it is one thing for your sister to be a bitch to you, but you wont have it happening to your lovers.  Pressing your hand to the top of Ignis’, you gently take the tea pot and thank him for his kindness.  “I can handle it from here.”</p><p>“YEah.  She can.  Can we get some more sandwiches?”  The cocky grin on her face almost launches Ignis into a rant, but he grits his teeth, kisses your cheek, and walks away.  Alright, the stress levels are sky rocketing…</p><p>Annoyed, you pin your heavy, mightier than thou Priestss glare, onto your sister, and ask, “Why are you here.  Because we both know it’s not to see how I’m doing.  And as far as the group of nomads go… this isn’t war anymore.  We don’t just kill people for passing through.”</p><p>“Please.”  THe look on her face is painfully condemning, “You know full well they aren’t just passing through.  Or do you need to get raped again.”  AS though it was all your fault the first time…</p><p>Another crash comes out of the kitchen and this time you hear PRompto’s lighter footsteps scurrying after heavy bootfalls attached to a growling beast.  You are less than phased by this woman’s snarky remarks, but Gladio cannot tolerate victim blaming and he certainly cannot accept malice being turned onto you.  A quick shake of your head halts the big man in the doorway to the kitchen, Prompto draped across his back in an attempt to hold him back.  Poor soul.  Prom tries so so hard.</p><p>“What’s eating him?”</p><p>“You!”  Gladio roars out, furious when the other woman in the room begins to laugh at him.  Laugh.  At.  Him.  Not even Prompto holds him back after that.</p><p>Not one to be cowed, no matter her opponent’s size, your sister jumps up from her spot and moves to meet Gladiolus head on when you position yourself between them and block the path.  “No more.  Either of you!”  Looking from the hulking man ready to come unglued, verbally, on the smaller woman behind you, he inhales a sharp breath and releases it shakily.  </p><p>“Fine.”  He grunts out, kissing your cheek without removing his eyes from your sister’s bright, cunning gaze, and then promptly vacates the house.  </p><p>“Stop it.” You don’t even glance at the other individual, just keep your eyes on Gladiolus’ retreating from the window.  HE hasn’t been handling any of this very well, especially with having Ulyss at the house for the past few days.  His wife still hasn’t come around, and the fact that the man has come back with various small injuries, but injuries nonetheless, is going to put him on the warpath sooner rather than later.</p><p>“He needs to chill.”  SHe plops back down into her chair and bites half of a sandwich off into her mouth.  </p><p>“You need to stop being a bitch.  Now what do you want.”</p><p>“Oh name calling.”</p><p>“Oh knock it off!  What do you want?”  Your patience was growing very thin because you had been surprised by her appearance and now just worn out with the constant stress that came with an interaction involving her at all. </p><p>Your shoulders are riddled with tension as she sits, gnawing on her sandwich while staring straight through you as though you are nothing more than a smear of dirt on her shoe.  You feel both hated and belittled in the same instant.  As a Priestess, you know better than to let the hurt show on your face, even with a loved one, because she will exploit and attack it.  </p><p>“Alright.  I’ll tell you.”  Another sandwich disappears and you have to wonder if this woman ever eats.  Oh, that’s right.  Her girlfriends cannot cook and neither can she.  “So, both of my girlfriends want to get pregnant.”</p><p>“Congratulations.”  IT’s automatic, but not really meant, not that she requires that level of interest from you.  Settling back down into your chair so that you too can enjoy a final sandwich before she inhales all of the food, you nibble it slightly while she continues to stare at you.</p><p>After a few moments of long, painful silence, that is as close to insulting as possible, the woman’s irritation ramps up because you haven’t caught on to what she wants.  What does she want?  “What?  I said congratulations.”</p><p>“Have you forgotten basic anatomy?”</p><p>Gods you hate that tone, the one that labels you as the stupidest person to ever walk the planet.  Rolling your eyes, and losing your own cool, you bite out, “OF course not.  I just don’t know what the three of you having vaginas has to do with me.”  </p><p>“Because… “  Her dark eyes flick from you to the kitchen window where both Prompto and IGnis aren’t even trying to hide the fact that they are eaves dropping.  And she must be pleased with the attention because she stares directly into your eyes and says, “Well, I need one of your boyfriends to get them pregnant.”</p><p>“WHAT!”  The three of you shout in a mixture of horror, distress and complete denial.  Prompto and Ignis are now in the doorway staring at the two of you.  This is the first time you have seen Ignis so angry and its a little frightening how quickly his calm aura suddenly fills the room full of outrage and something darker yet.</p><p>Unmoved, the woman across from you continues with her explanation.  “Well yeah.  I can’t pick just anyone.  And come on… we both know that this relationship with them isn’t going to go far.  You’ve been damaged for a while.”  Is that a hint of understanding?  Or at the very least, sorrow in her eyes?  The heat in her words isn’t nearly as biting.  </p><p>That lack of faith and touch of pity wounds you deeper than her bitterness.  IT takes you a few moments to gather your wits about you, another slamming door reaching through the livid silence, until you can finally begin to express your absolute disappointment.  Eyes lit with flames, you throw your arms up in the air and promptly lose your temper. “How dare you come here and … ask… or demand?  For one of them…”  You're unable to choke the words out because you are so mad, so some of the attempted speech comes out as grunts and growls.</p><p>The other woman is far from put off.  “Come on.  It’s important for our line to continue.”</p><p>“Have you ever thought I want more kids?”  Have you considered it?”  Offended doesn’t even begin to touch how you are feeling in this moment.  </p><p>“Well, I wasn’t sure that you could.  You had a really bad attack….”</p><p>“I was healed!”  Healed on the inside and on the outside save for scars, but the mental scars were rather fresh no matter the time that had passed.  “But you would know had you been there.”</p><p>“I was out trying to find them!”  Ah, there it is.  The anger.  Her ruthless cutthroat comments are just a shield to protect herself but each time it draws you in and you react.  She climbs up on to her feet with wild tears brimming past her lids.  “Why are we arguing about this?”</p><p>“Because we cannot get along…”</p><p>“Because you almost left me.”  Everyone had abandoned them due to death, and she had nearly gone too.  That had wounded the woman deeper than you realized, but it did not excuse her nastiness or the outrageous question she had just asked.  </p><p>“I didn’t though.  And you have no right to come in and ask me that question.  I love them…”  It’s an admission that you have let out of the place you keep it nice and safe in your heart, but for some reason it feels absolutely perfect.  The feeling that you all belong to each other finally feels real.  “You cannot come in here and ask, or comment that we won’t last.  And I want you to go…”  No more fighting, no more of this.  </p><p>A flash of hurt crossed over your sister’s face, but her mouth does not open for rebuttal.  She is aware that her behavior has crossed the line that your hospitality can accept.  “I’m sorry.”  Passes between the two of you in the silence once she has crossed to the door.</p><p>“I know.”  You whisper before she has departed with the sound of the door clicking shut being the final statement on such a loaded afternoon.  Body trembling with your eyes cast downward to the flooring, your feet and legs move mechanically from the heavy atmosphere that has been left in your home, to take you outside and up into the hammock where you often flee for solace.</p><p>The other three watch you in silence, but the looks cast over you are loud, and even a little comforting despite their ire for your sister’s shenanigans.  Prompto is the first to approach you in the hammock, curling up beside you underneath your blanket where he puts his spikey blond hair against your cheek and lovingly rubs your knee.  “You okay pretty girl?”  HE sounds so innocent when he asks, despite the fact that you know he had his nose pressed to the door, listening to the fight.</p><p>Gladio and Ignis are up beside the two of you as soon as they hear you laugh and lightly smack your younger boyfriend.  Ignis curls into your side while Gladio cuddles PRompto close, his hands caressing your shoulders reassuringly.  There are many things that they want to say, but you are thankful that they don’t.</p><p>Part of you wants ot be so mad at your sister, but you know that when you returned battered and broken, it broke something inside of her.  Suddenly, the one individual in the family that was untouchable, turned out to be in fact, very touchable.  To a deadly degree.  One day, maybe, the two of you would be able to put aside the fear and anger and actually be sisters.  You desperately wanted that.  Even if on the outside you never let it show. </p><p>And something else that you wanted, included these three men who had yet to take their eyes off of you.  Several moments from the past hour had left all of you shaken.  Green, Copper and violet blue are met by your own beautifully colored gems and lastly kisses are shared before you whisper, “I want children.  And I’ve been thinking about it lately.  But I want it to just be us for a bit longer.”  Now you know that you aren’t getting younger, and ideally you would like to have a child with each man because a big family had always been the main goal.  Brothers and sisters were precious and you wanted your children to have plenty of them.</p><p>“WHenever your’re ready baby.”</p><p>“Absolutely!”  Prompto seconds from his perch in Gladio’s arms.  The copper eyed man hasn’t taken his eyes off of you, and deep in those depths you see his happiness at the future possibility to be a father.  As if you could have said no to them?  They make you better.</p><p>They make you complete.</p><p>A caress of long, delicate fingertips that harbor all of the strength you need to let your boundaries down and collapse against the warm arms curled around you, your features turn up toward the sharp lines that makeup the beauty that is Ignis.  Brilliant honesty burns through the tips of his fingers, straight into you, “When you are ready then we will plan.  And I am so proud of you for standing up for yourself.”  His lips drift across your brow and down the slope of your nose until they press against the soft pillows of your own mouth.  HE breaths you in and leaves you feeling renewed.  “We love you so my Darling.  So, so much.  You are ours and we are yours.”  </p><p>Until the end of time.  Prompto has always told you those words, and Gladio refuses to let you think otherwise, while Ignis holds his tongue and has waited for you to realize their truth.  Right now, in that moment, suspended above the ground in the arms and warmth of your lovers, and family, you not only feel that they are true.  You know that they are.</p><p>***</p><p>The night rolled in with the storms from the oceans, drawing the four of us inside far too early for comfort.  Most days nothing pleased any of us more, than sitting around the house during a thunderstorm or drifting off to sleep to the sounds of rumbling thunder in the distance.  Afterall, we are safe…</p><p>In those moments we were.  But right now the constant danger pricks at the back of my mind like sharp little needles driving themselves home in my nerve endings.  “You okay baby?”  I whisper while my fingertips drift through your thick hair, caressing and kneading at the tense areas I’m coming into contact with.  We are lounging on the couch with you draped across my chest and a book in your hand that is now resting against my hip.  Neither of us can focus on anything except for the growing heaviness that parades itself around the plot of earth we have claimed as our own.  </p><p>“I think so.”  But i’m not very convinced.  Neither is Ignis who looks up from his knitting beside the fire in his large wingback chair.  </p><p>“What is upsetting you Darling?  Your sister still?  Should you want it, we can go over to Altissa and solve the problems.”  Which means a lot coming from Ignis, because he cannot hide his disdain for your sister and that man has been able to handle himself around rapists and the worst of the worst.  How many had he dragged back to Lestallum for trials, when I would have just finished them off in the forests and left their bodies to rot.  That was all the justice some of those men and women deserved.</p><p>War is hell.  It changes a person.  It has changed all of us in so many ways…</p><p>It’s a bit of horror that stays with you for you to take out when the moment calls for it.  I can feel that desire to hunt and kill, pressing in on me and the calmness in the room agitates me further.  Thankfully, your weight against my body puts that monster to bed for the time being, and Ignis’ warm gaze soothes me even more.  “Shall we go to bed?”</p><p>Prompto, at that exact moment, breaks free from the kitchen with a platter full of snacks and drinks that will not be ignored.  “Aww… I just got all the snacks!  And I found this VHS tape of… Under Siege!  It’s about a big boat!  What’s a VHS?”</p><p>“Gods we’re old.”  You groan an dlift yourself from my chest, reaching for one of the glasses that Prompto quickly puts in your hand.  Ignis gathers up the film and looks away from our confused blond.  </p><p>Seriously!  We are not that much older than him!</p><p>“It’s before DVD’s and bluray.”  Is all I muster up while I too sit and snag a few goodies to fill my grumbling stomach with.  Ignis made a hell of a supper but I just couldn’t eat.  </p><p>“Ohhhh!”  Prompto sits down happily, poor soul, not having a clue that he picked a film that is not centered on boats but combat.  None of us say a word though because damn!  Our bubbly blond has got to start reading things.</p><p>Of course the moment he realizes that its a vicious battle to save the lives of the crew and overcome the bad guys on the ship, his disappointment takes up the room.  Until the guns come out and then he is completely enthralled.  Prom loves guns, obviously.  He just doesn't like violence in film when we have already survived so much.</p><p>This is the kind of night we needed to have together and we all know it considering when the movie is over, the lights are turned out and we are in bed, not a word is exchanged.  Just hugs and cuddles that are a little bit too tight.  A little bit too desperate.</p><p>A little too scared.</p><p>I’m the last to drift off to sleep, offering a quiet promise to the three of you in my charge that this will be a minor bump in the road.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>Gladiolus was up and out of the bed shortly after myself, Thursday morning, just as the sun approached the base of the horizon and began to paint the world in light.  He kept his thoughts to himself though his features were slashed with dark bursts of fury that had begun to shape his daily posture.  It reminds me of the darkness when he would go on fighting for months at a time and return looking less than satisfied.  </p><p>It was as if deep down inside, he believed if he purged enough of the evil inhabiting the world, then it would bring Noctis back or just one star in the night sky.  Anything.  My poor Shield.  How he loathes when he cannot smooth out the wrongs in the world and make our lives perfect.  How it devastates me that he still does not realize that none of us ask that of him.  Not Prompto, not me, and certainly not you.  Our lives are perfect just by having him around day in and day out.</p><p>Watching his stiff movements over the rim of my glasses while sipping at the piping hot liquid in my left hand, my right is wrapped around the monthly news journal that Altissa sends out to the Cape, he physically bristles and casts a glare in my direction.</p><p>“I’m fine.”  He grunts sharply, but the calm required to back up the statement is missing.</p><p>“The chocobo stable is coming along nicely.”  </p><p>“Yeah.”  His eyes jerk up toward the window at the sink, scouring for Ulyss and hopefully the woman he has been promising to bring.  The fact that he has not seen her all week has been getting under our big protector’s skin.  </p><p>Setting down my coffee cup so that my attention is fully on Gladiolus, I make no move to make my way to him because he is not in a mood to be touched.  Still, he cannot keep living this way and neither can we.  He doesn’t even let you wander into the nearer parts of the forest to forage for late berries when we are all outside.  The Gods love you, you are trying to humor him, but such a restriction of freedom is stressful nonetheless.</p><p>“This weekend… if you are still unsatisfied, we will go down there…”</p><p>Deadly copper flick to meet the green of my good eye and he quietly murmurs, “I won’t leave him alive.”  The words send a spike of ice straight through my heart, because I had been so naive in my hopes that we would never have to dust off the darker aspects of survival again.  Not now that the light had returned…</p><p>“I know.”  Naive or not, perhaps hopeful?  Either way, I have known since looking into those heavy beady eyes of our enemy that he would not leave this corner of Eos unscathed.  The challenge had been thrown and Gladiolus was not a man to ignore it.  </p><p>Standing up so that I can curl around the massive man at my kitchen sink, his muscles tense and then release as my body’s weight urges a modicum of peace to find him.  “We will be with you.” </p><p>“You’re always with me.”  His voice is gruff with emotion and anger, but the warm touch that envelopes my hand that is draped over his belly, is all I need.  I will stand by him until the last breath in my body is drawn and even then, if he needs me to linger as a ghost at his side, I will remain.  </p><p>Our moment is broken completely with the introduction of movement out in the yard, and after a quick, protective kiss to my forehead, Gladiolus traipses out to greet Ulyss and…</p><p>A woman.  Is this her?</p><p>Pressing closer to the window so that I can glimpse her slight shape on the other side of her husband, I can hardly believe that this little soul is braving the elements with such barbarians.  She’s no taller than 5’5 and easily 120 pounds if she were to be sopping wet.  Her body is sharp angles and depleted curves but somehow she harbors a growing belly that has probably eaten up any and every reserve her slight frame has to offer.  Skin is like pale snow tinged with grey due to malnutrition, which makes her gaunt cheeks all the more disturbing.  There is no real way to tell how far along she is, perhaps five or six months, but I cannot be sure due to her emaciated body.  </p><p>“Iggy?”  You call out from behind me with a hint of sleep coloring your voice.  It’s deeper than usual, and beckons me to turn away from the sight that has horrified me to such a degree that it shows on my face.  “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Much like we protect you, you are just as fiercely protective with the rest of us, and you are at my side in an instant.  Glaring out of the window with hawk-like intensity baring down over the grounds of our home, I know you are searching out the culprit of my upset and that is when you see a feminine face that is drawn and disfigured from the beauty it could be due to starvation.</p><p> “Oh heavens.”  </p><p>“What is it?”  There is a flare of sorrow on your face.  It goes beyond my worry as a spectator. You are absolutely beside yourself with worry considering the state of this pregnant woman.  Easing you against my side for a modicum of comfort, your watery eyes land on mine with a plea in them that begs me to fix this.  Oh my Darling, you make me feel so strong some days.  Even when I shouldn’t.</p><p>“Go out and bring her in here.  I shall have some food made up.”  I don't can only imagine what it does to you to think about the unborn, ill nourished child and while I want to whisper promises that all will be well, my first objective is to get some food into her pregnant body and properly feed both mother and unborn child.  With a gentle push toward the door, you are quick to throw on your boots and coat while I make my way to the bed and get Prompto up and moving.</p><p>Our handsome blond is slumbering away, buried in the middle of the bed with blankets surrounding him on all sides now that his other forms of warmth have departed.  “Prompto… love… time to wake up.”  A current of air glances over his cheek, setting the little wisps of gold against his ear to fluttering.  The tip of his nose bunches much like a bunny’s would, and then he is rolling into me and pressing in against my chest.  I chuckle.  “Come now, love.  We must get up.  Ulyss is here and he brought his wife at long last.”</p><p>Prompto’s head jerked up in a semi alert state, blue and violet orbs attempting to blink themselves open as he groggily muttered, “She is!  Finally!”  You had been going crazy all week and it kept all of us wound up.  Mostly Gladio, but Prompto didn’t deal well with his stress and tended to blow things out of proportion.  “Where’s __________.”  He pushed back the blankets that were determined to keep him and sat up on my edge of the bed.  There wasn’t a stitch of clothing on his slightly pudgier body.</p><p>“Ughhh.”  He patted his stomach and stood up for a satisfying stretch.  “Gotta stop the baking Iggy.  I’m gaining weight.”</p><p>“Good.  It looks good on you.”  </p><p>Prompto turns back to me with the most becoming blush and whispers, “Yeah?  You don’t mind?”</p><p>Of course not.  None of us do.  “We love you as you are and as you will be Darling.  I know I have been hard on you in the past and it was uncalled for.  I want you happy and healthy.  I do not care how that looks.”  </p><p>“Sweet talker.”  He slips on a fresh shirt and pants that were set out the night before and then leans into me for a good morning kiss.  It’s a slight brushing of lips, but the warmth behind the gesture is enough to knock me off of my feet.  Had I been on them.  </p><p>Refraining from grabbing those adorable cheeks and pulling him back in for a deeper touch, the two of us separate to pick up the house and are finished just a few short moments before you come walking in with the small woman whose attire is not nearly warm enough for the cooler temperatures coming off of the water.</p><p>Neither Prompto, nor I, rushed in on the poor woman, shivering from the chill in the air, and were completely surprised to see her shed the hesitancy she had been wearing outside, and come out of her shell.  “Would it be alright if we drew the blinds?”  She looked straight at me, a gleam of knowing in her eye that made me smile.  Well, this one’s spirit had not been tamed.</p><p>I do not know her, but to see some fight in her dark navy gems makes me feel relieved.  “Of course.”  I motion for Prompto to get the ones in the living room while I handle the large set in the kitchen.  The moment our house is shrouded in darkness, you light up a few candles and draw your spot for the young woman to sit in.  </p><p>She smiles and gently takes hold of your hand, “You don’t remember me?”</p><p>Prompto and I both still, not wanting to eavesdrop but unable not to considering what is transpiring.  When you do not respond, I am quick to step up and ask, “You know _________?”</p><p>The chestnut locks on her head bob with the emphatic nod she gives, and a beautiful smile comes out of hiding.  “I was a Priestess with her.”</p><p>“Leviathan!”  You whisper in shock.  Your eyes dart to the woman and Prompto quickly gets a chair under  you before your knees give out.  “Oh… I am so sorry!”</p><p>“Don’t be.  I’ve changed.”</p><p>“How?”  Did this happen?  Surely you cannot begin to process how one of your own went from being a Priestess and fighting for people’s rights and well being, to joining a cult of men that prey on the weak.  My Darling, my heart aches for you and all that you have lost.  Glancing to your hands, I notice that your fingers take hold of her smaller hands, threatening to never let go but she is kind and patient with you.  </p><p>“With them?”  We all nod and she gestures for Prompto and I to join the conversation.  Not before I gather some food first!</p><p>The moment I'm back at the table, she thanks me for the small feast and with all of the decorum she learned in her station beside the ORacle, she slowly begins to eat.  “It’s a pretty typical story.  When everything fell in Tenebrae and we were all separated, I had to push west, while you all went south.  My group and I came across a few families from a northern village and we all began to travel together.  My husband was amongst them.”</p><p>“Then you weren’t always part of…”  </p><p>Her eyes harden in offense, but it is not for you.  There is a clear, burning hatred in her eyes and if Gladiolus could see it he would have begun his march to the camp to finish off the leader.  “No.  They absorbed our little group.  We didn’t have a choice.”  </p><p>“What can we do?”  There wasn’t an ounce of hesitation in your tone.  Not one little bit, and Darling, I have never been so proud.  In the face of your personal fears with this group of men, you are still my fierce warrioress.  Another’s plight is all that is required of you to take up your sword and fight.  I know this about you, but I am moved each time I see it.</p><p>A small smile, and a look that only you can read, passes between the two of you before another subject is broached and the seriousness of what is transpiring all around us is put on the back burner.  </p><p>Old stories are shared, memories that we never would have gotten out of you but she, Naris, is all too happy to share.  Prompto is thrilled to engage in the old tales and learn all that he can about you, while I enjoy the way your face lights up in a heavy blush and, though you’ll deny it, a fond smile.  Naris and you were actually rather close out of all of the other Priestesses, and you had been good friends before duty got in the way and you had been married.</p><p>I can only imagine how hard it must be to remember those times, considering when I glance through my pages of memories that Prompto has scraped together, it brings tears to my eyes.  Those young faces, so in love, and so full of hope…</p><p>How innocent we were though we thought we knew everything there was to know.  What fools…</p><p>What glorious, little fools we were.</p><p>Kissing your cheek as Prompto and Naris start laughing uncontrollably at a story when the two of you had gotten in trouble with Prince Ravus for sneaking Luna out to a brothel to talk with the women there, I am pleased to see you laugh along with them.  My hand slips over the top of yours and squeezes tenderly, earning a loving glance from your hypnotizing gaze.</p><p>Unfortunately the moment is over when Ulyss steps in with Gladiolus and announces that they must depart.  You nearly panicked with the news, and Prompto isn’t far behind, when I stated, not asked, but demanded, “The both of you are to return tomorrow.  We will prepare some food for the camp.”  Afterall, how can their leader turn down free food…</p><p>Ulyss didn’t utter a sound and Naris only replied with a sad, but hopeful glance as she was ushered from the house and taken out of doors so that they could begin their trek home.  Thankfully we were able to pull together a satisfying bundle of clothes and a much warmer coat for her to wear.  Still, I am uneasy watching their chocobo depart, the wind whipping up across the earth in an eerie way that calls out to dark creatures…</p><p>It’s the sensation of death on the hunt…</p><p>A sensation every hunter knows.</p><p>“Darling?”  I turn to reach for you, but you aren’t there beside me any longer,  and it is mere seconds later that I hear a bedroom door click shut in the distance.  Damnit.  </p><p>Prompto’s features have fallen from the happy countenance he was wearing just seconds ago as he turns from the direction you have gone to face Gladiolus who is looking worse for wear.  “Shower big guy?”  He asks nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck in a way that goes unnoticed by our Shield, but not by me.  What also went unnoticed was his quick reading of a small piece of paper in his left hand that was hastily tucked into his front pocket.</p><p>However I hold my tongue on the matter, and the moment Gladiolus is gone with a harsh grunt in the direction of the bathroom, I make my way to Prompto.  Taking hold of his wrist  and dragging him quickly behind me into the kitchen where we can be alone, his gaze meets mine with real fear etched into them.  He doesn’t say a word, not that he needs to, just holds out a piece of folded paper for me to read.  “From Naris?”  I know it is, but I also know, deep down in my gut, that when I read what is written behind the fold, that our little world will go dark again.</p><p>Prompto’s fingers are shaking as I pull the paper away from his grip and gently pull the fold apart so that I can see what is inside…</p><p> </p><p>He has one of yours….</p><p>Help us.  Please.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Death Comes Calling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompto's POV... the Fight has arrived.  Will everyone walk out of it alive?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Prompto)</p><p>War is primal and feral in every aspect that encompasses the act where men and women turn against one another and several fall.  I never understood the horror of it until Noctis left, and the world fell to ruin in the blink of an eye.  I was never able to process the continued stress we existed in during those ten years until the light returned and living no longer meant just surviving.</p><p>That night, the first night since the darkness receded from the world, I can feel the weight of the warrior and what he must do to protect what is his.  Wearing this mantle is abrasive, and Ignis and Gladio never ask it of me, but I will not forsake them to carry the weight on their own.  </p><p>Even you, hand gripped on the pommel of your sword, a bandolier of throwing knives strapped to your other thigh and a single holster strapped across your chest with your gun, have stepped up to meet the challenge.  There’s determination in your eyes, and something hard that I do not fully recognize as the woman I have come to know and love, but I respect the hell out of her.  I was not raised to be a warrior and often expose that soft underbelly where my feelings get the best of me, whereas the three of you and even to a degree Noctis, knew how to protect that weakness.</p><p>You  glance over at me with starlight playing through your eyes that soften ever so slightly.  Just for me.  We are all dressed in black leather and heavy coats, our weapons at the ready, but this gun has never felt heavier in my hands.  I have a pistol on my hip and it feels like it’s about to pull me down through the ground and root me to the spot.  Tonight we could come home with one or more of us gone.</p><p>I’m not ready for that.</p><p>And I’m trying so hard to look at each of you and memorize each and every nuance of your faces so just in case I have to say goodbye, I won’t ever forget the way my three warriors looked on the night they fought for the freedom of others.  </p><p>Somehow, someway, I hold my tears back as we break through the clearing that separates the forest and the flat land where the other men hold camp.  We have marched in relative silence, not even sharing looks as our group prepares mentally for what is about to transpire.  A set of our own troops have come to back us up, including the Lenny’s who have a personal stake in this.  Their sister and wife, Herra,  has gone missing.  Nelson, the head of the family has murder in his eyes and the woman’s husband mirrors that look.</p><p>Had it been you that was taken, I would have the same exact look on my own face.  But right about now all I feel is an overwhelming sense of nausea gripping me because it isn’t those men who are going to fight.  It’s Gladio.</p><p>My Gladio!</p><p>Our Gladio.</p><p>Our Shield.</p><p>I want to scream and shout and tell him not to, to let us all handle it, but I cannot step on his pride or his role as protector that he took on without hesitation.  This is personal for him and he needs to do it.  He also needs me to be strong for him.</p><p>Silence wanes over the plain, a crackle of firelight sounding off with little pops in the night air and there isn’t a single solitary person who isn’t out watching us approach.  The men of the group line the wooden fencing to watch us approach and in a way funnel us back toward the main encampment area where their leader stands.</p><p>I want to look around and ask these men why they are supporting this asshole, but when I look into their eyes, I do not see hatred or loyalty.  I see fear and something deeper still.  I see the loss of hope.  </p><p>Turning to meet your gaze, Gladiolus and Ignis in front of us to state their position as the leaders of the group, your features harden but not before giving me a quick nod of reassurance as you tap your gun to convey what may be expected of us.  I won’t let you down pretty girl.</p><p>Promise.</p><p>Breaking into the open area that is surrounded by five tents and a large fire burning off to the side of the clearing, the rest of our group fans out to cut off the viewers behind us.  In front there are the five soldiers and their leader, front and center.  Taking in the sights around us, I quickly notice a large body on the ground in front of the middle tent whose flap is open to reveal a woman.  It’s Herra!  She’s battered and bruised, but there’s a fire of rage in her eyes that promises he has not touched her farther than leaving streaks of black and blue across her face.  </p><p>Naris is also inside the tent, weeping, crawling to the body that is unmoving and it is then that I realize Ulyss is the one who is unmoving on the ground.  With the aid of the firelight I can see a chunk of his skull missing where the meat of his brain, covered in blood and bits of bone, is glistening.  He was shot at short range.  </p><p>This guy is fucking sick.  What an absolute monster.</p><p>I can feel my stomach twisting itself into knots thinking about what this woman is going through because it hits me that at any moment, I could be experiencing the same terror.  I can’t turn away or seem to get ahold of my senses so that I can be prepared for the worst until that thing starts speaking.</p><p>“Well well…”  He’s standing a few feet from us but I feel like he’s shouting right in my ear.  When I turn to get a good look at him, I have the urge to immediately look away.  His dark beedy eyes latch right onto Gladio who steps forward into the clearing, slamming his massive rectangular sword into the ground to signal a challenge.  “Took you all a while”  </p><p>Ignis fans out behind Gladio to the right, I’m behind him and then you have darted off to the left, closest to the fallen man and his weeping wife.  Your focus is absolute on the creature grinning at our soldier like he wants to rip him apart and this is the first time that I really understand that you are a warrior.  There’s nothing but hard unforgiving contempt in your eyes and your hands are the most steady I’ve ever seen them on your gun, one little finger stroking the trigger in preparation.  One split second is all it will take for you to raise the weapon and pop off a round…</p><p>Part of me wants you to do it and the other part knows that Gladio has to do this to make a statement to others who may think to move through here and try to take over.  “Well, we were giving you the chance to do the right thing.”  </p><p>It’s a lie and the other man knows it.  He laughs wildly into the night air, spooking his comrades behind us and putting those who truly support him at the ready.  The grin that takes over his features is nothing short of disturbed as he advances into the clearing, challenging Gladiolus to follow.  My hands tighten on the handle of my gun, wanting to draw it from its holster but I’m not sure I’d have the bravery to shoot.</p><p>I’ve never met a man like this before.  One who inflicts pain just to do it…</p><p>“You knew that the right thing was never going to happen, Gladiolus.”  HIs eyes flick to the side where you’re standing and rest long enough to completely infuriate the Shield.  You on the other hand are completely unflappable.  Ignis takes a single step forward to both assert himself as a contender in today’s fight with the men moving in toward their leader, and to support Gladiolus and get him back on track.</p><p>Speaking up, Ignis keeps his eyes everywhere but addresses the leader.  “We have come for the woman.  And we will be taking the other now as well.  Authorities from Altissia will come for the rest of you.  If you do not agree to these terms then we will be forced to take action.”</p><p>The wind picks up as a hearty cackle erupts.  Head thrown back to the moonless night sky, the murderer daring to challenge our very way of life, looks completely unhinged.  A shiver shoots up my spine where cold dread settles at the base of my skull, and just when I think that I’ll fall prey to this monster, I hear a whisper work through the noise.</p><p>I’m here Prom… protect what’s yours…. What’s ours.  You can do it.</p><p>Yes I can.</p><p>The laughter fades to silence save for the pop and crackle of the massive fire burning and then steel on steel sounds before my eyes can fully register that the fight has started.  An understanding had been made between the two opponents that they did not voice into the night.  They hadn’t needed to.  Everyone knew that this was coming.</p><p>Launching himself into the fight without thought or hesitation, Gladiolus met his opponent head on with a sickening clang of steel on steel.  Gladiolus is a beast as always as he zones in on the enemy and tunes out everything else while the battle rages on.  This is personal, and the emotion he wears during the fight bleeds out into the rest of us.  Anger and rage, mingled with the desire to serve and protect, its an intense combination that quickly throws the five other men who have kept their dictator in charge completely off balance.</p><p>They are watching in horrified fascination as our behemoth moves with more grace and finesse than he looks capable of.  His opponent ducks and dives out of the way, just narrowly avoiding the oversized weapon that Gladiolus wields.  The smile has faded from his face and something akin to fear embeds itself in his eyes.</p><p>Gladio doesn’t stop his assault, he pushes and pulls the man in and out of his personal circle, letting him get close enough to believe that a quick strike will be possible and then a massive hand reaches out and nearly encircles his wrist.  Stumbling back and away toward the fire, I notice out of the corner of my eye that you have shifted around to the weeping woman, kneeling to speak with her.  This time my gun does come out of its holster, ready and waiting for the man who has locked eyes with me and clearly understands my threat.  If he makes one step toward you I will put a bullet between his eyes before he can even blink.</p><p> </p><p>Those behind us are growing restless, some taking the initiative to grab their belongings from the variety of tents before fleeing into the night.  Warks of the chocobos sounded in response to the desperation surrounding their small world and as I turned back to look at Gladio, he no longer wears a mask of rage.  Instead it has shifted to the smugness of a man who is going to win.</p><p>The other man roars out a curse and throws himself sloppily into the fray and is quickly disarmed.  His eyes blow out wide in shock, fearful that a finishing blow is coming, but Gladiolus hasn’t finished with this fight that has been working up in him since the arrival of the group.</p><p>With a grunt and fire in his eyes, our Shield tosses his weapon to the ground and throws himself into hand to hand combat.  The heavy weapon lands with a thud at my feet, and my other gun is quickly drawn in response to the building apprehension in our opponents.  More men and women are fleeing from the scene and with each subsequent departure, fate is being sealed.</p><p>“No!  Come back!”  The man wails, taking a hard hit to his cheek from a closed fist.  He’s leveled and Gladio doesn’t hesitate to bear down over him.</p><p>“It’s over.  It’s all over.”  He growls down at the man who refuses to yield.  Out of nowhere a knife comes flying from the Shield’s attacker and nearly embeds itself in his side, but he’s quick to deflect and only takes a cut to the top of his hand.  He doesn’t even flinch.</p><p>Ignis presses himself forward with his polearm to catch two of the men inching forward toward their leader who is still flailing for dominance.  He gets in a few solid strikes but they hardly phase the man above who takes him by the collar and begins to land furious punches to his face.</p><p>The sickening sound of flesh on flesh mingled with blood and after a few moments, cracks of bone, create a horrific chorus of sound that will remain with me until the day I die.  He’s a machine, landing blow after blow to the mangled face below but somehow, someway, he stops and drops the creature in his grasp.  “I’m not a monster…”  Gladio turns to each one of us and smiles.  Despite the blood all over his face, most of which isn’t his, and the flare of wildness in his copper gems, we can see the gentle man we know our Gladio to be peering out at us.  “Get out.  And don’t ever show your face around here…”</p><p>Two of the men not near Ignis, move to rush Gladiolus but my reflexes are quicker and with four rapid shots, both men fall on the ground face first into the dirt.  They aren’t dead, but they do have a piece of metal in each of their legs that may make them wish that death will come find them.  The other two near Ignis immediately back off and surprisingly enough, turn to flee.  The creature near you panics now that two of his friends are gone and also darts off into the night in the opposite direction.</p><p>It is clear who the victor is.  And the loser is desperate for it to not be true.</p><p>Coughing on his own blood and spit, he sits up and crawls to his knees, shouting out at Gladio who is making his way toward you and the two women.  “You come back and finish this!  Don’t you walk away from me!  I will come back and haunt you… I’ll take that little bitch of yours and fuck her right in front of you before I kill you!  You come back and end this!”  </p><p>But Gladiolus didn’t turn back even if I could see that he wanted to.  All of us were focused solely on our lover whose muscles tightened threateningly to be called out, especially hearing what this monster would do to you if he was left alive, and that was why we missed a gun being drawn and a shot being fired.</p><p>Only a coward attacks from behind and as Gladio’s knees hit the ground and he launches forward, you move forward with your gun raised and shoot the weapon clean out of the man’s bloodied hand.  He wailed in pain and then it was all over.  You dropped your rifle to the ground, skirted around him and locked your arms around his neck until a sharp snap ended his life and he sagged bonelessly to the ground.</p><p>Ignis was a flurry of motion to get to Gladiolus but all I can do is stare at you streaked in moonlight and shadow with blood smudged on your face as you gaze down at the pile of flesh and bone on the ground.  There hadn’t been an ounce of hesitation in your actions, nor a hint of sorrow in your bright _____ orbs.  I don’t know this woman…</p><p>But I do know the one who looks up and me and smiles with reassurance that all is well.  I’m in your arms in seconds, and revel in the warmth of your embrace as the tears come rushing out of me.</p><p>I can’t seem to get my legs to move…</p><p>And words refuse to form in my brain, much less my mouth.  The horror is over for some but I feel like it is just starting for me.</p><p>I wasn’t able to protect what is mine…</p><p>“Gladdy…”  I heave against your shoulder, gasping for breaths that aren’t satisfying my body, as you guide me to our downed warrior.</p><p>All I can do is pray to Noctis above that Gladio is okay.</p><p>What will we do if he isn’t?  I’ve already lost one of my best friends in the past month, I won’t survive losing one of my lovers.</p><p>Walk tall Prom… for Gladio.</p><p>Those whispered words from the heavens from my beloved Noctis fill me with the strength I had been missing enough so that I can breath again and make my way to my fallen Shield.  I will be strong.  I have to be.</p><p>No matter what.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Return to Normality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>POV's switch... they are noted in the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iggy POV.</p><p>“Baby please!  I’m hungry!”</p><p>“Gladiolus.  You can eat after your bath.  Now up!  I have to clean that wound.”</p><p>“But it hurts!”</p><p>“Gladiolus!  You were shot in the ass!  It’s just flesh.”</p><p>*Scoff*  “You know this ass doesn’t have an ounce of fat!  That is pure musAAAAHHHH!”</p><p>“Alright muscle.  Get up… I’m changing these sheets and if I have to knock you on the floor to bathe you i’ll do it.”</p><p>*Grumbles*  “Fine!”  *groaning and moaning about having to get up.*</p><p>Looking out through the little opening that separates my kitchen from our decided bedroom that is the living area, I see that you have Gladiolus well in hand for his bath after three days sulking, and return to my task.  With a benched Shield, it means that he eats quite a bit more than usual, and he has clearly pushed your temper to its limits.  Prompto is nowhere to be found, which means he is probably trying to sleep in one of the back rooms.</p><p>On average, I would find all of this a ridiculous hassle, though I am reluctant to admit that I have enjoyed this past week.  There is something refreshing about having the home full again, with individual’s to tend to even if their wounds weren’t something you would wish upon them.  Purpose fills me, and perhaps even a  sense of worth and the enjoyment of fond familiarity, in taking care of everyone beneath my roof.  Most of our existence is teamwork that I am not disapproving of, but I do miss these rare times when I can offer care that isn’t easily fought off.</p><p>Now I do realize that the past month has not been easy for anyone, but alas, it is all behind us and I for one am glad.  In the aftermath of destruction and potential ruin, my little family has come out of it mostly unscathed.  Mostly.</p><p>Poor Prompto is still having bad dreams and wakes up in cold sweats absolutely petrified of the death that followed us home that fateful night.  Many were lost, though they were not from our camp, it left its weight on our hearts and minds nonetheless.  Gladio, you and myself all understand what it is to take a life and that it is necessary.  We are able to compartmentalize the monstrous feelings that come with such an action, however Prompto always floundered with it despite ten years in a wasteland that yielded few kindnesses.  </p><p>I adore him for that softness that was long ago beaten into submission within us as warriors, and I pray it will never go away.  Speaking of our poor ray of sunshine…</p><p>“What is wrong sweetheart.  Come out from the doorway.”  I smile at the vision of him detaching himself from the wall and shuffling up behind me to wrap his arms around my waist.  One does not need to see his freckled face to know that he is upset with mainly himself.  </p><p>“Iggy.”  It’s a pitiful sound that makes my heart clench.  “I’m so tired.”  He nuzzled his face in against my back, seeking refuge from the light and his rambling thoughts that continued to plague him.  “Can you come lay down with me?”  </p><p>Setting down my knife from cutting the vegetables for the casseroles I need to get in the oven to feed our starving giant, I turn carefully and put my hands up through his hair so that I can hold him tight to my chest.  Instantly, he relaxes into me and sighs.  “I cannot at this moment my love.  I must get the food in for tonight.  We are all out of leftovers.”</p><p>He lets out a low whimper that forces my hold tighter around his tense frame, and it is as I hear you roll Gladiolus back into bed fresh from his quick wash, that I glance through the small window and motion you over.  Prompto has taken to using one of the back rooms, claiming that he doesn’t wish to upset anyone with his dreams but we only worry all the more.</p><p>Each night, either you or I, meander into his room to hold him once the shouts begin.  That doesn’t always provide relief because he is often up and down regardless.  We all know what he needs, which is to be snuggled between you and Gladio.  Unfortunately with our wounded soldier, it is near to impossible for all of us to be in the bed.  Most nights there is one of us, and try as all three of us might, Prompto refuses to sleep in the bed beside Gladio and disrupt his healing.</p><p>He always puts so much on himself when none of us want that of him.  Then come the complaints of how we always take such good care of him while all he is, is a nuisance for the rest of the house.  Which is far from true!  Nuzzling into his blond locks as he begins to sob, I whisper, “Oh my sweet one.  We will fix this.  I promise.”</p><p>“Promise?”  His watery blue streaked violet gaze is so hopeful, that I nod and press a tender kiss to his lips.  How I will make everything better is beyond me, but his hope fuels my ambition to fight away the demons that haunt him.  Thus far, I have never broken a promise.</p><p>“Promise my love.”  It is as I kiss him again that you arrive at the doorway of the kitchen, giving pause to let our moment have its time, and then you stride forward to gather Prompto into your arms.  You too are exhausted, I can see it in your eyes though you struggle to hide it.</p><p>“Darling.  Could you cuddle our poor love in my stead?  I must finish supper.  And then tonight I will stay with him.”  Because he needs me and also because I do not enjoy sharing a bed with a wounded Gladiolus.  But for now we will keep that particular tid bit out of the reason for why I will slumber beside our younger lover.</p><p>As always you read both sides of the coin, the one I present and the other I attempt to hide, but say nothing on the matter and stifle a yawn.  “Come on, Prom.  Come snuggle me.  I’m so tired.”  </p><p>“Okay.  I’ll snuggle you pretty girl.”  There’s a touch of a smile on his lips and a flare of pride in his eyes that he can still take care of you.  With Gladiolus and I this tactic of being coddled does not work, but he believes you when you do it.  Why?  I haven’t the foggiest clue considering you are far more stubborn than Gladiolus or myself, but he buys into it everytime.  Maybe it is because he has known you a shorter amount of time, or the fact that you allow him to exert his masculinity in a way that we just wont.  For us Prompto has always been the one to protect and it will not change anytime soon, even if we know he is capable.  It’s just the way we are.</p><p>With kisses to both of your forehead’s, Prompto wraps his arm around your shoulders and the two of you depart for one of the back rooms.  I watch with worry following the two of you, but shake it off so that I can get the casseroles in the oven and gather a platter for our guest.  </p><p>“Is that for me!”  Gladio smiles and reaches out to grab at the plate that I duck out of his range.  </p><p>“No.  It is for our guest.  You have to wait for your food.”  Considering he has gone through all of the snacks that I had baked up in the past few days.  Those were to hold us for a week.  A downed Gladio is a snacky, obnoxious Gladio.  Have I mentioned that yet?</p><p>Making my way down the hall, I give a quick peak into the room where you and Prompto are already out, and once the door is closed, continue my journey to the guest room Naris is staying in.  A gentle knock and then, “Naris?  May I come in?”  </p><p>“Yes of course, Ignis.”  The rustling of blankets catches my attention along with the soft lilt of her accented voice, and once she is settled, I open the door and step inside.  After a week of filling meals and regular baths, her skin already has a healthy glow and her once gaunt features have begun to fill out again.  “Hello.”  She smiles at me from the comfort of her bed, gripping her belly.  </p><p>“How are you feeling then sweetheart?”  I settle myself on the side of her bed and gently place the plate into her lap.  It is nearing the middle of the afternoon, but due to the ups and downs of the past week, all of our schedule’s are a bit misconstrued.  Supper often comes close to 8pm.  </p><p>“Quite fine thank you.”  Her features all but brighten to see the food I have made, and once more she is gazing at me with tears in her eyes.  “I cannot thank the four of you enough.”</p><p>“Nonsense.  It was not your fault that you were in such a predicament.  I only wish that we would have been able to save you more heartache.”  To lose a loved one and on the eve of bringing a child into the world…</p><p>Naris rests her hand down on top of mine and squeezes ever so gently.  “Do you ever feel like its better than someone is gone?  That their life was so full of strife and suffering, that even if they would have made it out of the situation they were in, they would never be right again?”  Tears gather in her bright eyes, and while I would have never given my Noctis up for anything had it been in my power to keep him, I can understand such a sentiment.</p><p>Nodding, I squeeze her fingertips and cast my gaze to the ground.  “Was he truly?”</p><p>“Lost?”  SHe offers with a heavy sigh, leaning back into the pillows.  “Yes.  I will always love him and want him, but I know that he is in a place where he can heal.  He never would have found peace on this earth.”  </p><p>Now those people, I have known.  But that does not mean that the hole left in a person’s heart ever heals.  They just learn to live with the loss.  “Will you be alright?”  For now Naris is alone…</p><p>NEver in my life have I seen such wisdom peering out at me from one so young and even I am humbled in her presence.  What a Priestess she must have been back in her hey day.  “I will be.  I still have a part of him with me always.  And this is not the end.  I will see him when my journey is over.  Just as you will see your lover again… and he will welcome you all home.  Even __________.”</p><p>“Truly?”  I beg the question, touched by this potential truth.  To have Noctis welcome you, our beloved precious Darling, is all that we hope for when the world goes dark for the final time.  Unknowingly, my own tears are rushing down my scarred cheeks and when Naris smiles at me again, a calm I have not known since I confessed my love for the three men in my life.  These are not empty words that she spouts to ensure I feel better, she says them because at some point the Gods or perhaps even my Noctis has communed with her as he occasionally does with you.</p><p>“He told me so.”  She confirmed with a tender kiss to my head, before settling back with weary fatigue on her features.  “Would it be alright for me to come lay out on the couch with the rest of you?”</p><p>Wiping the tears from my features, I chuckle softly and shake my head.  “You never have to ask.  You are welcome anywhere you want to be in this house.”  Stanidng and offering my hand, she gives me the plate and then I help her up once it is shifted to my other hand.</p><p>Together we move out to the living room where Gladiolus is quick to greet her, and the three of us fall into easy conversation.  All about you.</p><p>Enthralled by her tales, we don’t even notice that you and Prompto are up a few hours later and standing in the doorway listening.</p><p>“But why didn’t the other kids like her?”  Gladio whined at the injustice, clearly wanting to protect you from a past that he couldn’t.</p><p>Naris was all patient smiles and tender words.  “______ was next in line to be the Priestess of Bahamut.  That is the highest honor when you are in the Oracle’s circle.  And _____’s mother was Queen Sylva’s.  Usually the Priestess is looked up to as a leader by the public, but in Priestess politics she is often challenged and must maintain her authority.”</p><p>“Hence the cool demeanor and hard to crack shell.”  I mused silently, thinking back to all of those nights you left to be on your own and the times that you still do when you are too overwhelmed.  All of those years where you were supposed to form a sisterhood with your fellow Priestesses, it was a battle to maintain your position to not dishonor your family and therefore losing friends in the process.  My Darling, how I ache for you even more.</p><p>Naris’ eyes are faraway, thinking about moments past, but there is a smile of hope on her face.  “Not all of us cared to compete.  I felt most close to Shiva and did not desire to worship Bahamut.  The Priestess for Ramuh felt the same way.  The only times we challenged __________’s authority was when her mother would insist.”</p><p>“Wait.”  Gladio held up his massive hand and stared incredulously at the pregnant woman who was growing amused.  Of course we knew nothing of Tenebrae Priestess customs.  “Her own mother made people challenge her?”</p><p>“That’s right.  To make sure she wasn’t getting sloppy or lazy.  But _________ never lost a challenge.”  It had been a lonely road for you, but you had been given some friends in Naris and undoubtedly the Ramuh Priestess.</p><p>“I bet she was awesome.”  </p><p>Naris grinned at the prone soldier.  “She was.  Her knowledge was unparalleled.  She even knew more than some of the Historians.  They hated that.”  </p><p>I let loose a low chuckle at the memories of my own moments where I shamed some of Lucis’ historians.  Yet another thing we have in common.  “What else can you tell of us of our Darling?”  Something happy I hope.</p><p>Sensing my need for peace, the dark haired female nods and begins to recount old tales that paint you in a brand new light.</p><p>Apparently you were terrified of the dark until you were ten.  Secretly snuck Luna out to go swimming in the lake on hot summer nights, that Ravus knew about but never said anything.  You kept a baby coeurl in your shrine until he got out and your mother put it down.  Luna was your best friend who you told all of your secrets to.  Once, when you were a teenager you snuck out to meet a boy but he offended you by trying to kiss you and you punched him in the face.  </p><p>That sounds like my strong fighter.</p><p>And so do other stories.  How you would protect your fellow priestesses from drunk socialites that wandered into your gardens.  How you had gone to Queen Sylva, personally, and spoke up on a number of issues about needing breaks from all of the studying the six of you endured.  Your mother had been furious, but the Queen stated that it was a sign of a good leader to stand up for her wards.  </p><p>Then there were the silly stories.  The first time you died your hair and it turned green.  The time you cut it all off and cried because it was all gone, but then you kept the shorter style over the years.  Even the tales of your little crushes but your lack of understanding to let them be the ‘man’ and therefore you were always outshining them.  Hmmm… perhaps that is why you let Prompto assert his masculinity?</p><p>“Are you quite done?”  Your voice rings out from the hallway with a slight edge to it, but there is no malice in your beautiful eyes.</p><p>Gladio and I both jump as though we have been caught doing something naughty while Naris just laughs.  “Yes.  I’m done.”  She holds her hand out for you and immediately you walk over to her and curl down to place your head on her lap.  This is a seasoned motion that I’m sure you shared in your younger years and suddenly I do not feel as angry for your past.  At least you had one good friend.</p><p>Naris gently strokes through your hair much like you let the rest of us do, and puts you in a relaxed daze.  Bending down she whispers words that I cannot make out but I do not miss the smile that lights up your face.  You kiss her belly, whisper what is undoubtedly a blessing, and then sit up to curl into Prompto who takes hold of you immediately.</p><p>As that night passes the five of us eat, drink and thoroughly enjoy the fact that now you are the one to tell old tales of your younger years while the rest of us launch into our own tirades.  By the end of the evening, Naris has fallen asleep on the large mattress we have pulled from the two guest rooms with you and prompto curled up beside her.  Resigned to my fate, I climb into bed beside Gladiolus and kiss his cheek.  “I think we will all be okay.”</p><p>“Sure we will Ig.”  He smiles at me before his giant maw pries open with a horrific yawn and I’m staring at his tonsils.  Gods how I love this terribly uncouth man.  “We have each other.”  Bringing me in close against his chest it is his easy breathing that lulls me to sleep and for the first time since that fateful night not so long ago, I do not dream.</p><p>********<br/>Gladio POV</p><p>The world is growing colder, that cool eye of death upon us mortals and the spirits of the land that are preparing for slumber.  Though there is a sense of haunted misery that has lingered in our little corner of the world but we have all found ways to combat the negativity.</p><p>Especially me.  After a week and a half of being laid up in bed because I refused to take a potion that could be necessary for another situation, and driving my lovers up all the walls in the house, I have finally given up.  No more rest for me.  The winter weather will be in on us soon and our Chocobos still don’t have a completed pen.  </p><p>Thankfully for my healing time, Naris and Prompto have paid plenty of attention to the birds and they are settling in nicely to their new home.  And our neighbors have sent me over some help with the stable.   “Hey Reed.  Thanks for coming out again.”  Patting the bird who is picking at the leftover greens in the garden, I sidle up to Goldback’s youngest and smile.</p><p>The other man had been in an absolute daze while staring at our kitchen window, which piques my curiosity.  Turning to get a look at what had his attention, there’s Naris.  “She’s pretty huh?”</p><p>“Yeah…”  He sighs dreamily before straightening up and going back to his work.  “I mean, sure  Of course.”  Poor boy.  He’s as red as a berry.  The two of them have really hit it off, which has both upset and made you happy.  It has been wonderful to see you interacting with an old friend and helped solidify your relationship with the rest of us that much more.  You’re feeling safe and comfortable enough to share old stories that you hadn’t been sure to share before.  “And no problem Gladio.  You guys always help my parents out, its the least I can do.  How are you healing?”</p><p>“As best as I can.”  I technically should be laying down some more, but I can’t be on my back for that long!  I wasn’t made to rest in bed all the time.  “Let me help you.”  There’s no stopping me and he has learned its pointless to try.  So off I go to start cutting his wooden planks, because if I do push it he goes and gets Ignis or you and then I’m in trouble.  See… He knows HE can’t do anything.  But he learned quick that my two more dominant lovers can.</p><p>Time passes while we work, occasionally getting visitors out to see us which means that he begins flirting and I have to dodge Ignis’ serious glares that want me to take it easy.  I have a little bit of work left in me!  “Iggy… I’m fine.” </p><p>“Gladiolus.”  Hands on both of his hips, gods he is handsome, he stares me down and all but wills me to submit to him.  I won’t though.  Not quite yet.  Right?</p><p>Damn!  I’m just about to break and he knows it when his left brow twitches upward and his lips thin to an invisible line when I hear the sounds of vehicles coming in our direction.  Naris and Reed both look ready to panic as you and Prompto step over in front of them to act as a united front and shield against whatever is coming our way.</p><p>Ignis lets out a growl, signaling that he is not in a playful mood, when the ATV’s pull up and four men stalk through our yard to reach our position.  The all blue jumpsuits and the Altissian authority badges and patches gave them away as to who they were.  I hate these guys.  They think they are the Gods gift to Eos and the only hand of authority left.  But hey, if they don’t but me and mine, then they can go on about their business.</p><p>Squaring my shoulders as their leader breaks formation and steps forward, a man a few inches shorter then myself and slightly less wide, he raises a cocky brow and chuckles.  Not a good first impression my man.  “We’re here to talk with Gladiolus.”</p><p>“That’s me.”  The rest of you behind me have tightened up your ranks and as a unit, you, Prompto and Ignis make a formation behind me to show solidarity.  The other men don’t even flinch, clearly unimpressed.  That’s okay, neither are the rest of us.</p><p>“Heard you had a problem with some nomads.”</p><p>“We did.  It’s handled.”  I’m not about to bow down to this jackass, but if he keeps looking me over the way he is, I’m sure gonna make him drop to a knee.</p><p>“Now they’re our problem.”</p><p>I suck at m teeth and grin.  “Too bad for you.”  What’s he waiting for?  An apology?  Ha!  Drop dead asshole.</p><p>Clearly unimpressed with my flippant tone, he steps forward which puts you on the defensive behind me and catches his eye.  “Need a girl to fight your battles?  Weren’t you a Shield.?”</p><p>“Oh I don’t need her to fight my battles.  But rest assured you’ll be lucky if I hold her back.  She could kick all of your asses without breaking a sweat.  Don’t come walking onto my property and get in my face.  You’re out of your jurisdiction here.”</p><p>“You threatening me?”</p><p>“No.  That’d be me.”  You reply with another step forward until Prompto puts a hand to your shoulder and holds you back.</p><p>The leader of the authorities gives you a look that just about makes me violent, but in the next minute I turn and get a good look at your eyes and I’m calm again.  Winking, I smirk, “Don’t worry baby.  I’m okay.”  My little rabid beast.  I cannot lie and say I don’t love seeing you get riled up.  You’re just so damn fierce!</p><p>Ignis clears his throat and draws the attention to himself, stepping forward to take control of the situation before he too loses his temper.  In a matter of no time everything is worked out, with a lot of help from Naris, about who in the former group are decent and contributing members to society, while the others are ousted.</p><p>After another pissing match between the leader and myself, Goldback shows up and the Altissian group scatters.  “Gladio.  I know you aren’t about to get in a damn fight.”  He mutters, looking toward his son who begins to pack up his things and then gives a nod to Naris who is quick to disappear into the house.</p><p>I try not to look too proud and shrug.  “Not now.”  I chuckle and gaze up toward the door where you and Ignis have just come out with a large basket in Ignis’ hands while you keep moving yours to your face.  “You taking her then?”</p><p>“Yeah.  Reed has taken a liking to her.  And So has mama.”  It goes unspoken that Mandy’s loss has left a painful void, no matter if they knew it would happen or not, and Naris has slid into place to fill that empty space.  Not that she will ever replace their girl, but she’s a kind, gentle soul and has brought a lot of healing to the people of our community in a very short amount of time.</p><p>The two of us grow silent as the others gather around us and goodbyes are said.  When Naris gets to me, I hold her close and whisper, “You are always welcome here.  Come back, please.”  IT’s not a request that is for me, but instead for you.  And she knows what I’m asking.</p><p>“I will Gladio.  Especially when the baby is born.”  Kissing my cheek, she steps over to embrace you a final time and then the Goldback’s are leaving with Ignis’ basket and the small bag of belongings we have pulled together for the former Priestess.</p><p>The four of us stand outside long after she has driven out of sight, and with a cold wind whipping up from off of the water past the cliff, I step over to your prone body and curl you in tight against my chest.  “Come on, baby.  It’s okay.”  </p><p>“I miss her already Gladdy.”  Your beautiful eyes, streaked with red veiny lines gaze up at me as though I can fix the pain in your heart, and the Gods know I want to.  But time will have to take its due in this case.</p><p>My smile is a touch sad, but mostly hopeful as I kiss your forehead and lead you into the house where our worrywart is watching us from the window, just waiting to cuddle you into oblivion.  “Come on.  Let’s get you to Iggy.”  I murmur and at last you laugh.</p><p>It sure is good to hear that sound...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. End of a Season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The season is over and so is the threat.  Now it is time to go back to a normal you are still trying to find amongst the four of you...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it!  Hope you have liked it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto had been giggly and giddy all morning but no one made mention of his behavior.  Instead Ignis continued on with his morning routine for a birthday lover, with a smile on his face that tweaked ever so slightly when he heard the happy blond let out a squeal here and there.</p><p>Gladiolus was rolling his eyes so much that you were all sure he was going to get them stuck in the back of his head, but he kept a tolerantly amused grin on his face while remaining perched against the cushions in bed.  For the past few weeks he has been recovering with a gunshot wound so he has been sleeping solely on his stomach.  Your poor warrior is anything but a tummy sleeper too.  As of a few days ago, his behind is feeling less sore and he has been sitting on it any chance he gets.</p><p>Naturally, Ignis has forced him to pad the area where he sits, considering he refused  to deplete resources so he was healing the natural way.  He had been nearly unbearable.  For such a beast of a man, he did not deal with pain very well.  Thank the Gods that Ignis was the nurturing type and beloved Prompto just lived to dote on everyone and ensure they were okay.</p><p>Which was another situation in and of itself.  He had not recovered well from the confrontation with the nomad group and had been rather clingy where Gladio was concerned.  Ignis of course had tried to reassure him, but there were times in the evening that he came to you and cried, and you just let him.  He needed the release, and deep down it made you feel better on some level.</p><p>Tears had abandoned you because you did not feel sorry for the loss of that man.  Unlike Prompto, you had been raised for war, and to protect your Oracle at any and all costs.  That little part of you that had hardened over and become desensitized since childhood, softened a little in Prompto’s presence.  Perhaps it was because your lover believed in your goodness…</p><p>That felt nice.</p><p>Sitting on the edge of the bed, with your legs crossed and one of Gladio’s feet in your lap, you continue rubbing the baby soft feet with lotion and smirk.  “Is he always like this on his birthday?”</p><p>Gladio grinned knowingly.  “Yeah.  He usually has ‘grand’ plans for our time together.”  He waggled his thick brows and jerked when you caught a ticklish spot on his arch with your nail.</p><p>“Time…”  Oh!  That’s right!  On birthdays and holidays there were often special bedroom activities that took place, chosen specifically by one of you.  Since it was Prompto’s birthday, that meant it was his day to dictate how your love making would transpire between the four of you.</p><p>“When?”  Your attention shifted from one lover to the next as Ignis walked back into the living room and began to pull back the curtains on the bed.  </p><p>“Now.”  The former advisor said.  He was dressed in his sweatpants and nothing else on his gorgeous body, while you and Gladiolus were similarly derobed.  The moment that Prompto came from the back rooms for the hundredth time, his lovely freckled face dusted in pink, Ignis retrieved him with a quick arm around his bare waist and kissed the man’s neck.</p><p>Prompto melted on the spot and let out a low moan in praise for Ignis’ attention.  “Iggy…”  He whined, clutching at dirty blond strands that were still damp from his quick shower that morning.  </p><p>“Come now, love.  You’ve been running about all morning.  Tell us what you want.  Let us take care of you.”  He purred in his smoothest voice that shot a shiver up your own spine.  Goodness.  The four of you hadn’t been intimate since the accident and the departure of Naris a week ago.  It had been almost two weeks without touch or kisses that ventured past quick pecks.</p><p>While it was hardly sexy to plan sex, there was something about the way that Prompto became so determined that turned you on.  Granted, the image of Ignis sucking on that long pale neck, manipulating his nipples with firm pinches and groping at his bulging manhood still hidden with a sure palm got you the rest of the way to absolutely ready.  Ignis had that power about him, it took a look most days.  For all of you.</p><p>Gladio licked his lips and trailed a hand up your arm for attention and when you turned to face him, he smiled and beckoned you close for a kiss.  Gravitating toward the muscled man, one hand rested down above the eagles beak on his chest and the other cupped the freshly shaved jaw as Gladio pressed his hand to your behind and urged you closer.  “Hey baby.”  He cooed up against your lips, nipping at them with a distinct tenderness that set the tone.  Today was going to be slow…</p><p>And oh so delicious.</p><p>Whimpering, you pressed your mouth against Gladio’s pliant one and swooned when he pried apart your lips with a flick of his tongue and took possession of you.  Control wasn’t something you wanted right now.  You just wanted to lay back and be in the moment considering so many had been fraught with stress.</p><p>Prompto on the other hand was not ready to be ‘taken care of’ when he had plans of his own!  It was his birthday after all!</p><p>Prying his way out of Ignis’ arms and away from the green eyed mans twenty groping hands, the blond who was flushed and quivering, stumbled back to the bed and  put on his best serious face.  Ignis actually halted.  “No you don’t.”  He pointed at Ignis who looked naughty but still guilty with a grin of lust tainting his lips.  “It’s my birthday and I know what I want to do.”</p><p>HIs chest was heaving with the effort it required to push his libido back into his boxer shorts, but he eventually wrangled it in to a tolerable level.  He stood up and motioned for Ignis to come to him.  “Come here.”  </p><p>“Ohhh… Honey.  That’s sexy.”  Gladio growled against your neck while watching PRompto take the lead.  Something that he rarely did.  The two of you were enraptured by Prompto's tenacity, providing smooth touches up and down one another's flesh.</p><p>“Indeed.”  Ignis concurred as he approached the bed with slinky movements coloring his gait.  Now this Prompto was a glorious sight!</p><p>When Ignis arrived at his destination, he didn’t lean in or touch the birthday boy, just waited for the next order like the good soldier he was.  Even he wasnt immune to the incredible sight of your gentle blond taking command of what was his.  Each line of Ignis' physique was outlined by light and shadow, highlighting the tension in his muscles.  He was ready…  “What do you want my love… it’s yours.”  </p><p>“All yours.”  You seconded, falling into blue violet when they turned to look at you for a boost of reassurance.  Gladiolus and Ignis were both very dominant personalities, and the only lover the younger blond has practiced stepping out of his shell with was you.  For you it felt good not to be in charge and for Prompto he felt capable.</p><p>Steeling his gorgeous face into a mask of confidence, he held his hand out and flicked his fingers to the side in indication for you to move away from Gladio.  The larger man removed his hands from you and kept his copper orbs primed on Prompto for his own directive.  Once you were standing on the side of the bed, he motioned for Ignis to undress.</p><p>“Of course.”   A lone dazzling green eye winked at his lover, dropping his sweatpants and boxers in one fell swoop and then stood at attention for the next set of instructions.  All three of you homed in on the fact that Ignis was rock hard and that glorious velvet head was already blushing a very becoming violet.  My my… two weeks suddenly seemed so much longer.  But then again it had probably been closer to a month with all of the turmoil.  In fact it had probably been almost two...</p><p>None of you were thinking about any of that though.  “Do you want me to take care of that Prom, honey?”  Gladio almost whimpered at the sight of Ignis, suddenly remembering the few forced weeks of celibacy you had all been going through.</p><p>“No.”  Prompto shook his head and gave the Shield a warning look, before he turned to you and motioned you forward.  He knew exactly what you liked, and driving Ignis to distraction was one of those things.  “Come.”  He demanded and you nearly crumbled to the ground from the weight of your body on such weak knees.  In charge Prompto was almost dangerous for your senses.</p><p>Gathering up your strength, you slid past the edge of the bed and stood beside Prompto who leaned over to kiss you.  Only the tip of his tongue touched yours before he withdrew and a whine left your chest.  “Prom.”  Damn he looked so sexy.</p><p>Wild golden blond hair a complete mess but slicked back and away from his face that was filled with determination kept you enamored, and compliant.  You had never seen Prompto this way and you wanted to see more.  Even if what you really wanted was to launch yourself at his smaller body and make him come undone beneath your mouth and hands.</p><p>Gone for but a moment to retrieve something from a black bag on the floor, Prompto returned with a thick black silicone structure that you hadn’t seen before.  Gladio and Ignis on the other hand knew exactly what it was for.  Ignis licked his lips and curled his toes in anticipation against the floor boards.  “I do so hope that is for me.”  He whispered through his teeth, trying not to groan at the thought of being stretched around the object.</p><p>You still weren’t sure what it was, but when Prompto guided Ignis to the bed and pushed him face down, knees perched on the edge of the mattress, with his lovely narrow behind up in the air, even you were rather excited.  Prompto guided you up beside him and began to show you just how to prep Ignis the way they had often done for the two of you.</p><p>Within seconds the handsome blond was writhing and whining for deeper stimulation, completely turned on by the spell Prompto had cast over the three of you.  Gladio even went as so far to reach atop his lap to play but the birthday boy was quick to march close enough to him and smack the top of the man’s hand with a harsh sound echoing into the room.  “No!”</p><p>“But!  Honey please…”  HE loved watching Ignis getting worked over and right now with his gorgeous ass up in the air and his hole filled, or at least it had been, with three of Prompto’s long talented fingers, was the most perfect of images to get him off.  It had been weeks!  Hell, maybe months!  Gladio wasnt sure!  Who was this handsome devil and what had he done woth his gentle Prompto.  Oh someone was getting spanked later for sure.</p><p>Prompto's gaze narrowed in warning.  “I said no Gladio.”  He chided roughly, giving the man another smack but this time against his erect cock.  The larger man turned to pure liquified bone at the contact and shakily rested his hands down beside his hips.</p><p>“Darling…”  Ignis cooed to you, his scarred face pressed to the bedding that was crumpled in his fingertips so that only his good eye was showing.  He looked so shaken up and desperate.  It made your heart pound so loudly you could hear it trying to escape through your ears.</p><p>Leaning in to kiss one of the spread cheeks, curious, the tip of your index and middle finger trail the expanse of Ignis’ cleft through the lube and came to tap at the puckered hole that was lightly fluttering.  Licking your lips, you press with just a slight amount of pressure.  Eyes blown wide, you watch them sink inside of the man’s tight heat, his hips pushing back to impale himself on your touch, as all three men let out a heavy wanting moan.</p><p>It’s a beautiful chorus of sound that makes you shiver all over, head to toe, your thighs numbing out beneath the promise of pleasure as the fire between your legs begins to rage.  “Oh my Darling.  You… you didn’t have to…. Oh… Darling… just… THERE!”  Ignis shouts out into the blankets, his hips twitching to the side as he uses your fingers to stimulate his prostate and it is about that time that Prompto returns to you and withdraws your touch.</p><p>“That was fucking hot.”  His tone is rough with lust.</p><p>“Fuck yeah.”  Gladio whines from his perch on the bed, completely unable to move.  “Prom… honey please.  Let me do something.  Let me touch someone.  What do you want?”</p><p>Prompto finished slipping the thick silicone plug into Ignis’ tight channel and carefully guided him back up to his feet to stand on shaky legs.  “I want to make love to the three of you.”</p><p>“Okay.”  The three of you were not arguing with that.  You would all wait your turns… not patiently!  But you would wait.</p><p>During the time that you had been exploring Ignis, Prompto and Gladio found the time to get rid of their clothes which left you as the only one who was clothed.  Turning to face you, Prompto stepped forward and took the hem of your shirt before sliding it up over your head and tossing it to the ground.  “So beautiful.”</p><p>“Always.”  Ignis’ eyes had been cloudy with his own lust, but they sharpened to that predatory glare that promised he was ready to go back on the prowl instead of staying docile.</p><p>“Fuck, always so beautiful baby.”  Gladio was desperate to touch someone and be touched in return.  “Who do you want first PRom?”</p><p>“I want all of you.”  He reiterated simply, motioning for you to mount the bed once he had slid your panties off of your hips and pressed a kiss against your drenched curls.  The inhale he indulged was obscene.  You could tell he wanted to bury his face in your folds but he somehow kept a firm grip on his desires and stood up.  Kneeling on the bed, he motioned you to stand.</p><p>“Ignis.”</p><p>“Love?”  He was being called on… thank the heavens above!  Eager, but trying not to show it, long legs brought the scar painted man to Prompto’s side.  </p><p>Prompto leaned forward, whispered something into Ignis’ ear that made him light up with a truly frightening smile that showed off each inch of his pearly white teeth.  “Absolutely.”  Ignis purred that sent chills ricocheting straight through your nipples that puckered up at attention for what was coming.</p><p>Prompto had a thing about watching you being with the other men, he enjoyed to see you worshipped, but he especially adored it when you looked right at him while it was happening.  Begging for relief, sharing the moment through sight alone, and feeling as though only the two of you were in the room despite the other men worshipping your gorgeous, thick body…</p><p>He had never had someone look at him the way you did.  And he wanted that connection right now.  So he repositioned himself on the side of the bed with his thick length bobbing amongst the tight blond curls at the base, stroking his fingers languidly up and down while Ignis positioned you.</p><p>Gladio was already ready for any and everything so when your round ass was guided back against his face, he let out a snarl of intense interest, and  gripped into the fatty cheeks with purpose.  “Can I honey?”  Gladio asked Prompto with a gruff plea on the tip of his tongue.  HIs breath wafted out across the slick line of your behind and if it wasn’t for those massive hands holding you, you would have fallen face first into Ignis.  </p><p>Speaking of…</p><p>Ignis knelt down between Gladio’s parted legs and helped you situate your feet on the outside of Gladiolus’ thighs, which left your lower body spread wide enough for him to enjoy.  Prompto caught your hazed over gaze and gave a silent nod to Gladio who immediately launched himself against you.</p><p>None of this had been discussed, though you had promised that you would be up for anything for Prompto’s birthday.  While the feel of a foreign tongue against your back entrance, it was Gladio's first time tending you here, and a familiar one at the front of your saturated folds, all you could do was shudder and stare deeply into Prompto’s eyes.</p><p>He was absolutely naughty today, playing across his shaft with sure strokes all the while holding you in thrall while you were being devoured at both ends.  This was all so incredibly freeing.</p><p>From Ignis or Gladiolus you would expect this, but not your quiet, bumbling blond.  Then there he was, standing in front of you, staring at your body like you were his despite the fact that two other men were pleasuring you, it didn’t matter.  He was in control.  This pleasure you felt, the strength in the hands at your ass and hips, it was Prompto’s strength.  It was Prompto’s pleasure, because he was the master of this interlude.  HIs every whim was your job to honor and if he wanted you suspended between Gladio and Ignis’ mouths then that was where you would be.</p><p>“Is it good pretty girl?”  Prompto whispered, clenching his fingertips roughly over his cock just as Gladio slid a finger in your back hole and gently began to swirl it.  Coupled with the feel of Ignis’ tongue lapping at your clit, you had to give all of your focus to keep your eyes open and your feet under you.  The strain in your thighs was delicious and the fact that Gladio was supporting you with one hand, Ignis two beneath one thigh and the other toying at your folds, impressed you beyond belief.  </p><p> </p><p>“So so good Prompto... “  Your eyes were fighting to stay open and trained on brilliant blue.</p><p>Prompto's body was a freckled beacon, keeping your attention, despite hoe overloaded you were.  Licking his lips, he choked out his next command.  “Touch your breasts.”  A low growl rippled up your spine at the demand, and as soon as your brain began to function somewhat properly, you reached up to obey.</p><p>Each pinch, each touch was garnered due to the trim blond's desires and by the time Gladio had two fingers slipped inside of you and your core was filled with Ignis’ tongue, you were so wound up that everything was starting to ache uncontrollably.  “Oh Prom… please please…. “</p><p>“Harder.”  He finally broke apart enough to bless you with a modicum of pity, and you did not wait to exploit it.  With a sharp pinch and tug of your nipples, you let out a high pitched moan of satisfaction and felt your legs turn to jelly.  “Enough!”  Prompto shouted it out so sharply, so startlingly firm, that you crumbled down into Gladio’s lap trembling and whimpering out apologies for the inability to remain standing.</p><p>Gladiolus’ fingertips were digging in hard enough to leave bruises against your fleshy hips and Ignis lost complete control as he bent down and launched his lips and teeth to your tortured buds, sucking with long harsh pulls that hollowed his cheeks.  A sharp slap on his butt pushed his teeth down against them, which drew an oversensitized scream from you.  “Now my love?  May we?”  Ignis’ voice was shaky but no less determined to get what he wanted. </p><p>Prompto’s brilliant gaze twinkled in the low lighting of the room as he pinned his eyes on you.  “Do you want that sweetie?”</p><p>Gladiolus growled, Ignis matched the sound and all you could muster up was a sharp nod of your head.  It was seconds, only seconds, that you were empty from every direction and then glorious motions filled you.  Gladiolus beneath you at a slight angle so that you were seated just right for Ignis to enter you in one fluid thrust.  Hard muscle boxed you in, arms and hands manipulating your position until nothing else mattered save for the fact that you were living in the most torturous heaven…</p><p>Prompto smiled happily and mounted behind Ignis, sliding out the plug and replacing it with his thick member.  “Oh Iggy…”  Watching everything this morning, watching you sandwiched between his two lovers being licked everywhere that brought you pleasure while you obeyed his every command had done horrible things to his control.  He had nearly come too many times to count while he ordered and instructed the three of you who acquiesced to each and every demand.</p><p> </p><p>Not once was there even a slight hint of hesitation.  Only absolute dedication to the cause.  Dedication to him.</p><p>Now he could see why Ignis got so turned on being in charge in the bedroom.</p><p>But now, he was buried inside of the stoic man, who mostly did the taking and was rarely taken, with each of his loves joined to him in some way.  With Gladio seated and you pressed between the other two, movement was near to impossible, though Ignis did have some ground with his knees for thrusting, but that was until Prompto eased him down lower into your arms and traction was lost.</p><p>He was the only one who had any control.  Which was just how he wanted it.  Slipping his hands down to Ignis’ hips, he pulled out slowly and used a fair amount of power to reseat himself to the hilt against his boyfriend, that caused all three of you to moan.</p><p>“Oh honey…”  Gladio had already figured out what Prompto wanted, which was to be in complete control.  He himself had done this at one point in time and it had been so damn hot.  Ignis had been filled by Prompto, Prompto filled by Noctis, and of course Gladio had filled his prince.  The three men had been a moaning, writhing mess beneath his thrusts that rocked through each of them until they were all just rubbing and rolling together, chasing release.</p><p>But now, he was one of the recipients, filling you and dealing with the pressure of Ignis against him from his position deep inside of your tight, snug heat, just laying in wait for Prompto to move!  It was the most incredible torture and if the Gods could let him live in it for eternity he would gladly do so.  Dropping his head back to the pillow and pulling you with him, Ignis had to slide forward so that he could rest his sweaty brow to your chest where he immediately licked a line up your breast.  You did so love your nipples played with when you were filled up.  “Prom… you’re so good honey.  So damn good.”</p><p>Prompto grinned at the praise, gazing over the three of you utterly debauched and not even close enough to being in the right frame of mind to care.  In most ways the three of you were the leaders, coddling him in each your own ways, but tonight he was the one causing the looks on your faces.  Him!  It was too much.  "I don’t think I can hold back.”  He wiped his brow that was drenched with sweat, but it did him no good.  There wasn’t a strong enough distraction that could arise to undo the image of the three of you wrapped up and writhing against one another.</p><p>You didn’t even know you were trying to find friction until PRompto began to thrust in earnest and each time he seated into Ignis, you were rocked harder down onto Gladio.  Your body was beginning to ache, especially when Gladio wrapped one hand under one of your thighs and Ignis pried the other up over his shoulder so that when Prompto thrusted, the base of his shaft rubbed your mistreated pleasure center.</p><p>“Oh Gods.”  Prompto whimpered, control completely thrown to the wind as he let himself go.</p><p>This was the most ancient dance…</p><p>Primal and desperate…</p><p>Glorious pleasure that none of you could fight!  The things these men did to you…</p><p>The things you did to them.</p><p>Gladiolus was first to find his end, trapped beneath the pressure of so many bodies and then the delicious caress of Ignis against his own cock through the barrier of your body that kept them separated.  A roar and crushing pressure from his hands around your rib cage and thigh signaled his fall.</p><p>You weren’t far behind, as Prompto aimed each pointed thrust perfectly to hit against Ignis’ prostate.  “Gladio… please…”  Ignis bared his teeth, struggling to hold his orgasm at bay now that the end was pushing for freedom.  Knowing that he wouldn’t last, and refusing to finish before you, he braced on Gladio’s thighs and shifted so that the man beneath could slip a hand in between the two of you to play at your clit.</p><p>That was all it took.</p><p>“Aahh!”  you screamed out to the ceiling, the tight heat of your body latched unforgivingly against Ignis’ throbbing shaft and the two of you launched over the edge into oblivion which pulled a shocked Prompto over with the two of you.</p><p>Gladio laid unmoving, gazing at the beauty that was Ignis and PRompto in the throes of passion, the blond’s head tucked against Ignis’, cheek to cheek with both of their gorgeous eyes clenched shut, just rolling their hips weakly against one another.  He was a damn lucky man.</p><p>And so were you.  Prompto had never looked so happy and Ignis never got to just let go.  They were both absolutely beautiful.  Leaning up to kiss at Ignis’ cheek and then finding Prompto’s sweaty lips, the four of you shared soft touches and kisses until the necessity to move pulled you all apart.</p><p>Not one of you was able to get off of the bed, but it just didn’t matter.  “My ass hurts.”  Gladio grunted from his position smashed into his pillows.  </p><p>The three of you laughed and replied.  “Mine too.”  Resting your head down onto Gladio's chest, you were pleased to feel Prompto curl around your back and knew that Ignis was cradling him.  "You okay Pretty girl?"</p><p>"More than Prom.  I trust you.  All of you."  His lips turned up against your sweaty shoulder with a tenser tremble.  "Now shut up birthday boy and enjoy us cuddling you."</p><p>"Technically I'm cuddling you!"</p><p>Rolling to your other side, which Gladiolus didn't appreciate, you grabbed the thick blond hair atop Prompto's head and put him against your breasts.  "Hush now."  The three of you chuckled,  while Prompto happily complied.  It felt good to be cuddled.</p><p>And he was to his heart's content.  The rest of that day was spent lounging happily, and completely naked while spoiling the daylights out of your soft blond birthday boy.  He was a precious treasure for the three of you, all for different reasons, and in your heart you knew that he didn’t need to be a warrior.  You would be his warrior should he ever need one.  The three of you would.</p><p>And yes, he cried in the aftermath of such an emotionally charged moment.</p><p>None of you ever wanted Prompto to change.</p><p>****</p><p>Fields have been plowed, animals hunted and cleaned for the winter months, and the spirits of the land are startling to settle now that a threat has been neutralized.  Unfortunately, a fright such as the one our small community had doesn’t disappear over night.  The festivities for Halloween are in full swing and despite the excitement in the air, there is still a heaviness that will take time to leave.</p><p>Lives have been lost, innocence has been stolen, and pain has been endured that will remain with us for a time.  A lesson for the rest of us not to get too comfortable, for around the corner there may be a threat despite living in the light.</p><p>“How do I look!”  Gladio burst from the back bedrooms in his costume…</p><p>I’m at the table relaxing while you paint my face and dust it with gold, Prompto is in the kitchen trying to wedge himself into his own costume and then there is our behemoth standing practically in his birthday suit looking prouder than i’ve ever seen him.  “Heavens Gladiolus…”  Is all I can say as Prompto encourages our strong lover with a whistle and you nearly poke my eye out while you stop and stare but attempt to still paint.</p><p>“Sorry Iggy.”  Putting down the golden liner to turn your full attention to Gladiolus, he shakes his hips enticingly and struts forward.  All of us laugh, needing his flamboyant personality after so many weeks of his anger.  </p><p>“Well… Am I a good Titan?”  He asks with a full body turn that is very unnecessary.  He looks delectable and he knows it.</p><p>“Oh don’t start!  Of course you are!”  PRompto finally gets himself wedged into his suit and steps into the living room beside our mighty Titan for the evening.  He has been growing his beard out for the past two weeks and is draped in gray robes with a polished wooden staff.  “Well… am I the God of Justice!”</p><p>“Awww honey, you look so good!”  Gladio reached out to ruffle PRompto’s hair from it’s slicked back position, because our bubbly blond refuses to wear a bald cap, but he ducks away.  </p><p>“Don’t touch the hair!”  Of course when he shouts such a phrase at Gladiolus, who is still a child, it merely pushes him to lash out and attack the other man who is quick to run away.</p><p>At this point I would usually demand that this nonsense stop, but I need this.  I need to see my two lovers running around and shouting at one another with laughter threatening their play while you watch in exasperation.  Though, there is a fond grin on your lips.  </p><p>Once my pants and horns are put on over the flesh colored body suit that hides nothing save my skin from the cold, I get you zipped up and call out to halt the fighting.  Gladiolus has gotten ahold of Prompto and is running his fingers through his gelled hair, making it stand on end.  “That’s enough Gladio.”  He stops immediately and flocks to my side.</p><p>Prompto isn’t too far behind.  He doesn’t even try to put his hair back down against his skull.  “Pretty girl you look good!”  A rendition of Shiva… though completely covered because we will not show off your body to the masses, we are selfish men after all, the beading on the white suit is detailed in the locations that the Goddess’ clothing rests on her.  Your face is dusted in silver glitter and you look radiant.</p><p>“Thank you Prom.  All of you look so handsome.”  Her Ifrit, Titan and Ramuh.  Three Gods devoted to their Goddess, smiling at her shimmering visage like she hung the moon in the sky.</p><p>Didn’t you?</p><p>Gladiolus was the first one to kiss you, Prompto seconded the action and lastly I moved in to press my lips to your cheek before guiding you from the house with a hand against the small of your back.  The bonfires in the distance had already filled the night air with sweet smoke that mingled with the glorious scents of cooked meat and and pies.  </p><p>“Let us feast!”  Gladio roared up to the sky with a maniacal laughter and shake of his massive fists.  </p><p>“Indeed.  Let us feast.”  Let us rejoice…</p><p>Let us regain our footing in this world and remember that we are healthy and back on the road to being happy.  Our love is stronger than ever and I can feel that truth to the depths of my soul as I watch the three of you run about with our neighbors with laughter pouring out of you.</p><p>Food, camaraderie and even miracles happen tonight.  Your sister comes to you with a softened look on her face and when the two of you hug, it is clear to me that the healing process will finally start between the two of you.  </p><p>Tonight, I’m happy to look upon the three of you enjoying yourselves while I wait on the sidelines, though I am not alone.  I’m never truly alone…</p><p>Iggy… I love you.  I love you all…</p><p>I hear him whisper on the wind that curls around me and then whips away into the trees that rustle beneath powerful moon beams.  My King…</p><p>My love.  Surely you have looked out for us after all that has transpired and kept the four of us together for whatever future awaits us.  Before these past few months I believed that all was well in this world and nothing could bring us harm, until those men showed up.</p><p>Now I know that I must still be diligent, more so now than ever before, and I will not fail that duty.  Years will pass before I gaze upon your face again Noctis, but each day of my life I will feel your presence with me.  </p><p>I will see it in Prompto’s youthful face…</p><p>I will hear it in Gladio’s rumbling laughter that comes from out of nowhere…</p><p>I will touch it each time I hold you in my arms at night…</p><p>And I will hear it in my mind beneath the light of a star filled night sky.</p><p>“Iggy, come dance!”  Prompto calls out to me with a wave.  You clearly try to sneak away, and though you get away from Gladiolus and Prompto, you do not escape me.  Grabbing your wrist I drag you back in the fray and let the music take us all…</p><p>We are alive!</p><p>We are together… and we have so many more adventures to enjoy with each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a couple of ideas for a few more... they will come in time though.  Hope you all enjoyed this story and if I never get to the next ideas I have... know that the four of them will be very happy.  As always kudos and comments are very appreciated and if you have questions, drop me a comment and I will answer it!</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>